


【HP半AU】醉花阴

by Sesaria_Herluna



Series: 醉花阴 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - East Asian, Anachronistic, Bottom Tom Riddle, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/F, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, 庄生梦蝶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 搬来AO3存档。旧文，说实话，烂到我不知从何处下手改，不过其实，这个故事我还是喜欢的……反正我已经退圈了，就最后一章看大纲吧。简介：在最后一次呼吸后年近200的大英雄HarryPotter与世长辞。但随后他再次睁眼，已俨然是另一个世界。昔日的故人以不同的面貌不同的名字再度出现，却只有他自己记得过去，抑或是前世，又或许他以为的过去不过只是庄周梦蝶大梦将醒罢了？世界观介绍：这是一个乱七八糟的世界，你可以在这里看到各种各样的元素，中日结合，时代混搭，就像是银魂那种你能够看到现代的厨房、纺织技术啥啥啥的，但是大家很多人都穿的传统的衣服，然后衣服大概也乱七八糟的，有和式也有中式的，还有现代型改良的，生活方式也是莫名其妙，对剧情其实没什么影响，但我就是好喜欢这种时间空间错乱感啊【捧脸。嗯，所以不管出现什么，还请不要奇怪……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 醉花阴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794745
Kudos: 1





	1. 游园：绕地游-步步娇

游园

Harry用颤颤巍巍的手将自己珍藏多年的隐形斗篷递给了坐在他病床旁的儿子，又或许他认为是他的儿子？他们都老了，他的儿子，他的孙子，那双绿色的眼睛，或是那头杂乱的头发，Harry已经不大分得清楚他们了。他今年已经将近200岁了，不管是记忆力、眼神还是辨别能力都不可同日而语。对于魔法界来说他的年龄，撇开尼可·勒梅那样用魔法石续命的，也算是高寿了。

魔法界的特制呼吸机又向他的肺中送进了一口空气。他转头又看了看已经挤满了病房的他的后代们。他的好友都已经离开，不论是长辈、战友、妻子还是敌人，都已经不在这世上了。不论是后悔之事还是未竟之事，对于当下的他来说都已经不再有意义。真切地意识到了人生再无任何可书写的篇章，本能的恐慌在他衰老的心中一闪而过但随即就被无尽的平静所取代。Harry眨了眨他昏花的双眼，最后一次聚焦，在人群之后他仿佛看到了红色的双眼一闪而过，但他迟钝的神经已经没有办法再处理这一信息，他的头又缓缓地在枕头上摆正。最后一口传到肺中的空气——他永远地闭上了双眼，迎接死亡这位朋友。

【绕地游】

仿佛漂浮在浓雾之中，Harry看见灰白的国王十字火车站一闪而过，空荡荡的站台和座椅，一辆列车飞驰而过。火车的汽笛声和滚滚的车轮声击打着空气，携裹着他高高跃起又急速下坠。

“嘶——!”猛烈的吸气声后新鲜的空气潮水一般涌入鼻腔和口腔中，弹坐起身。接着仿佛获救溺水者一般喘着粗气，他急促地重复着呼和吸的动作。

这不可能！

这不可能！他明明已经死了！他还清楚地记得那浑身衰竭的感觉，但是现在——

他终于冷静了一些，迷迷糊糊地想要下床，脚却在离开床沿不久后猛地撞在了地上。

好矮！

这不是他死时的病房，甚至连他一直住的那幢房子也不是。

他以对一个活了近200年的人来说根本不可能的灵活翻身站起，面对着自己方才躺着的床。这张矮床有一种独特的异域风情，刚刚的舒适度全然无法让他联想到这全木质的结构。床脚和床边的围栏上雕刻着精致的图案，核心造型好像是一只展翅的奇怪的鸟。

朱雀。他的脑海深处一个声音告诉他。

他转身打量着房间的其他陈设。房间从地面到家具全都是看起来很名贵的深色木头做的。离床很近的一张桌上摆着一个架子，架子上是一把看起来经常使用的刀，刀身微弯，他年轻的时候还会去麻瓜世界逛逛，在亚洲商店里面见过这种刀……在他的头脑意识到之前，他的手就已经拿起了刀，熟练地插在了腰间。

疑惑和一个念头闪过，手已经熟练地拔出了刀，刀身在室外光的照耀下闪闪发光，Harry不懂刀，不过这把似乎异常锋利。他把刀拿近，没有意识到自己的近视和老花已经一同消失。刀身的刀纹也似是一只展翅的朱雀。归刀入鞘，Harry脑中的疑惑已经卷成了暴风。

绕过一个放着瓷瓶花盆、不知道做什么用的木架子，Harry进入了一片由屏风和架子隔断的只有几个大柜子、一个折屏风和一面镜子的空间。在镜中，他第一次看到了自己的样貌，差一点撞翻了其中一个放瓶子和不知名小物件的架子。

镜中，他又回到了年轻时候的样子，身上穿着奇怪的白色衣裤，因为睡觉的动作露出了胸口大片的皮肤。他捏了捏自己的手臂，肌肉不错，似乎很注意锻炼。紧接着他又仔细打量起自己的外貌，并很快否定了自己重生到了其他人身上这个想法。镜中的人头发很长，偏棕，有些杂乱——如果不是因为长度大概会翘得乱七八糟。最重要的是，他的五官除了鼻梁眼窝的凹凸不再那么分明，眼睛的绿色深得近乎黑色之外，他和自己18、9岁时的样子没有什么太大差别。

他皱起了眉。这怎么可能……他明明已经死了……难道是转生了？可转生不是应该从出生开始吗？更何况他还清楚地记得自己死前的一切——为什么会……？难道是重生？如果说他真的是重生到了别人的身上，岂不是夺走了别人的人生？他心中涌上一种不舒服的感觉，但这种不舒服的感觉没能持续多久就被一个稚嫩的声音打断了。一个男孩，大概13、4岁的样子，绕过屏风走了进来。

“老爷，您怎么这么早就起了？小彤以为您还睡着呢。”

Harry愣了一下，仔细想了想，虽然不知道自己死后到了什么地方，但根据室内的装饰，大概是到了东方。他虽然对东方不了解，但还活着的时候，中国的魔法界也还是去过的。这显然不是现代，这点他很清楚。古代东方……自己还住在Dursley家的时候，老电影里似乎也看到过他们家里有仆从之类的，应该就和英国旧时候的男仆、管家还有魔法界的家养小精灵差不多吧？拥有一个仆人的想法让Harry感到无限地别扭，也不知单纯是自己内心的道德抵触还是Hermione带来的条件反射。

“老爷您还愣在那里做什么？我来帮您梳洗更衣呀！”小孩子很不解看着Harry脸上阴晴不定的脸色，快活地催促道，将他引向了原先有床的那间房。Harry这才注意到旁边的木架子上挂着的是自己的衣物，他原先还以为是一堆彩色的布呢。还有放着水盆的架子。在看到牙具的时候他愣了一下，随即耸了耸肩，他今天遇上的怪事够多了，不差这一件。

他本想拒绝小彤帮助自己的提议，毕竟他是真的不喜欢仆役他人这件事，但随后他意识到，没有小彤的帮助，自己绝对，绝对没有可能穿上这些衣服的！这块要怎么系起来？这个是穿在上面还是穿在下面？怎么一层一层的？这个绳又是怎么系的？还有他的头发，且不说他从来就没有梳头技能——原来给Lily梳头也从来都是Ginny的工作，直到小姑娘自己学会了扎小辫——就是他那头总是乱糟糟到这里显然也没有好多少的头发，就直接让梳头变成了Harry·打扮技能点残废·Potter把梳头彻底交给了自己的小佣人。哪怕是这样，在梳头的过程中，Harry的头皮也被扯疼了好几次，直到那头长度增加凌乱不减的头发终于束成了高高的马尾。

重新将刀插回腰间，Harry在盆架的镜前打量着自己的着装，白色、棕红和金色刺绣的外搭和配饰下，是玄青的衣裳。内里的如同浓稠的血液凝结的红色让这一身配色毕肖自己当年在格莱芬多的制服。像是燃烧的火焰，他摸了摸腰上暗金色的雕花饰。又是朱雀。他想起了木架上的福克斯，还有凤凰社……摇了摇头，现在要紧的事情是弄清楚自己到底是怎么回事，这里是哪里，就算这里的东西和他之前的生活有关系，也要先弄清楚自己的起死回生究竟是怎么回事才能知道。

“老爷，老爷？您的早餐已经准备好了，请随我去正殿吧？”小彤叫着走神的Harry。

“不是就在这里吗？”Harry记得他刚刚探索房间的时候看到拱门和屏风后面离门很近的地方也有一张很矮很矮的四方桌，还有几个坐垫，难道不是餐厅？

“确实您就在房间用餐也可以，不过您不是和公敛先生还有韦家的六少爷约好了早餐时见吗？”小彤认真地看着他，似乎这就足以逼退Harry的一切异议。

“那是谁？”Harry本能地想要反问，不过很快又把话吞回了肚子里。

穿过让Harry恍惚自己又回到了Hogwarts令人迷路的变换城堡的游廊、拱门、庭院和总会在某个角落出现的朱雀图案，好吧，至少他现在知道他所在的这个房子不光大，而且还有一片池塘，还有好多小园子——根据他想小彤探口风探出来的话，这些全都是他一个人的。他的父母早在他很小的时候就去世了，他的祖父祖母老来得子，所以也很早就去世了。他母亲一方的亲戚在很远的外地。好在他有一个义父在身边，偶尔带带他，还有韦家和公敛家。不过总的来说，他是个放养大的孩子。对了，义父还会偶尔来他这住住。尽管义父的本家并不在此地，不过他的义父早已和本家断绝了关系。Harry不可抑制地想到了自己的教父Sirius，心下一颤。

进入正厅就看见一个头发蓬乱的少女和一个姜黄色的少年坐在一张矮矮的桌子边等他。脑中自己的思想和那个深处的声音同时响起：

“Hermione!”/“赫敏！”

“Ron！”/“韦荣恩！”

他所认识的毕生好友与面前这两个人直接对应，他知道他们就是Hermione和Ron，绝对不会错。那个声音……难道说的是他们在这里的名字？

“赫敏，荣恩。”他抱着试一试的心态开口叫道。

果然两个人回过头来冲他微笑。

“你终于来了，伙计！我还以为你今天一定又起不来了！”

“我在你眼里就这么没信誉？”Harry顺着他的话应着。

“那倒不是，我只是不相信你的早起能力哈哈！”没有被发现异常，Harry松了一口气。

“说得好像你早上起得来一样。要不是我专门去你家叫你，谁知道你要睡到什么时候。”Hermione在戳穿Ron的缺点上一如既往地犀利。

“敏！”Ron抱怨地叫道。

不一会儿小彤和其他几个像是侍从的人送来了早餐，Harry无比庆幸自己会使用筷子。

早餐期间，他都只是应和着两个人的话，一边不动声色地获取着信息。

现在他知道了小彤说的公敛先生就是赫敏。赫敏单名敏，父姓公敛，是公敛家的独生女，也是这个书香之家的唯一继承人，也是公敛家千百年来知识和藏书唯一的继承人，所承受的压力可想而知。所以除非是正式场合，她一向用母姓，叫赫敏。而由于她的聪颖智慧，很小的时候就大大小小解决了不少问题，远近闻名，有问题常常会有人来找她，也就被别人尊称为了公敛先生。

至于韦家，则是为Harry家世代服务的刀匠，不光是刀，他家有时候也会为本地的农户打制农具，Ron的哥哥们还有会做精致花雕铁器的。

“晗离，你不要紧吧？”Hermione的声音在耳边响起。本能地，Harry知道这就是自己的名字。

Harry先是诧异地看了他们一眼，随后意识到了自己面前的人是个什么样的角色，索性不做挣扎。他当然也不会直接说出自己是死后直接来到这里的这种话。所以他只是做出分外好奇又困扰的样子（这并不难，因为他本来就很困惑），就好像他学生时代遇到了什么不懂的概念询问Hermione时那样：“敏……你知不知道关于人死后的事情？我是说……转世、重生、前世记忆什么的？”

Hermione怀疑地看着他，但还是顺从地回答了他的问题：“关于死后转生转世的说法有很多，与之相关的有轮回之类的东西，核心的理论依据就是人有其魂，有灵魂且灵魂不灭才有了转世往生的理论。”

灵魂！Harry心下一惊。他知道灵魂是存在的。

“众生死了又生，生了又死，生死不已，未得解脱的众生在六道之内转化不休。当然这只是宗教中的理论，是不是真的，只有死了才知道。至于说前世记忆，很多人都宣称自己带着前世的记忆，说自己突然有一天想起了前世，其实到最后发现不过是做了一场梦。更何况，人无法梦见自己不知道的东西，所以他们宣称的这一世的人在所谓‘前世记忆’中出现，不过是进一步证明了，这很有可能只是做了一场梦或是产生了某种幻觉，自以为那就是前世。真正的前世记忆，不过只存在于小说话本还有戏曲唱词里面罢了。”

“敏，你真没意思！”Ron抱怨道，打断了Hermione似乎还想说出口的话。

Hermione挑了挑眉，不带恶意地嘲弄地看着Ron，嘴上挂着笑。Ron被那神情逼得脸红，马上转换话题：“我说，我们讨论这些玄而又玄的东西干嘛，不是说好了今天去看看我家锻的新刀吗？你要是不要我们可就卖出去咯。”说着便推搡着咽下了最后一口面的Harry出了门。

出了大门，Harry回头看了一眼，只见门上的牌匾写着——“陶府”*。

一阵浓重的悲伤涌上心头，随之而来的还有一种沉重感。他感到自己仿佛又小了十几岁，身着纯白的衣裳，流着泪仰望着这块牌匾——从今天开始他就是陶家的家主了，陶家唯一的活人了……

Harry晕眩地扶住了自己的额头，这感情、这记忆如此真实，就好像他确实经历过这些，还是说……？

“晗离？”赫敏在前方呼唤道。

“我没事。刚刚起来得有点急。”Harry找了个理由搪塞道。

顺着府前相对僻静的大道没走几步远就来到了繁华的地带。

走上大街就看见了一个卖小首饰、玩意儿的摊边熟悉的身影。脑后是一个簪着绢花的髻，长长的黑发滑过肩头垂在腰际，及腰的裙，身上亮丽的色彩如同跳动的火焰。即便服装陌生、发色不同，Harry也还是能够从背影认出和自己走过了大半辈子的妻子。

“瑾薇！”Hermione已经唤道。

少女回过头来。果然。

看见了三个人，尤其是走在后面的Harry，少女的脸微微泛红，但似乎并没有Hogwarts前几年那种见面就说不出话来的羞涩。心底涌上一阵情绪，似乎正抗议着着Harry这种什么都跟HarryPotter时的记忆扯上关系，因为Harry当前对身边密友这样谨慎、隔阂的态度而近乎生理性地不适着。小时候和荣恩、赫敏还有瑾薇在一起玩耍的画面浮现在了脑海中——他们是青梅竹马，若是见了面赧得说不出话了，这从小的交情岂不是笑话？

“他们一大早上就开始做最后的打磨，吵得我睡不好觉，就出来转转。”Ginny已经跟Hermione聊上了天，从摊主手里接下了一支带坠饰的簪子，开始往前走。

一边心不在焉地听着另外三人的聊天，一边观察着这座城。他们走的地方，显然就是当地商铺聚集的地方了。尽管有些店铺并没有挂出牌匾，但下意识地Harry就是知道这些店是干什么的。比方说这边这个开着门但看不清楚内里，只挂着对联的店，是本地唯一一家打制玉器的店，还有那边那个门口摆着一口平锅和许多平底篮子围着很多小孩子的店，卖的是牛皮糖、酥糖、云片糕一类小甜点的店。笑闹声浮动在耳边，恍惚间，他仿佛站在店门口，身边是小时候的赫敏、荣恩，刚打好的糖的香气充斥着鼻孔……

“晗离，晗离。”Hermione的声音将Harry从恍惚中唤醒，看着他的眼神充满了担忧。看见两个人停了下来，韦家的兄妹也分外奇怪，不过Harry打了个哈哈就糊弄过去了。

他更加专心地听着他们讲话，想要将思绪从先前那过于真实的回忆上拉开。

这个城并不大，对于Harry到过的地方（像是伦敦）来说甚至可以说是相当小的，光是陶家的府宅，大概就占去了城市大部的面积，想来他家兴旺的时候，人丁也是相当可观的。而他家在城的深处，从家里走到城门口附近，一路走走停停、说说笑笑，也撑不满20分钟。城中有一条小河流过，穿过商业街，也流经他家门口，不过河流自是比不上泰晤士河宽阔，小舟、中小货船是没有问题，大型的辎重显然就不行了。陶府后面有座山。这座城被周围的山水环绕着。

在城门附近可以看到有很多人围在一块木制通告栏前议论纷纷。

“那边怎么了，敏？我们去看看吧？”Ron兴致勃勃地提议道。

Hermione看了看Harry兴趣缺缺、心不在焉的样子，阻止了Ron。

“我之前去看过了，似乎是通缉令，是一个叫密柝的人，悬赏还挺高呢，上面写之前是个将军，似乎还封了侯，是什么皇亲国戚呢。”Ginny也挺感兴趣地说道。

“敏，你一定知道！”不能去凑热闹的Ron很不甘心。

Harry打量着守城的官兵，恍惚间又回到了孩童时候，他带着一群小屁孩冲出城门，微风和烟尘似乎就拍打在他的皮肤上……于是也没有怎么听到Hermione说的话。

“密柝吗？之前是听说过。字子沃，及冠时御赐的字。后来被否决了的那个以出身论阶的改革就是他提出来的。几个月前还权倾朝野。据说他试图谋权篡位，京城那边闹得沸沸扬扬似乎还打了场大仗，死了很多人。不过他还是失败了，他身边所有的人要么是背叛要么就被抓了，他估计是逃了出来，所以才会有这个通缉令吧。哦，对，听说他父家曾姓宓，祖上辅佐开国有功被封了地，赐姓密，似乎和前朝、前前朝的什么皇族有关系，大概是伏姓风姓什么的传下来的吧。”

“这么厉害！不过既然地位都这么高了，为什么还想着要篡位夺权啊？权贵人家的想法真是让人搞不懂。”Ron感叹道，他安心做一个优秀的刀匠就很满足了，要是运气好点，能做全城最好的刀匠也不错，不过有爸爸和哥哥们在那里，他也就想想罢了。

“大概是和他的母家有关系吧？虽然似乎是什么名不见经传的顾家，但有传言说是姒家千年来的正宗嫡传呢。”

“不过敏你怎么知道的这么详细？”Ginny好奇地看着她。

“邓老先生……似乎对这个人很有研究。晗离应该也知道呀，我和他毕竟一起在邓老先生那里上课。”Hermione说着看了看Harry，不出意外地发现他没怎么在听，于是换上了一副算了的表情。

“邓老先生当年在朝的时候就曾反对重用密柝，不过你们也看到，邓老先生对权力地位并没有什么依恋，对于本朝也没什么情感，所以很早就到这里来隐居了——谁让咱们这里离京都这么远呢。估计就连密柝也不会逃到这里来吧。把通缉令贴到这里，看来对方是想对他赶尽杀绝了。这家伙也不是什么好鸟，对血统的执念就不说了，听说他还对一些邪道秘术颇有研究，要是他的制度通过或是真的当上皇帝，谁知道天下该怎么乱呢。虽然期待他和朝廷两败俱伤这种话听起来有些无情，而且最后受灾的还是无辜老百姓，不过照我的意思大概就是这样了。”

“敏……你……”Ron脸上挂着尴尬的笑容，不过Ginny和Hermione已经先一步领着Harry进到铁匠铺子里面了。

店里，Harry不出意外的看到了熟悉的面孔——Weasley夫妇，在这里要叫韦亚和蒲茉丽了、Percy，现在叫韦珀，显然正准备去官府上班，正坐在桌边饮最后一口早茶、Sirius，现在叫玄天狼，他的义父、Lupin，现在的卢莱卢皓琅先生，Harry以为自己会因为激动或是思念而哭出来，但没有。他的身心不知为何就是无法产生这种激动的情感。

他发现他作为HarryPotter的情感在消失，HarryPotter所经历的事情渐渐开始从亲身经历，变得仿佛是另一个人的故事一样。恐慌攥住了他的心脏，脑子里又冒出了早上Hermione说过的话，“很多人都宣称自己带着前世的记忆，说自己突然有一天想起了前世，其实到最后发现不过是做了一场梦”，“他们宣称的这一世的人在所谓‘前世记忆’中出现，不过是进一步证明了，这很有可能只是做了一场梦或是产生了某种幻觉，自以为那就是前世”……难道说他根本就没有死过？什么临终病房，HarryPotter、黑魔王、魔法什么的，不过是他睡梦中过于生动的幻觉？不，这绝不可能，他无疑就是HarryPotter！

见到Harry，他们都热情地招呼着。Harry的身体则先他一步做出反应，向长辈行了一个颇为讲究的礼后才随着Ron他们依次就座。

Arthur从柜台的刀架上取下一把刀，刀身较Harry所持的这把略宽，弧度较直，也要重上许多。Harry把刀拿在手中细细打量，关于刀的知识、关于用刀的知识，似乎在他的脑中已经很久了，就像是拿魔杖的方法或是如何吃饭那样。他本以为自己会在此露馅，尴尬得说不出话来，但这种情形却并没有发生：

“是把好刀！刀身上自上形成的兽形花纹颇似奔狼，着实精妙。只是相较于我，这把刀不是更适合义父吗？你看呢？”Harry说着便把刀递给了Sirius，Sirius颇为开心地接过。

Arthur爽朗地笑了起来：“我们一开始也是这么想的，就等你这句话啦！”

Harry表面上笑着看着Sirius和Lupin一边试刀一边讨论着，内心却仿佛沉入了大海。这是怎么回事？他一直以为自己作为HarryPotter死去后来到这个陌生的世界是在扮演陶晗离这个角色，但现在看来，倒更像是，他就是陶晗离，却以为自己就是HarryPotter，反过来竭力想像一个陌生人一样扮演自己，却发现根本没有信息落差……

到底是HarryPotter穿越成为了陶晗离，还是陶晗离做了一场黄粱大梦就误以为自己是HarryPotter了？不知周之梦为蝴蝶与，蝴蝶之梦为周与？究竟哪个世界才是他真实的世界？

Harry感到自己的脑中一片混乱，百岁后再未有过的恐惧与慌乱像是一场龙卷风将他席卷其中，想法、感情、知觉通通化作了混沌的空白，只有脸上空洞敷衍的微笑还在维系一个不那么颠溃外表。

突然，肩上一沉。

Harry惊得浑身一颤，猛地转过头去，差点扭伤了肩颈的肌肉，才发现原来是Hermione。他惊诧，莫非是自己的反常被其他人看穿了，慌忙看向四周，却发现这会儿就连Ron和Ginny他们也围到了Sirius边上看着把刀，Percy已经去上班了，根本没有人注意到他。

“敏。”他又回过头来看向Hermione，示意她自己在听。

Hermione的神情非常严肃，眼睛直直地看向他的：“晗离，我知道你一定是发生了什么事才会问之前那些问题。我不知道你身上发生了什么，让你想要问关于前世的问题，你若是不想说，也可以不告诉我。只是……”Hermione顿了一下，皱起眉，思索了片刻，说道，“我不会跟你说前世完全不存在，毕竟我也没法证明它不存在。但我也不会在承认前世存在的条件下跟你说话，‘子不语，怪、力、乱、神’*。即便如此，总览那些志怪小说，大概还是可以知道，这些古怪玄妙的东西，虽然无法用常理解释，但也不是完全无法用常规的方式检验的。思想很容易被欺骗，身体的反应也可能作假，但心，心是很难被欺骗的。晗离，你心中的感觉是怎样的？所谓前世是否真实，现世是否不实，用心去检验一下或许就会有答案。本来这种问题，我是应建议你去问邓老先生的，但他已移居西域，且不说首封信件尚未送达，就是得到了地址、专程去西域找他似乎对于你当下的困惑也并无帮助。”

Harry追问地望着她。Hermione思索了片刻，才又说道：

“去陶家宗祠看一看吧，看看你父母的墓和牌位，或许……或许会有用。”

【步步娇】

当天与Hermione和Ron道别后，Harry并没有直接回陶府，而是转而去了陶家的墓地。作为陶晗离的记忆一点一点地苏醒。走到桥边，他会记起自己小时候和父母在此观灯，记起他去拜访邓先生的路上无数次从桥上走过，记起节庆时他穿着特制的雕花铠甲、配着刀、骑着马在全城人面前表演骑射时，马蹄踏在桥面上的声音……走到渡口边，他会想起父母带着年幼的自己泛舟赏月，会想起兴奋的义父带着他和被硬拉来的皓琅先生在河上吹箫，会想起他和好友们在春日的游船上对歌、饮酒、抛掷瓜果……每一个地方，每一个前进的步伐，都让他人生的片段一一归位。它们是如此完整、真实又令人怀念，不像是电影又或是冥想盆中获得的他人的记忆和过去，而是……一直在此处……一直经历着……

当他作为HarryPotter从死亡中醒来的那一刻，他曾那样确信自己先前的生活，这里的一些都显得那样陌生，但现在，随着他去到了更多的地方，作为HarryPotter的生活和死亡看起来是那么地遥远。这里的每一寸土地都在用熟悉挑逗着他曾经的确信……

他记起昨天晚上，他洗漱完毕坐在床上简要地翻了翻赫敏推荐给他的书，觉得内容晦涩又没有校点，实在难懂，于是便扔在一旁，熄灯睡了……

作为HarryPotter的一切似乎都瞬间被击打了根基，土崩瓦解，如空中楼阁悬停着。但心底却平静无波……

停在了陶家古老的木制建筑前，Harry咽了咽口水，走上台阶。

在祖宗的牌位前拜了拜，Harry直接向着他知道的葬着他父母的墓地走去。

矮矮的墓碑上刻着夫妻俩的名字，他的父母。仿佛要将心脏割裂开的疼痛在胸口划过。没有任何的想法，没有任何回忆的画面，也没有任何身体操纵情绪的动作，一阵莫大的哀恸如同群山一般向他碾压过来，逼得他喘不过起来。他的心被这悲恸逼得近乎破碎，失去的痛苦、被独自留在世上的悲哀、只有一人承担一切的无措、无数再也不可能的可能……他的双腿被这沉重压得失去了力气，他蹲下身，泪水从眼中涌出。不仅仅是这哀痛的碾磨，还有一种更为沉重的力量——是现实的沉重，令人安心又令人惶恐的重量。

这泪水流给他曾经深爱的父母，也流给他终于找寻到的真实。他就是陶晗离，他怎么可能是HarryPotter呢？他有过去、有现在、有未来，这就是他的现实。

他用袖肘抹了抹脸。他重心向后，坐了下来，双手支撑着突然无限疲惫的身体，仰望着在血色的地平线上渐渐滑入黑暗的天空，感觉着黄昏开始见凉的夏风拂过自己沾满水的脸颊，渐渐吹干。

“呼——呼——”

渐渐放松着自己的呼吸，他放空着自己的思想，在刚刚寻回真实的踏实感中，寻找着新的平衡。

长子的亡故，Ginny的去世，Hermione的去世，Ron的去世……Hogwarts之战，Sirius穿过帷幕，他的父母……那么遥远，遥远得仿佛幻觉。和现在的真实相比——他醒来时为什么会觉得自己是死后立即醒来的呢？现在想想真是荒唐至极，一个梦而已，竟能将自己扰乱至此。他或许真的应该少看些志怪小说了——将自己生活中的人拉入梦境之中还以为是前世什么的……说出去怕不是要遭人耻笑。

在渐渐平复的剧痛中晗离这样想着，嗤笑两声，缓缓的合上了眼。

他不断回忆着，像是想要弥补以为自己是HarryPotter时对他人犯下的过错与辜负一般，一遍又一遍地回忆自己的过去——从童年到现在的笼统梳理，到日常琐碎的日程安排，从跟每一个人之间的人际关系，到自己需要承担的责任职责……他一遍又一遍地强迫着自己精确到细节，回想……回想……像是想通过这样，将这些铭记镌刻在脑海中，再也不允许自己误解或是忘记。

就这样看着夕时的最后一缕光芒也从天空中消失，他才起身，拍拍身后沾上的灰尘，向着父母的墓碑拜了拜，朝着自家空旷的宅府走去。

穿过这井喷一般汹涌的疼痛，在痛苦的心井深处，远古一般的钝痛，就这样被淹没在了潮水之中。

——————————————————————————————————

“听说你的表姐在京城被捕了？”卢莱饮了一口杯中的茶，接着又拿近，轻嗅着茶的香气。

“你是说参妩她那一家跟着密柝造反的？”天狼随意地灌下一口茶，“我早就和家里断绝关系了，就算要找也找不上我。更何况这里离京城那么远，那些事情我也懒得掺和。政治什么的，交给离朝堂近的人去关心吧。”

晗离听了，心下微笑。在梦中，Sirius就是因为参与得太深，才会那么早就……或许那个梦也是给了他一个警告。不管怎么样，有陶家镇守在此处，就算义父被牵进了什么乱七八糟的政事里，也是由他陶家先扛着的。

今天众人约着来晗离家喝茶，距离那个梦，已经过去七天了。此刻，众人正围坐在正厅的几前。竹帘放下，坐在清凉的席上，初夏的微燥竟也生了些冷意，配上氤氲的茶气倒是正好。尤是知府金先生，也和他们一起享受这休闲时光。说是知府高官，却已在这个职位上干了许久，晗离还是小孩的时候就认识他了。且虽说是一州之长，却也只是个不大的州，管着几个基本不需要管的县罢了，单看作本城之长也没什么差别。

一旁的瑾薇没有参与讨论，正和金先生的护卫兼学生唐霓芙说笑着。

“在家庭问题上还是这么‘冷酷’啊，天狼。”金先生打趣说道，“不过也是，就连这次的通缉指令传到我们这里也不过只是要求配合而已。倒是省了我不少的麻烦。”

“金先生您这么说可令人担心啊。”赫敏也轻松地揶揄着，“身为堂堂知府，竟无心上进。”

金先生也不恼，只是沉稳地笑笑：“年纪也不小啦，得把机会留给你们年轻人啊。”说着别有深意地看了看晗离。“明年就到了进京的时候了吧？到时候是留在这里还是追求更高的，全凭你自己决定了。不用被这里的人绊住了脚步，没有人会因此责备你的。”

晗离感激地笑笑，没有说话。荣耀名誉什么的，他从来就不想要。如果能守护着一方净土，那就由他守护着吧，并无所谓什么绊住脚步。

似是觉得晗离领会了自己的意思，金先生又转向赫敏。只是晗离知道金先生一定又要失败了。虽然赫敏又有政治头脑，声誉也高，但这位公敛家的大小姐可是对现在的朝廷一点好感也没有。荣恩似乎也是这么认为的，一直为赫敏挡着诸位长辈的追问。

“说起来，上面送到这里的通缉令真的没问题吗？”只听韦亚先生问道。

“你是说只有文字没有画像吗？”金先生的反问并没有太多的疑问成分。

“那也没办法呀。据说自从密柝进入朝堂后，就因外貌缘故被特许遮面上朝。朝中唯一见过他外貌的，恐怕就只有小时候见过他，还为他举办加冠礼的先帝了*。府中见过他样子的仆从，在他逃走前都被杀掉了。追随者中见过他外貌的，且不说没有，就算有，恐怕也是到死都不会开口的忠徒了吧？”

“不愧是赫敏……”金先生的夸奖还没有说完，荣恩就插进话来：

“那得长得多难看啊？就连皇帝都允许他不露脸！”

赫敏耸了耸肩，表示不知道。

密家素来独生为主，上任族长一生未娶，很早便去世了，唯有一私生子，也就是现在的密柝。只是……密柝父亲和曾祖辈的死法实在蹊跷。更何况此前一直传出其父打算娶妻的消息，这是邓老先生告诉他的。很难不让人联想到梦中的TomRiddle，说起来，若是将密柝的名字拆开，密对迷的Riddle，柝取音近，名字也有几分相似呢。只是Riddle拥有的是美貌，这位却连脸都不敢露。两人本质上的不同大概是，密柝的母亲还活着，尽管据邓老先生说，在密柝刚入朝堂的时候就被送到了不知道什么地方。

晗离想着，直到金先生拍了拍他的肩膀才回过神来。

“晗离，明天陪我去郡外走一趟吧？”金先生小声对他说道。

“怎么？”晗离有些意外。

“小唐明天和皓琅有约，近来据说山间出现了流窜的山贼，你可以做我的护卫。再者，别郡的关系对你将来也有帮助。”

晗离心中苦笑，不过还是感谢金先生的好意，便同意了下来。

“不过一天就可来回，你也别有压力。”金先生友善地拍了拍他的肩，便招呼了唐霓芙，回去办公了。

———————————————————————————————————————

第二天从外郡回来，穿过城外的山，山间的种种已呈现出夏季繁盛的风貌。晗离不禁被这些东西引去了注意，决心在山间漫步走走，便告别了金先生，独自散步。

在盛开的花林中小坐，后又去山间飞溅的清瀑捧了口水喝，算着这时辰赶回城中大抵正是晚饭的时间，便开始往回走。

走着走着，只听见前方传来了争执的声音。不，与其说是争执，不如说是几个人在单方面围堵一个人。晗离又往前走了走，一个素白纤瘦的背影出现在了眼前，长长的黑发披散着，在腰间用浅草色的发带扎成一束，背上是一只琴袋，正被六七个玄衣壮汉围在中间。

晗离心下了然，这大概就是金先生所说的山贼了。这回撞上了自己算他们倒霉，可得好好给这些个匪徒一点教训，让他们知道在这片土地上休想为非作歹。

“喂！你们在做什么！”晗离喝到，走到了他们面前。

这些人因为他的打断相当恼怒，面色不善地抬起头来，一齐注视着他。素白的身影却一动未动。晗离倒有些好奇这个看似单薄的落魄琴师究竟是个怎样的人物了。只是这好奇很快就被方才围攻琴师的山贼打断了。

“胆敢打断我们的事，你可知后果……”连叫嚣的话都未说全，众山贼便向他攻了来。

晗离心下发颤，喂喂，这也真够心急的，不谋财先害起命来，原本自己只打算吓吓他们，教训教训送到金先生那里的，现在看来——

晗离抬手，刀刃便飞起挡下了山贼的一记猛攻。这些个山贼，虽然打架的本事不怎么样，却招招向着命门而来，似乎誓要取晗离性命。论打斗的功夫自然是比不上晗离的，几招下来，连他的衣角都没触到。只是人数众多，出招又狠，不一会儿晗离不伤人的打斗方式就不适用了。疲乏感在毫无结果的拆招、接招中泛了上来。

不行，得换种打法。晗离告诉自己。说起来这些人到底是个什么来头啊？出招这么凶狠。这不是山贼吧？妥妥的是杀人犯吧？

那些山贼显然也是抱着这样的想法，晗离还不及反应，便见其中两个山贼朝一直被落在一边的琴师冲了过去。晗离心下一沉，还不等吐槽这家伙怎么还没走，瞳孔便已放大，身体先一步做出了反应，像是一道影子，飞快地穿过挡住了自己的歹徒，冲向了剑刃就要触到琴师脖颈皮肤的那两个人。

一道银光闪过，方才致命的威胁便化作了血与肉的尸块，血喷溅在晗离脸上和衣服上。正欲用先前的方式继续与剩下的山贼周旋，却发现已经太晚。在他冲向了琴师的那一刻，山贼便转移了攻击方向。此刻对方的剑刃离自己不过发丝的距离，一切躲闪都变成了不可能。求生的本能在此刻占据了上风，他只是像平时在道场一般挥刀，刀刃的银光再度划过空中，方才他还打算只是教训教训的山贼，下一秒也加入了他们的同党，像是沉重的麻袋一般落在了地上。鲜红的液体喷溅在晗离的刀上、身上、脸上。

晗离轻喘着气，看着倒在地上的匪徒，心中说不出的难受，却没有后悔。在那样的条件下，这样的结局是必然的。他垂下眼，对杀人的罪恶感和道德上的排斥，让他忍不住去想许许多多的如果。但他亦早早便认清了，他的每一次挥刀是为了守护而挥，为了自己认为正确的事情而挥，思考过去可能会发生什么丝毫没有意义，世间本就没有如果，他能做的，只是在下一次尽可能避免杀孽罢了。

甩了甩刀刃，去掉了刃上的血，归刀入鞘。他蹲下身去查看死者身上的物件，却发现这些人身上意外地干净，没有什么可以证明他们身份的东西。

接着，他上方出现了一片阴影。一只白色的手绢出现在眼前。

他有些惊讶。他几乎都要忘了琴师还在这里了。

顺着洁白的手帕向上看去，顺着白玉一般温润修长的手指，往上是手臂，带着一丝浅浅血痕的颈，脸……

看到那张脸，晗离惊得几乎坐了下来，止不住想要逃走的冲动，这分明是——！

如果忽略掉五官的分明程度，这张脸和TomRiddle一模一样！而且此人，有着一双色彩浓重的红色眼睛！

晗离！那不过是梦而已！这只是一个琴师罢了！他心中有一个声音在唤回他的理智。他这才意识到自己的刀都已经拔了一半，身体也紧绷着，摆出了攻击前的弓起姿势。

他感到分外羞愧，飞快地将刀插回鞘内，又挪得远了一点，似乎这样可以弥补自己方才的无礼和惊吓。

自己先前必定是满脸清晰的惊诧和敌意，对方不可能看不到。再加上自己还对着一个无辜的人拔了刀。这下糟糕了！万一琴师以为他和那伙人是一路货色该怎么办？

但令晗离意外的是，琴师并没有被他方才的表现吓走，相反白色手绢依旧停在原位，他依旧保持着刚才的姿势，微笑地看着自己。

晗离接过对方给的手绢，不好意思地笑笑，站起了身。

“刚才吓到你了吧？真是抱歉。”

“并未。许是公子战意未消，又或是——”琴师顿了一顿，“可是在下有何不妥？一路风尘，无暇关照其他，外观或确有些凶煞。”

晗离看着对方忧虑地检查自己的样貌，更加不好意思了：“不是不是！并非足下有何不妥，只是……”晗离挠了挠头：“足下与一个人实在想象，方才恍惚间认错了，险些误伤，着实抱歉！”

“可是公子的故人？”琴师好奇地偏过头，鬓上垂下的长发滑过肩头，“或是……敌人？”

“也……不算是吧？”晗离打着哈哈，把现实中的人和梦中的人弄混这种事他怎么好意思说出口。接着岔开了话题，“足下可是往城中去的？”

“确是如此。”

“要不，我送你到城中，也免得你在路上又碰到山贼？”想也没想话便出了口。随后晗离便在心中暗骂自己的助人本能，就算梦是假的，但他也还是觉得，对这个人戒备一点是没错的。就算之后证明是自己多心，也总归没坏处。

琴师挑眉，似乎是在点惊讶他的提议，笑了笑：“这倒不必。在下还想在这山间走走，抚琴一曲，不好耽误公子时间。况且公子方才一举，恐怕此山山贼暂时也不会出现了。”

晗离点了点头，觉得对方说的有道理，且自己经历了那个梦境的身心也在向自己叫嚣着远离这个人。草草地行了个礼，便转身回城了。

“请等一等！”琴师唤道。

晗离在原地转身，有些惊讶琴师叫自己还有什么事情。

“还未谢过方才公子救命之恩。敢问公子大名？”

“我叫陶晗离。”晗离爽朗地笑着。

“在下姓顾，表字伏殇。”接着优雅地行了个礼。

晗离也正正经经地礼回去。又交换了一个笑容，才又转身往回走。

虽因琴师的外貌而有些许不安，晗离却也是一路笑着回去的，心里还觉得有趣，这个人不告诉自己名，却把字给了自己，这难道是某地自我介绍的风俗吗？回到陶府，发现今天是韦夫人来自己家中做饭。遣人将斩杀山贼的事情通知了金先生，便很快把这整件事都忘到脑后去了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *特别开心Harry这个时候啥都不知道哈哈哈哈哈！所以具体是什么样子我也不用写了www给大家一些想象的空间。话说在写的时候脑子里都是乐无异的造型w感兴趣的也可以查一查就是。同时Harry对一些东西的称呼是错误的，相信也有人发现了。另外，所有人都不是外国人长相了哦，长相都会一定程度上东方化，你们有没有遇到过这种情况，就是在大街上遇到一个人，明明是中国人长相，但是看上去就是和外国某演员很像？或是看电影时觉得电影里的人和你认识的某个人很像？然后眸色都会一定程度上变深，但还是多彩的…
> 
> *之前还纠结过HP的家到底应该叫“府”、“邸”还是“宅”，之后想想，就叫府好了，HP和V历史上追溯起来也是有亲缘关系的，就算他也是上古帝王亲缘后代好了。这边去帝都受封也算是世袭仪式吧？再说Potter家似乎本来在纯血统中活得这么自由，姓氏却还荣耀不减，也算是相当厉害的角色了吧？所以我就不打算再纠结了【跪，反正这些内容对剧情一点影响都没有
> 
> *我知道这句话有其他解法，而且说得更通，不过这里就无视掉吧
> 
> *对于这篇文，因为很多都是视角尤其是HP视角的，所以字面的东西你们不能全信哦，记得不能全信哦。比方说，晗离确实就是HarryPotter的转世这种事情【狐狸笑w
> 
> *自行脑补“有求必应”的斯拉格霍恩吧
> 
> *关于称呼，“公子”是因为HP着装比较显富贵，嗯
> 
> 到这里，本文的基本人物就差不多全出场了，这里放出姓名设定和部分设计姓名时的想法。之后为了保持画风的一致，英文大概就不会出现了w
> 
> Harry Potter 陶晗离？实在找不到好音了，毕竟哈差不多只有哈字，而且中文这个发音怪怪的QAQ这个名字有暗示未来剧情哦~就不剧透了w  
>  Voldemort 字伏殇 封侯。 伏，降服、征服义，亦可同“弗”表否定。殇虽是特定的死亡，这里大概也可以泛指死亡  
>  Tom Riddle 伪字子沃。母家姓姒，上古你懂的 后演化为顾姓 密氏，伏改宓后作密 密柝（本来想汤或唐，然而谐音…）  
>  Hermione Granger 公敛敏 公敛家的独女，平日随母姓赫，减轻家族姓氏带来的负担 身边朋友皆以赫敏或敏称之。 因为感觉赫敏两个字在中文名字中发音已经很完整了  
>  Ron Weasley 韦荣恩  
>  Ginny Weasley 韦瑾薇 来自Ginny全名  
>  Arthur Weasley 韦亚  
>  Molly 蒲茉丽  
>  Georoge Weasley 韦乔致  
>  Fred Weasley 韦弗羸  
>  Charle Weasley 韦察理  
>  Percy Weasley 韦珀  
>  Bill Weasley 韦禄（bill的词义，你懂的）  
>  Sirius Black 玄天狼  
>  Bellatrix Black 玄参（shen）妩（Bellatrix是参宿五++Bella的昵称词根在许多欧洲语言中是美的意思）  
>  Barty Crouch Jr. 罗缪（miu）（只各取了一个音，缪来自于名字的全名） 子缪（miao）  
>  Albus Dumbledore（虽然大概不会出现） 邓弗思（感觉和弟弟冲突了，不过既然大概不会出现就…）  
>  麦格就叫麦夫人好了  
>  Lupin就卢莱 字皓琅 皓与月关，琅同音狼  
>  Tanks就唐霓芙  
>  Kinsley就金先生 反正小说里别人也是叫他Kingsley没怎么叫过他的姓  
>  穆迪就叫穆迪挺好的，不需要名了  
>  好吧我承认后面的名字都很随意，不过他们都不重要啊【摊手


	2. 游园：醉扶归

【醉扶归】

——不到园林，怎知春色如许。

次日，晗离便接到知府传来的消息，说他们清早已派人去山上晗离遇到山贼的地方搜索过了，尸体已经不在那里了，看痕迹似乎是山中的野兽叼走了。晗离喝了口豆浆，心想，被野兽叼走了便算了吧。虽然身上没有任何表明身份的东西怪可疑的，不过毕竟是山贼，自然不会像是普通民众那样，或许是自己多心了。接着便想到了昨天救下的琴师，既是刚到此处，应当是借宿在客栈中吧？想到自己大概没什么机会再和他碰面了，晗离感到一阵轻松。虽然因为一个梦境就对一个人产生这样的戒备在他看来是一件很可笑的事情，可他就是没法不这么觉得。

当日，结束了道场的训练，晗离决定在街上转转再回去处理家中的生意，顺便还可以去城口的驿站看看有没有自己的信件。一路上细数着自己熟悉的店铺，还有常在此处流动的小摊，跟店家和小贩打着招呼，友善地推拒他们热情的邀请。蓦地，一扇不熟悉的店门出现在了晗离的视线中。

不对呀。他疑惑着，这店面先前不是一直关着门找不到买家么？竟然在自己都不知道的时候开起了新店。说起来，自从看刀那天，晗离还没有正经地逛过这条街呢，若是当时错过了没注意，倒也是有可能的。

去看看吧。

这样对自己说着，他迈进了这家店的门。

刚一进入门内，便有一股幽香浮来。这香味不浓亦不淡，似有些清逸脱尘的意味。晗离并不懂香，只觉得这香的味道十分特别，就像走在洒满夜色的深林之中，漫步于山间幽谷，又有一冽冰泉落下，撒得空气中满是冰凉冷淡的水汽，沉寂在山穴深不见底的幽秘黑暗之中——但又不止于如此，还有一丝细微的辛味，刺激而辛辣，矛盾冲突又调和统一。神秘、冷淡、遥远，却有热烈掺杂其中，晗离闭上眼猛地吸了几口，竟短暂地生出了欲罢不能的沉醉感。

重新睁开眼。这间店并不大，却很深，不过这里的店大抵都是如此。店中的装潢十分朴素却又不失典雅。三把不同制式的琴悬于墙上，两幅画，一幅是忘川花开，还有一幅是海上十洲，一幅字，字是草书，晗离看不太懂，还有一根用布包裹得很细细长长的东西。

屋内的家具也不多，两座博古架，博古架上共有2只瓷瓶、一座盆景、一大一中两只雕花木盒、7本很厚的书，一张略大的雕花束腰茶几，上面有一只精致的中等大小的木盒，盒上精致地雕刻着奇珍异兽，两张搁着草扎软垫的太师椅，一张用作柜台的条案和一张主人平日坐的椅子。案上意外地很干净，似乎主人还没有想好往上面放什么。

柜台后是一座木雕屏风，屏风上的雕刻十分写意，晗离大概可以辨认出梧桐树、一丛稍矮的长叶子植物，下方似有水意，有狭长弯曲图案，若有潜龙在渊之象，龙形却不甚明晰，也分不清是龙，还是……蛇。

晗离诧异，不知道自己为什么会有蛇的想法，毕竟一般人大概都只会想到潜龙在渊吧？

比这些都更吸引晗离往里走的，是店的深处传来的琴声。分明只是平缓的部分，演奏者却将一曲《广陵散》弹得满满是肃杀之气。

也不知道这样一家店的主人会是谁……

晗离这样想着，也不好意思打断店主，就在店里自顾自地看着。正研究着博古架上的盆景入神，没有注意到不知什么时候琴声停止了。

“陶公子，真巧。”

一个声音惊得晗离浑身一颤，猛地朝屏风的方向转过头去，才发现店主已经出来了，且已经走到了离自己只有几步的距离上，而这家店的主人正是——

昨天救下的琴师啊！

他的眼微微眯着，带着笑，头发依旧是垂下来在尾上缠起的，只是换上了一身看起来非常轻薄的象牙黑直裾，外罩一件同色的暗花半臂，腰间一条银白色的腰带，不贵气却也不寒酸，下面——没有穿鞋袜？晗离这才注意到，地上铺着光滑的木板且几乎一尘不染。

“怎么是你？可你不是……？”晗离有些诧异。

“公子且稍坐。”对方只是礼貌地示意了一下两张太师椅，便又转身朝内室去了。

晗离的潜意识又在叫嚣着让他快点逃走了，但好奇心此刻占据了上风。他一直以为对方只是一个落魄的琴师，在这里短暂停留便会离开的，没想到他非但没有自己想象的那么落魄，还在这城中开了一家装饰得颇有格调不知道到底卖些什么的店。

不一会儿，琴师出来了，端着两只茶杯。

“没想到会有客人，便也没有煮水，还望陶公子见谅。”

就是说这茶原本是他为自己准备的了？

晗离端起茶杯饮了一口，是温凉的普洱，带着一点不知是什么草药的味道。

“茶的味道好特别。”

“在下早年不注意生活，伤了身子，夏季消暑，大抵也就只有这个可以喝喝。让公子见笑了。”

“没有，没有。其实还不错。不过，说起来，你怎么会在这里？这是你的店吗？”

“是在下的店。”一边眉梢挑起，似是在催促晗离把真正想问的直接问出来。

晗离被这神情盯得有些心虚：“我还以为……”

“还以为在下是个行走天涯的落魄琴师？”虽然只是打趣，但对方语气中的某些东西让晗离感到很不舒服，逃走的渴望又涌了上来。

“确……实……”晗离不好意思地挠了挠头。

对方只是眯着眼打量着他，晗离觉得自己脖颈后面的寒毛全都竖了起来，但也不好意思就这么中途走掉。就在晗离以为他们就要这么僵持下去的时候，对方却开口了：“不算全错。在下确只是一介琴师，却还不致落魄。偶得他人错爱，斫出的琴倒也还为某充了些积蓄。如此而已。”

晗离尴尬地哈哈了两声，接着便转换了话题，却也是小心翼翼地：“不过，这间店卖的又是什么呢？……感觉好像什么都有？”

“确是什么都有。不过是在下行走天涯时误得的一些小玩意罢了。寻一个有缘人而已。”

“就是说，室内的东西，遇上有缘人便可卖掉了？”晗离觉得这种做生意的方式倒是新奇得很。

“正是。怎么，莫非公子对哪件东西感兴趣了？”琴师挑眉微笑。

“这……倒……”晗离今日出门还真没想过会买什么东西，虽然他确实很好奇那些盒子里面放着的都是什么……

对方像没有注意到似的自己绕开了这个话题：“本还打算今日登门拜访的，没想到陶公子自己来了。”接着拿出一只小木匣，放到了晗离面前。“感谢公子昨日救命之恩。”

“这就……不用了吧？不过举手之劳而已。”晗离不好意思地推脱着。

“莫不是……公子觉得在下所送之物轻贱，配不上公子的身份？”

“怎么会！”话一出口，晗离就意识到自己入了套了。这下他可是任何拒绝的话都说不出来了。

果然，对方脸上露出了胜利的微笑。

晗离在对方颇具压力的目光下，只好拿过盒子，打开，里面是一只小香囊，香囊是墨绿色的绸底，袋上用银白色的线绣着一朵盛放的花。香囊用一根绸绳串起，下方缀一颗剔透的白玉，一串流苏。晗离拿起嗅了嗅，好久才闻到一丝若有似无的香气。

“……安神醒脑之用。”晗离这才意识到对方在说话，“宜随身佩戴。”

晗离将香囊收进了怀中，谢过了对方，突然想起了什么：“店内的熏香可是……？”

“是在下所配。游历在外，药理、制香在下不过偶然略懂一些，不足挂齿。”

直觉地，晗离知道这个人绝对不仅仅只是“略懂”的程度。但他实在在这里呆了太久了，久到他的好奇心被部分地满足后，便迫不及待地想要逃离。原本依照他的性格，一定会继续问下去，更多地了解这个新到这里的住户，像是这店里的东西都是些什么、香的味道如此特别可还有其他好香、赞美一下方才的一曲《广陵散》云云，哪怕对方身上的某些东西令晗离在一些时刻无话可说的尴尬被放大了不知道多少倍，然而，总之——

晗离随口编出了家中急务，再次向对方道谢后便起身告辞了。对方了然的神情显然是看穿了晗离蹩脚的谎言却没有拆穿，这让晗离又不觉生出了一些愧疚，毕竟琴师并没有做任何值得他这样戒备对待的事情……向对方保证过自己之后一定还会再来的，晗离匆忙离开了店铺，也不管什么驿站信件了，直接返回了家中。

不知道是不是撒谎的报应，回来以后晗离果然被一堆繁杂的事务缠身。幸好赫敏在晚饭后过来帮了会儿忙，不然晗离绝对相信自己今天是睡不了觉了。尽管如此，他还是忙到了四更天。

站在淋浴从头上浇下的热水中，晗离迷迷糊糊的，脑子里不自觉地开始回放起今天和顾伏殇见面的场景。如果要形容他的话，大概就是君子如玉吧？从他本人的举止到他店内的陈设，无一不令人舒服自在，完全的无可挑剔。但……晗离就是隐隐感到不安……晚餐前后和家里的人还有赫敏聊到那家店，竟也没人知道那店主是何人物，都只是知道那里新开了一家店，店主待人友善一类基本没什么内容的信息。

眼睛透过热气腾腾的水雾，瞥到了自己扔在一旁的衣物里掉出来的墨绿色小香囊。

真是麻烦啊。晗离想着，擦干了身子，走出来，捡起了小香囊，正反打量着，也不知道上面这是种什么花。不知道是不是错觉，不过拿到香囊的时候晗离确实感觉到头脑清醒了一些，心绪也安定了一些。

耸了耸肩，晗离便没有将香囊放下，换上明衣，带着它回了卧房。又摆弄了两下，随手扔到了枕头边上，又拿起一本书，躺到了床上。没看两页便歪在一边睡着了，连灯也忘了熄。

———————————————————————————————————————

幽蓝深黑的颜色，深夜的林中，树影也在这黑暗的渲染下沾染上了神秘诡谲的意味。明亮又皎洁的月光透过交叉层叠的枝杈缝隙，穿出一束束银线。初夏的空气中带着一丝难以形容的清香，混着水汽漂浮在林间的朦胧的薄雾中。

晗离打量着四周，他正站在一条被人踩出来的小径上，除此之外再无其他道路。周围全是高得看不见树梢的修长的林木和树下低矮的灌木、草丛。这地方令他莫名有些熟悉。他又往前走了一段，不一会儿，从右侧的草丛中传来了清脆的水声，似是有一个山间瀑布。这下晗离大概知道自己到哪里了。这是城后山的深处。一般都不会有人走到这么深的地方，除非是猎户，或是很少的时候，樵夫。晗离只来过这里一次，不过似乎只要找到了深山里的瀑布和水潭就可以找到回去的路。

他是怎么到这儿来的？是在做梦吗？做梦的人一般会考虑自己是不是在做梦这个问题吗？

晗离一边想着，一边朝着有水声的方向走过去。灌木丛钩着他的小腿也毫不在意，只是往前走着。

不管是不是在做梦，先走到水潭边再做考虑吧。他计划着，走得更快了。

林中似乎刚刚下过雨，泥土有些松动湿滑，晗离在接近下坡的时候一个走神，脚下一滑，便顺着长满矮灌木的泥坡“哧”地溜了下去，一路上被各种枝杈刮擦着，他抬手护着脑袋，耳边只有各种木枝叶子和自己撞在一起碰撞折断的声音，也不知道什么时候才到底。终于，晗离感到自己的脚撞在了一个似乎是大石块的硬硬的东西上，震得脚底发麻，不过也总算是停了下来。惊魂未定地坐起身，他曲起腿，揉搓着发麻的小腿，接着又活动了一下全身的关节和肌肉，才草草拍了拍身上的泥土和碎枝叶，站了起来。眼前没有了高大的树木，矮灌木围出的是一片林间平地。在野花和葱茏的草丛深处，晗离看见了水潭的影子。

随着他向深处走去，水潭的样子也愈发清晰。潭水清澈见底，在洁白月色的照耀下，一池暗色承载着月的光明。顺着晃动出层层涟漪的明明暗暗的水面往瀑布的方向看去，只见如同直接从月中飞流而下的瀑布下，一个皓白色的背影仿佛与这银光荡漾的水流化作了一体。

不。晗离屏住了呼吸。是比这水流还要明亮。

那人身上只有一件薄薄的长襦袢，被水打湿贴在了葱白色的身体上，颈侧被衣领和头发遗忘的地方，露出了一片白玉样的肌肤。黑色的头发被水流梳顺，长长的发尾漂在水面上，顺着水流摇动着，仿佛本身也不过只是黑色的波纹而已。他的身上似乎也散发着柔和的银光，在水借来的光芒中，宛若真正的月亮，落在了水里。

不似人间之物。晗离这样感叹着。

空中一抹闪着银光的小虫飞过。

晗离走得更近。

那人回过头来。

晗离吃了一惊，但这惊讶也没有持续太久。那人长着和顾伏殇一模一样的脸。他现在已经基本确信这是个梦了，只是为什么会在梦里看见那个他避之不及的琴师，他想不清楚。而且，不似他对琴师逃离的冲动，这个人让他感到很舒服，就像是一个很久没有见面的老朋友，让他想要一直呆在这里。如果他委婉地告诉赫敏，说不定她还能够帮自己解解梦。

那人的身形从容而优雅地从水面缓缓升起，向他走来。眼中盛满了无限的陌生与好奇，那仿佛晗离是某个他从来没有见过的稀有物种的眼神，让晗离非常奇怪。

他在离晗离还有一臂的距离上停住了脚步，长发和襦袢竟都已经干了。裸露的双足踩在湿湿的泥土上竟也没有沾上一丝杂色。

他向晗离小心翼翼地伸过手来，像是在对待某种小动物。对于陌生人的肢体接触，晗离本能地想要躲闪，却意外地停在原地没有动。触到脸上的手指令晗离惊得浑身颤了一下。

好冰！就像没有体温一样。

手指在他的脸上拂过，晗离感到了一阵刺痛，这才发现自己的脸上被先前的枝杈划出了一条口，伤口渗出了血。这痛感……难道不是在做梦？

这个发现令晗离惊讶非常，但眼前现在还有另外一个人。

那人收回了自己的手，用困惑的眼神认真地研究着手指上晗离的血。

半晌，他垂下手，偏过头，不带神情亦没有情感，双眼仿佛越过他看向了很远的地方，他悠悠地开口：“人类……吗？”

晗离不知道该怎么回答。

对方似乎也没有在等待他的回答，优美地转身，长襦袢的衣角微微掀起，走开了。

手臂在空中一扬，一件同样皓白的着物凭空出现，飘在月色中，被长长的手指扯过，在空中翻飞，仿佛白色的蝶翼，披在了肩上，随着发梢摇摆着，身影渐渐隐没在漆黑的树林深处。

“这里不是人类该停留的地方，早些离开吧。”

他的声音从远处飘来。

晗离着迷又费解地看着眼前的一幕。

真的……不是……梦吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *话说室内的陈设我都是按七算的，可以数数~把7卷书算作一，把屏风算作内室的一部分的话。


	3. 游园：皂罗袍

日光透过层层的隔断，化作薄薄的光幕投在眼睑上。晗离眨了眨迷蒙的双眼，醒了过来。他打量着周围的环境，依然是熟悉的房间，安静得一如先前的每一个早上。

难道真的是个梦？

晗离抚上了自己的脸颊，指尖碰到了浅浅的破口，微微刺痛，大惊。

竟然是真的？

可自己究竟是如何到了那山的深处，又是如何回来的呢？为什么自己都完全没有记忆？真是奇哉怪哉！

满脑子都是昨天夜里那个白色的身影，晗离心不在焉地穿好衣服——自从他意识到自己是晗离不是HarryPotter之后，便“苦心修炼”，学会了不让任何人帮忙自己完成一切“工作”，又看了看枕边的香囊，想了想，塞进了怀里。

直奔厨房，不顾厨房工作的诸位惊诧的眼神，随意地塞了点东西填肚子，就直奔公敛家而去了。

到公敛家时，赫敏刚准备开始给城里的孤儿们讲义学，这事情自从邓老先生走了之后，一直都是赫敏、卢莱先生、天狼他们几个人轮流着来的。见晗离神情急迫地冲了进来，便重新约定时间，遣散了孩子们。大概听了晗离激动下支离破碎、颠三倒四的描述，便拉着他往韦家的铺子去了。这个时候卢先生他们大概也在那里。

几个人围坐在韦家的铺子里，铺子关了门。韦亚先生喝了一口茶：“白色的不似人的人形之物吗？说起来似乎是有环绕本城的山中有蛇妖的传言。”

“确实。在我小的时候，也常听人提起山中蛇妖的传说，说绕城山的深处决不可深夜留宿，有吃人的蛇妖出没。不过应当只是民间的谣传罢了，到了晗离这一代就已经没这种说法了。”

“这么说晗离半夜遇上的可能是只蛇妖咯？”荣恩兴奋地说道。

“我觉得还无法确定，毕竟整件事情都太过蹊跷。最重要的是晗离连自己怎么离开的房子又怎么回来的都不知道。说不定就只是做了一场梦而已。”赫敏厉声打断。

“不可能。我在梦中有痛感，醒来的时候伤也在，更不要说我还滚下了山坡，如果是梦我早该醒了不是吗？”晗离据理力争。他相信这不是一个梦，这一切都太过真实。还有那个白色的身影……

赫敏很不服气，但一时又无法反驳，对于鬼神之说，她还是绝对不信的。

“哥们儿，你再讲讲那蛇妖长啥样？”荣恩兴致勃勃地问道，已经完全默认那人是个蛇妖的设定了。

“能说的我都已经说过了。要是你还不清楚，去新开的那家店看看店主长什么样就知道了！”晗离还在因为赫敏对他判断的质疑有些不高兴。

“说不定就是那店主半夜在山里面装神弄鬼呢。”瑾薇说着自己的推论，不知道为什么对那店主有着这么大的敌意。

晗离摇了摇头：“不会。”却也再没说什么，只留下一群人奇怪地看着他。但他总不能说，因为那个人给他的感觉跟顾伏殇不像吧？而且顾伏殇给他的感觉是人类，夜里那位却不像……

“假设他是蛇妖吧，晗离你打算怎么办？”天狼换了个角度，直指问题的关键。

“我也不知道。”在所有人的注视下，晗离揉了揉头，“我连我怎么到那里又怎么回来的都不知道……”

“假设这些都不重要，晗离，我觉得你最好还是早点忘掉、避得远远的比较好。”韦亚先生严肃地说道。

“事有反常必为妖孽。韦先生说得有道理。不管你是不是真的遇上了蛇妖，这种事情都不能再发生了。小说故事里面，妖害人的事情还少吗？最后不都是驱魔的人出现降服了妖怪吗？什么妖怪最后和人在一起，不过是穷书生壮志难酬、自觉怀才不遇后酸酸的白日梦罢了。”赫敏也赞同道。

荣恩浑身一抖，似是想起了各种各样的鬼故事：“确实，听说妖会吃人肉、吸人精血……”

“蛇也不是什么好动物。想想就让人害怕、恶心，恨不得早让人来打死了好。”瑾薇也说道。

皓琅笑了笑：“瞧你们一个个说得这么吓人。”接着又严肃了起来：“不过他们说的也有道理。晗离，虽不能说你遇到的一定是不祥，也弄不清楚你是怎么遇上的，但蛇后跟上妖，你还是避开的好，若是不能除之，就躲开吧。”

晗离听得不知为何，百般地不爽，拳头越攥越紧。见天狼也要加入对他“围追堵截”的队伍，蓦地站了起来，在人们或诧异或理解的目光中，大踏步离开了房门，关门的声音砰砰响。

他自己也说不清楚，为什么听到他们把梦中那人说得那么不堪会让他气成这样。或许是因为那个身影本身？晗离觉得自己再没见过比那更美的场景了。那个月下的白色身影、那个消失在林中的白色身影，仿佛勾住了他的魂魄，让他魂牵梦萦。他不相信那天外飞仙般的存在会是什么奸邪的妖物，可他又无论如何想不出反驳他们的话。若不是因为对这些事情基本一无所知，他又怎么会去问其他人呢？更不要说想出可以反驳他们的话了。

他人的话在他的脑海中回荡着，一下又一下地冲击着他所相信的、所倾慕的。他气恼又无措，不知不觉已经在街上转了好几圈。不行！他一定要找出别的证据，他一定可以证明夜晚那个身影不一定就是坏的！可是他又该怎么办呢？他又能去找谁呢？他认识的可以请教的人，方才他都已经见过了……

他恼怒焦急地又绕着闹市街走了一大圈，突然，一个装饰古朴典雅的店铺闯进了他的脑海中。对啊！他……

晗离摇了摇头。不想去见他。他的心里传来这样的想法。

但是对白色身影绝非恶类的相信，还有满心的气闷令他别无选择。想到了他店内的书，还有他显出来的博学的气质，晗离觉得顾伏殇一定知道得更多，说不定会帮到自己，全城，也只剩下他，有可能可以帮到晗离。

犹豫再三，在顾伏殇的店门口来来回回了好几趟，他终于深吸了一口气，走进店内。

和昨天不同，顾伏殇没有待在内室，而是坐在案后，读着一本书。听到有人走进门，他抬起了头。

“陶公子。果真是‘之后再来’。”

一句话，让晗离生生把要出口的打招呼的话咽了回去。

“请坐吧。”示意了一下晗离昨天坐的位置，对方就消失在了内室。不一会儿又出来了，还是端着两只茶杯，只是对方那杯依旧是普洱，晗离这杯却是热腾腾的绿茶。

“你今天煮了水！”晗离笑着说道。

“既然陶公子说会再来……原是打算每天都煮着的，没想到这才煮了第一天，陶公子就来了。”对方眼微眯，神色不明。

晗离蓦地有些赧。

“陶公子今日来找我，可是有事？”

“其实……顾先生可知道……关于白蛇……蛇妖的事情？”到了发问的时候，晗离倒有些不知道该从哪里切入了。

见顾伏殇面露疑惑，晗离又稍稍解释了一下关于先前众人的态度。本能地，他并不打算告诉对方详细的内容，告诉他他问这些问题的初衷。

顾伏殇垂眼，饮了口茶，才慢慢地开口：“他们所说的……不无道理。”

大概是晗离脸上失望的神色太过明显，顾伏殇笑了笑，顿了一会儿，才继续：“但也不尽然。”

“白蛇……最广为人知的，大抵是武帝所斩白帝子，和青城山下的白娘子了。白帝子，在上古传说中是少昊的父亲，白帝乃司西方之神，有疏‘五帝者，东方青帝灵威仰，南方赤帝赤熛怒，中央黄帝含枢纽，西方白帝白招拒，北方黑帝汁光纪’，若说奸邪倒也未必，其身之尊，倒是确实，虽说此白帝子未必就是彼白帝子，说不定还隔了代。”顾伏殇微微一笑，“而白素贞，坊间有传说，她乃白矖与腾蛇之女，白矖与腾蛇为女娲所造的座下近侍，亦非妖邪。白蛇被看做灵蛇、看做神的化身亦是由来已久。”

顾伏殇喝了一口茶：“至于说蛇本身，常常出现在各种上古图腾之中，是尊贵、神圣的图案。被视作始祖的华胥和女娲、伏羲，在描述中也是人首蛇身。‘水虺五百年化为蛟，蛟千年化为龙，龙五百年为角龙，千年为应龙，’蛇与龙的关系亦甚是复杂。古代，螭、鹄、龙、蛇并为奇种，蛇鹤则被视作是吉祥、延年之物。故，蛇也并非皆是危险、狡诈、奸邪、不祥之物。”

见晗离面露欣喜，顾伏殇又说道：“古籍中，蛇妖害人、为祸一方的事情也不少，在下不过为公子提供了另一种可能罢了。说到底，妖、仙、鬼、神，有些时候，界线难明，不一样的或许只是人的态度。”

晗离看向顾伏殇的眼中充满了感激，像是寻找救命稻草的人却找到了一根浮木样的，先前的戒备也全被他忘到了脑后，连连道谢。

顾伏殇眯眼微笑，示意晗离稍等，又进到内室里去了。出来时，手中拿着一只精致的彩绘木盒。他从交领交叉的深处拉出了一枚穿在链子上的钥匙，打开了盒子，取出了一卷画轴，修长的手指将画卷展开，画上俨然是各种各样的妖怪鬼神，旁边用细瘦锋利的小字写着介绍。

说不定是他自己做的。晗离这样猜想着。

“这个……我需要……吗？”晗离突然想起对方是开店的。

“陶公子觉得自己是此画的有缘人吗？”顾伏殇语带微讽地笑问道，接着摇了摇头，“不过是借予公子罢了，莫要让他人看见。公子若是看完了，便还回来吧。”

晗离放心地笑了笑，又纳闷自己在对方面前怎么总是这么狼狈，像是做错了事情的小孩子。接着他瞥见了一个东西，金闪闪的，在箱子深处，他伸出手去，指尖就要触到——

“别碰它！”顾伏殇突然严厉的声音吓得晗离赶忙缩回了手。难道是什么危险的东西？

顾伏殇叹了口气，将盒子拉近了些，再次锁上。

“也不是什么特别的东西。”他顿了一下，“家母的遗物罢了。”

晗离凝视着顾伏殇的脸，第一次，在一闪而过的晦暗神情中，晗离觉得自己或许捕捉到了这个让人看不透的、完美无缺面具下似的人某些作为一个人的东西。

“我……很抱歉。”晗离说着，眼睛依然盯着对方。

顾伏殇的神情却已经再次挂上了那滴水不漏的笑容：“无妨。倒是刚才，在下反应过度，大概吓到陶公子了吧？”

晗离张了张嘴，犹豫了一下该说什么，最后还是说出了他大概上次就应该说的话：“其实……你可以不用叫我陶公子的。听起来怪别扭的……叫我晗离就可以。”

出乎晗离的意料，顾伏殇眯起了眼睛，神情晦涩，透着些许晗离无法理解和形容的笑意：“那……你便叫我伏殇吧。”

晗离压下心中那一丝诡异感，回复以微笑。

又听伏殇讲了一会儿仙妖神怪的故事传说，喝完了手上这杯茶才离开。

回到家中，晗离一直在阅读画卷，不得不说那小字的介绍非常精准，寥寥数字便将一个物种的诸多要点介绍完毕，遣词造句……晗离愈发确信了这画卷大概是伏殇自己做的。

想到这，晗离回想起先前的见面：“伏殇，伏殇……”晗离在舌尖反复玩味着这名字，嘴角挂着笑。

“老爷您在傻笑什么呢？”小彤端着晚餐进来，正好看见晗离的样子，觉着有些好笑。

“没什么。”晗离被打断，也收敛了笑意，草草收起了画卷，帮着小彤放盘子。

“对了，小彤，昨天晚上有没有人看见我出去，或是在家中走动？”

小彤觉得奇怪：“老爷您怎么这么问？昨夜大家都睡得深了，按您的吩咐，不打扰大家休息，也就没再安排夜间值班的人。平日里大家也都睡得很早。您是打算在夜里安排人执勤吗？”小彤怯生生地问道，这小家伙显然是不愿意在晚上还要工作的。

晗离想了想，大概确定了自己应该是夜间梦游到了山中，又梦游回来了，虽然安排了人就可以马上确定是不是这么回事，但若是安排了人，这城中消息传得这么快，估计要不了一个时辰就能给赫敏他们知道，到时候自己要再想怎么样估计也难了。不如就这样，不知道就不知道吧，起码他还能在和夜里那个白色的身影见面。不知道为什么，晗离就是觉得自己今夜还能再见到他。

当晚，换上寝衣，晗离从衣物堆里掏出香囊，贴在鼻子上嗅了嗅，又扔到了床头。

——————————————————————————————

月光透过枝杈投到地面，照亮了前进的山路。夜晚静谧，只剩风声与蝉鸣，还有远处若有似无的水声。

晗离知道自己又回到了山的深处，便也顺着印象中的路朝着水潭走去。这次知道了四周的环境、所去的方向，脚步也稳健、沉着得多。还没从坡上下到平地，晗离就在林的边缘看见了坐在水边浣足的白色身影。长发披散在皓白色的着物上，就连外面的羽织，也是白色带着暗纹的。

晗离刚想走近，那身影却一闪，消失了。

一阵风吹过晗离的后颈。

“昨日不是警告过你……不要再来了吗？”一个声音从身后传来，口吻冷淡而遥远。

晗离转过身，面对那张和伏殇一模一样的脸。对方的警告他记得鲜明，但他也不想就这么离开。不，这身影令他着迷，他想要知道更多，他的好奇心就像是汹涌的潮水，若是不得疏导，他会被淹没其中卷入泥渊。眼前这个身影是一个谜题，是一个他无论如何都想要解开的谜题。

但他不知道该怎样说，他不知道该怎样反驳才会不冒犯到眼前这个洁白的存在，不知道该怎样回答才不会将他推远。于是他们就这样对视着，在月光下、林木间，皓白与赤黑的身影相对伫立着，对视着，坚定与淡漠的眼传递着不知道什么讯息。直到——

“有趣。”那白色身影的嘴角微弯，转身朝树林深处走去了。黑色的长发与白色的羽织随着林间的风微微摆动，脚步不疾不徐，没有引诱，但也没有拒绝。于是晗离跟了上去。

穿梭在林间，衣角带着枝杈沙沙作响，晗离努力记着走过的路。虽然在林间记路其实是件挺难的事情，但先前他和一些城中的猎户、樵夫打过交道，相关的东西也学了一些。而那个白色的身影，一直走在他前方一段距离的地方，既不令他跟丢了方向，也没有让他追上。

走了好一会儿， 那身影停在了一块很不起眼的路边岩壁前。岩壁看不清颜色的石块跟前，是一丛植物，开满了白色的花朵。圆润的花瓣上端尖尖的，花丝也是白色的，中间是嫩黄色的花药——和绣在伏殇香囊上的花一模一样。

他也没来得及多想，因为刚一走近，白色身影便攥住了他的手腕，拉着他，直直地穿过了看起来坚硬厚实的岩壁。

有过Harry Potter梦境的晗离还不至于以为这种时候他还会撞倒坚硬的墙上，但一穿过石壁就直冲他面门而来的枝叶还是另他吃了一惊。他猜想这大概是某个用来做装饰的灌木丛，因为边缘修剪得很平整。还不及反应，对方就拉着他以人类绝不能及的速度穿过了灌木丛，晗离只来得及回头看了一眼那树丛——丛前也盛开着那种白色的花朵，就被拉着穿过了一扇竹制的小门，这大概是哪一家的中门或是后门，他猜想，然身侧因为前行的飞快速度，都变成了模糊的影子。穿过门后，飞驰过石头延段、一只只形状各异的石灯笼和造型别致的树木植物，最后停在了一幢屋子前。

屋子的幛子大开着，和室里空空荡荡的，大概东西都收到了押入里，也看不出这间屋子到底是做什么的，只是很大而已。

对方松开了晗离的手，径自走到濡缘上倚着廊柱坐下，脚在边沿上晃荡着。晗离也不知道自己接下来该怎么办，走近了些便停了下来立在原地。在惊鹿“嗒”的声响的掩没下，一阵铃铛清脆的声响飘过。

那皓白色的人刚拍了拍身边的位置示意晗离坐过去，和室内的袄门便被人拉开了。门后走出一个棕灰色头发的青年，青色的衣与灰色的袴，眼睛在黑暗中显得亮亮的。他挥了挥手，从袄门后飞来了一串带着银色光芒的不知什么东西，给整个和室染上了银色的光晕。晗离这才注意到，和室的袄上画的是群鬼的集会，而那青年的手中，端着放着一只酒盅和酒壶的小托盘，而他的头顶，竟有一对不知是狼还是犬的毛茸茸的耳朵。

妖。晗离在心中说道。

那青年跪身向白色的身影行了一个非常恭敬的礼，端着托盘到了他边上，将酒盅和酒壶放到了他触手可及的位置，为他满上了一杯。

那白色的身影只是点了点头。而这时，青年注意到了还站在半米远的晗离。

“帝子大人，那是？”青年的语调和神情都很平淡，仿佛世上没有任何能让他产生波动的事情，但晗离可以从他的眼中看出抵触和敌意。

“嗯，是个人类。是孤带来的客人。”白色的身影说道，也没有看着对方，接着他转向了晗离，“你还不过来？”

晗离的心中因为方才青年的称呼颤了一下，心想果然和伏殇说的一样。接着又匆忙走近，在踏脱石上脱了鞋，坐到了白色身影的跟前。

那青年似乎还想说什么，但看了看主人完全无所谓也不想听什么异议的样子，只好退了下去。不一会儿他拿来了另一对酒盅和酒壶，行礼，添上酒，又再次一言不发地离开了。

见对方没有说什么便径自喝起了酒，晗离也不再顾忌什么，端起酒杯饮了一口。是花冷的清酒，带着花的香气，大概是上一个季节的馈赠。

“那个……我叫陶晗离。请问你是？请问这里是？”晗离急切地问道，双眼坚定地注视着对方，誓要得到一个答案。

听到晗离的声音，对方的视线由庭院的不知道什么地方，又飘回到了晗离身上。有那么一瞬间，晗离觉得对方的眼神流露出了一丝他所熟悉的人性，那个埋藏着晦暗不明情感的神情，但那只是稍纵即逝的一瞬而已，短暂到晗离差不多要觉得那只是个幻觉了。

“陶晗离……是吗？知道了。”他的视线又回到了庭院中，“方才青唤孤帝子，你若是愿意……也便这样叫吧。”他端起酒杯，呷了一口：“这里是我的宅院。你……还是第一个到这里来的，活着的人类。”

晗离端起酒杯，行了个随意的酒礼：“我很荣幸，帝子。”不过很可惜，在他心里，颜色已经成了区分他的主要特征，所以他想，要是在心里叫他白或者白伏殇，应该也无妨。

从帝子现在所坐的位置，可以看到庭院的后部，尽管没看到过庭院的前部，但晗离知道前部一定比这里更美，实际上这后部已经没什么景了，但从前部引过来的溪流，掩映在树丛与尚未盛放的夏花之中，又配上月色和房中飞舞的银色光点，晗离觉得自己大概可以理解为什么白伏殇会选择在这里饮酒了。

“你……人类……”帝子眯起眼睛看晗离的样子，很像是一条睡梦中刚刚醒来的懒洋洋的蛇，“陶晗离……为孤讲讲，人间的事情吧。”

晗离欣然应允，随便挑了几件身边的事情便渐渐地讲得停不下来。说话间，伴着月色蝉鸣与远处的惊鹿，举盅对酌，几杯酒下肚，抑或是几壶？那酒壶似乎从来也不得见底，晗离竟也不知何时清醒，又在何时，沉沉醉去……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *那啥…虽说是重灾区，不过关于蛇的内容，还是可以相信一些的？虽然因为偷懒只把《拾遗记（外三种）》带回了家，大部分信息也是那个里面的，不过之前因为一个课的缘故，找关于狐妖还有鲛人的信息翻了不少书，像是V引用的那句话就是《述异记》里边的，还有其他一些杂七杂八的，像是《山海经》、《史记》的开头（因为文言文太差所以一直停在开头反复看实在是惭愧）、《搜神记》的一点点、《子不语》的一点点什么的【这样数起来……我翻过的书虽然多，但好像都只是随意的浏览了一点……不算还没看的……实在是……让我死一死】。总之就是…稍稍还是有那么一点点可信度的啦【哭】


	4. 惊梦：山坡羊

惊梦*

睁开迷蒙的双眼，眨了眨，晗离坐起身，还没有完全从睡梦中醒来。记忆一点一点回到他的脑中，伴随着最后一块碎片的回归，他的眼神变得清明。倏地精神十足地从床上跳了起来。

他不敢相信他昨天真的进入了那似乎是白帝子的人生活的世界，还……和他一起喝酒！晗离突然紧张起来。自己都和他说了些什么呀！好吧，他记得自己跟他讲过自己每天的日程，他从小到大学过的那些东西，讲过一些节庆……还有一些食物什么的，不过对方似乎说过他们那里也有类似的东西……似乎主要都是晗离在说话，白伏殇只是偶尔问一些细节上的问题。

回想起晚上的那个白色的身影，晗离的嘴角不自觉地扬起。

【山坡羊】

用了一个上午，在城中心的茶楼和义父、皓琅、韦先生、赫敏和金先生、唐霓芙他们讨论了一下近期发生的事情，尽管并没有什么重要的事情发生，所以主要还是闲聊了，晗离礼貌地谢绝了韦先生一同去他家用餐的邀请。瑾薇、荣恩还有双胞胎他们这些韦家的子辈都聚在一起去外地拜访在钱庄管账的韦禄了，据说他交了个叫芙蓉的女朋友。赫敏则受到金先生的邀请去官府看一部新得的古卷。义父和皓琅有自己的安排。既然他们都不在，晗离若还是去他们家蹭饭，就实在太尴尬了。

随意在街上买了些饼啊糕啊之类的，就着冷茶吃了，想着下午甚是无事，就连自己的好友也都出城或是事情很忙，蓦地便想到了山中的那处地方。还未成型的下午去道场练剑的想法瞬间抛到了脑后，此刻，晗离满脑子都只有山中的那处地方。虽然没有安排夜班的人看看自己晚上是不是出了门，但他怎么都想去看看，那里是不是有那个岩壁、那一丛花。

抱着想到就要做到的态度，晗离消灭掉手上的最后一块红糖米糕，便出了城往府后的山去了。

一开始晗离只是凭着之前和猎户、樵夫等入山的记忆寻找那潭水池，周围的景色对于晗离来说都是差不了太多的树木。直到他走到山的深处枝杈密集到日光都变成了穿过绿叶的荧光和斑驳的光点，在山路的某一个点，心跳漏了一拍，熟悉的感觉吞噬了五感。

没错，就是这里了，每晚清醒过来的地方。

顺着那个地方，晗离很快就找到了水潭，再以水潭为起点，晗离努力回忆着昨天帝子带他走过的路，这并不难，昨夜晗离为了能够再次回到这个地方，很努力地记了走过的路。尽管这个地方白天和晚上看起来还是有很大的差别的，但晗离还是认出了那些被他当做参照物的东西，即便是没找到的地方，他的方向感似乎也没有将他带错路。不一会儿，他的眼前果然出现了一处山壁。他顺着山壁寻找着昨天见过的那种白色的花朵。在他觉得差不多是昨晚入口的地方来来回回找了好几次都没有找到那种话，晗离几乎要开始觉得他所经历的一切确实只是梦境了。直到——

不经意的一瞥，他注意到一小丛绿油油的植物，茎粗粗圆圆的，叶子细长，边缘呈波浪形，和昨夜那白色花朵的茎叶一模一样。难道这就是？

他蹲下身来准备查看，却无意中看到不太远的地方，岩壁上有一个修长的白色身影。晗离心下一惊，莫非？不及反应，惊诧之下的大声质问就已出口：

“谁在那！”

只见那身影被他惊得一颤，在岩壁上滑了一下，竟直接从离地七八尺的地方掉了下来。

晗离心中暗骂自己太傻，大白天的怎么可能在这种地方见到帝子，一面急忙往刚刚那身影落下的地方跑去，人家肯定是被自己吓到了，要是因此受了伤……晗离有些负罪感。

还不等晗离走近，那身影显然是听见了晗离靠近的声音，摇摇晃晃但同时也非常迅速地站了起来，柴刀威胁性地举在胸前，对着晗离来的方向，红色的双眼盛满的防备与狠厉的威胁在看清晗离的一瞬间消失了，柴刀刀锋一转收回了腰间。

“是你。”晗离还没反应过来，那人便向他打了招呼，也不再做出那强悍的样子，靠在了石壁上。

“伏殇……”晗离嘴上说着，开始观察现在的状况，全身白色的伏殇打扮得很随意，原本扎成髻的头发此刻有些散乱，腰间的柴刀和背上已经放了一些绿色的不知道什么植物的篮子，再加上晗离一抬头就能看到的岩壁上一株也许是草药的东西，可以猜想，大概是伏殇出来采草药，正在摘其中一株的时候被晗离突然大喝惊到，从岩壁上跌了下来。顺着往下，晗离果然看到伏殇的一边裤管破破烂烂的，小腿外侧有一个很大的豁口，血染红了白色的布，另一边则似乎伤到了脚腕，已经微微肿起。

“抱歉，我……你还好吧？”晗离眼睛盯着伏殇的伤处，走近。

伏殇抬起头，不可置信地看着晗离，就差没翻个白眼。他还是没什么好气却也还算是客气地应道：“还好。是在下自己不小心。”

不过晗离也没有注意伏殇怎样克制着自己不要说出嘲讽的话，直接走到伏殇面前，背对他蹲下身来。

晗离等了半天不见身后有动静，转过身去，却看见伏殇比他更诧异，似乎还不明白晗离到底想要干嘛。

“上来。我背你。”

伏殇歪过头，仔细打量着晗离，好像他是某个非常难以理解的谜题。

晗离又鼓励地朝他挪了挪。接着他感觉到了重量压在自己背上，双手托起伏殇的大腿，准备小心地避开他腰间的柴刀，却发现柴刀似乎已被伏殇移走了。

“你还需要摘什么吗？还是刚才……？”晗离突然想起刚刚被自己打断的时候对方似乎是要摘岩壁上的一株草药。一边骂自己傻，怎么给忘了，一边手忙脚乱准备把伏殇再放下来，自己爬上去摘。

“算了。回去吧。”背后的声音淡淡地说道。

“确定？我可以帮你摘的……”晗离话还没说完就被打断了。

“回去吧。”

晗离犹豫了一下，才调整了一下姿势，背着伏殇往回走了。

“你的腿，很抱歉，都是我的错。可以……额……我家里有药，可以帮你处理。”走在山坡坑坑洼洼的道路上，晗离开口道。

被脚下的石头绊了一下，晗离的底子让他很快又恢复了平衡。虽然没有真的颠倒伏殇，不过晗离还是决定走得更小心一些。

“陶公子莫不是认为自家的药比我那的更齐全？”背后飘来不阴不阳的一句话。

晗离心下一沉，话中的拒绝让他有些受伤。不知为何，伏殇始终和他保持的距离、伏殇对他示好的拒绝让他格外难受，也忘记了之前是谁一直在告诉自己要离伏殇远一点的。

“回我那。”正当晗离心灰意冷的时候，命令口吻的声音从身后传来。

“你帮我处理。”

开心就和受伤一样强烈却难以理解，但晗离就是止不住地雀跃。不过仔细想想，让晗离处理不过是完全符合逻辑的选择而已，毕竟总不能让伏殇一瘸一拐地去拿药再自己给自己清理包扎吧？这几天伏殇大概会很不方便吧？

就这么一直沉默着走到山间枝杈稀疏，可以看见蓝天的地方。

“那个……我会，我这几天会帮你的，换药、移动，什么的。”晗离说道，声音因为半晌没开口，有些破音，随即又道，“可以吗？”

背后传来意味不明的一声，晗离感觉伏殇是想要拒绝，最后传来的却是：“好。”

一个肯定会被小彤称作傻笑的笑容浮上了晗离的嘴角。

夏风垂着晗离脸旁细碎的长发，和伏殇髻上散落下的头发交杂在一起。

“你送我的那个香囊，”晗离一边小心地走着，尽量减少颠簸，一边问道，“上面绣的是什么花？”

他感到身后的人有些僵硬，于是调整了一下姿势，把伏殇背得更稳了些。

“你问这个做什么？”

晗离想到了昨晚的经历，忍不住微笑：“在其他地方见到了这种花，很好奇。刚刚的岩壁底下那个长波浪叶子的一丛，可是那花的茎叶？”

“是。”晗离感到背后的那身躯稍稍放松了一些，“香囊上所绣是昙花，又名月下美人。陶……你莫非……从未见过昙花？”

晗离立即知道了为何那花只在昨夜出现，今天去却只有茎叶。

“只在书上读到过，亲眼确是第一次见。”

贴着他头顶的脑袋点了点。

“怎么这会儿出来采药？午餐用过了吗？”又走了一会儿，晗离觉得沉默虽然也不错，但难免生出些许尴尬，又开口道。

“清晨就出来了。随身带了些东西吃。”

伏殇的口气有些僵硬，晗离自己也觉得自己用来打破沉默的问题太没水准，便讪讪地闭了嘴。

风拂过绿叶沙沙作响，温暖而清爽。走在草丛间，两个人都没有说话，四周只有蝉鸣的声音，还有间或的鸟叫声。伏殇身上的香气飘浮在四周，让晗离在神清气爽的同时却又晕眩着。绿色的植物与金色的阳光，山路在眼前蔓延无际，就像走在画中，像身上的重量一样不实又真实。晗离觉得下一秒他就会滑入某种令人沉醉其中的幻境。

“那个……”

“安静。”命令的口吻在他能够说出完整的句子之前就打断了他。

于是他闭上嘴，感觉环着他肩颈的手臂紧了紧，让着亦幻亦真的景致渐渐吞没自己，沉浸其中。

在伏殇的指引下，晗离背着他从后门进了他家。

伏殇的院子里除了一间厨房外，便是一些苗圃，晗离猜大概种的花和草药，不过这些显然都是刚种下不久的，所以他也不能确定。推开房门，先是一间像是储物间一样堆了很多东西的屋子，屋子有几个门通往不同的房间，大抵是一间卧室，一间浴室，一个锁着的房间（不过从房屋的外观和布局来看应该相当小），还有一处只用帘子遮着的门，大概是通往店铺的，也是伏殇示意晗离穿过的门。

一穿过门，晗离便对上了一扇镂空的折屏，绕过屏风是一张雕花配脚踏的罗汉床，上面放着非常软的暗花缎面垫，床的另一侧是对称的屏风样的东西，但是是固定的，沿着边缘一直延伸到墙上构成木框架的墙壁装饰，屏风前放着一瓶新鲜的花朵。罗汉床前的天花板上探下来的是一只镂空炕罩及其两侧厚厚的暗花帘。帘的前面有一只鸟笼架，但笼子里没有鸟。地上铺着软软的地毯，考虑到伏殇赤足的习惯，这很合乎逻辑。两座放着很多书和盒子的大书架，一只香炉，一张琴桌，从镂空雕花木窗里投过来的光照亮了房间。这是店面后的内室。

小心地将伏殇放在了罗汉床上，帮他解下篮子放在一边，晗离又迅速地返回了里面的房间，在一堆书边上找到了伏殇说的药箱，那药箱足有晗离腰高，要是背出去，充一个药贩子也是可以的。敲了一下，先搁在那，又进了伏殇的卧室，和店面、内室不同，内室后的房间都朴素到简陋，伏殇的卧室里也唯有一张梳妆台还算精致，其他也不过只有一张架子床、一个柜、一个架子。随手捡了件衣裳，又背了药箱，先带到了内室。衣服递给了伏殇，被对方拒绝了帮助换下裤子的提议，晗离又急急返回了屋里，打了一盆水，又将从厨房找到的冰和一条毛巾泡进了水中，又烧了一壶水，另找了一个盆加冷水兑成温水，扔进毛巾，一手一个端进了内室。

伏殇已经换好了衣服，一手支着，斜倚在软枕上，发髻解开了来，头发瀑布一样披在肩上，细长的小腿从衣间露出来，眼睛闭着像是在睡觉。房间里的香不知道什么时候被他点上了，和晗离第一次进店的时候闻到的不一样。那气味，像火焰，像阳光，温暖而明媚，明媚到晗离问道都觉得有些热了，同时也有一些清新、一些温柔。

刚好奇伏殇为什么会在这季节点这么热的香，接着他就想到了自己一路走下来掌心从冰冷变得温暖的皮肤，大概是伏殇的体质偏寒吧？

这样想着他伸出手去轻轻地碰了碰伏殇的肩，想要叫醒他。手还没碰到，伏殇就睁开了眼，直直地看着他，仿佛能将他看穿。晗离讪讪地缩回手去，示意了一下药箱和他身边的两个盆。

“准备好可以处理了。”

伏殇微微颔首，坐直了身，撩开了前襟，先伸过了被尖锐的石块划破的小腿。

“可能会有点疼。”晗离小心地托起，用毛巾沾了温水细细擦拭着伤口，感觉手中的小腿颤了一下。伤口并不是特别深，大概十数天就能好得差不多。皮肉撕开的裂口渗出的血里还掺着一些碎石屑。晗离担心清理的时候碎石屑擦过伤口弄疼伏殇，一边用毛巾沾，一边用嘴吹着。他感到手中的小腿突然变得有些紧张，心里抱歉，想着他已经尽力不让他疼了，要是还疼他是真没办法了。

将沾血的毛巾扔回盆内之后再处理，晗离在伏殇的指点下找到了药膏和包扎伤口的纱布。用手沾了厚厚一层药膏，凑近细致地一点点敷在伤口上，似乎觉得不够似的敷了一层之后又上了一层，随后才用布小心地包上，不会紧到压迫伤口，但也不会松动散开，最后在布尾打了个结，划伤就算是处理完了。头也没抬，晗离又立即拉过那只盛着冷水的盆子，盆中冰已经化了大部分了，还有一些浮冰飘在水面上。晗离拉过盆中的毛巾，毛巾黏上了冰，有点僵硬，于是他又搓了搓，确定不至于过冰，才小心地托起伏殇的另一只脚，将毛巾包在了这会儿已经肿成了一个拳头的脚踝上。尽管脚踝因为突然的冰冷颤了一下，晗离还是坚定地将脚踝固定好，确定包得够紧不会掉下来了才站起身，擦了擦汗，俯视着正用衣摆重新遮起腿准备在罗汉床上找一个更舒服的姿势的伏殇。

将冰水盆放到了边上又重新整理好了温水盆和药箱，拿起了伏殇换下来的衣服，匆匆回了室内，好一阵收拾才又回了内室，伏殇正端着一本书在看。

“那个……毛巾要是热了跟我说一声，我给你换。”晗离摸了摸头。

“不必，在下自己可以。陶……”伏殇顿了一下，“晗离。你回去罢。”

晗离摇了摇头，先前远离伏殇的潜意识警惕似乎已经是另一个世界的事：“是我害你受了伤，我会照顾好你的。”

伏殇挑眉，神情晦暗不明，随后他垂下眼，抬眼时方才对晗离说：“那你便随意吧。”

晗离笑了笑，拿了几本伏殇推荐的书，搬了把椅子靠在帘边，读了起来。是些上古的记载，还有些神话传说，间或晗离会问些问题，伏殇都详尽地答了，毛巾也换了三四次。

直到晗离的肚子咕咕响起，他才意识到已经到了这个时间。刚准备向伏殇提议买些饭食回来吃，毕竟晗离从来没有做过饭，Harry Potter的梦境中做的东西这里也没有，但伏殇却先一步劝他回去了。尽管晗离原本是打算将伏殇送上床再离开的……不过，仔细想想，他和伏殇不过几面的交情，对方会拒绝也是很正常的事情。

走到门口才发现，不光天色已经黑了，外面还下起了雨。夏天的雨像是天上倾了盆，泼似地洒在人间的土地上，满地都是雨滴打在地面上溅起的密密麻麻的水花，像是地上结了张白色的大网似的，落下的雨更是给眼前的一切覆上了一层半透明的幕。屋檐上滴下的水几乎流成了瀑布。晗离这才想起，自己并遣人没有跟家中说过自己会去哪里，自然也不会有人给自己送伞，却见伏殇已经一步深一步浅地走到了自己身后，手上俨然是一把伞。

谢过伏殇的好意，心中却有些难受，像是被拒绝、被驱赶了似的，苦笑一下，撑起伞走进了雨中。

却在踏入雨中的一刹那停住了脚步。

“我早餐豆浆喜偏烫。请切勿忘了。”

晗离回首微笑点头，又再次郑重地告别，走进了茫茫雨幕。

虽然打了伞，但这么大的雨还是将晗离身上淋湿了大半。忙了一整天又看了好久的书，实在乏得很。晚上随意往嘴里扒了些吃的，洗了澡便上床了。坐到床上便看见家里厨娘送来的点心，想是看他晚上吃的少，中午又吃得随便，怕他饿了，做了送来的。晗离随手拿了只白豆沙酥*，心想着明天给伏殇带一些，头发还没干就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

——————————————————————————————————

睁开眼前先传入感官的，是淅淅沥沥的雨声还有头顶和肩头湿湿的触感。随后皓白的颜色进入了他的视线，抬眼便是和伏殇一样却疏离得不似人间物的脸，一只绘着白蛇与昙花的伞隔绝着晗离和天上落下的微凉的水，不过他注意到自己的头顶与肩头还是湿的，恐怕是从府中一路走来打湿的。

见晗离睁开眼，那身影还是像昨夜那样，没有邀请亦没有拒绝地往前走着。

晗离赶忙跟随，走在他的伞下。帝子没有拒绝，反是将伞又抬高了些，方便两人并行。虽与昨夜一样没有任何言语，却是昨天完全不可及的靠近，晗离甚至能够感觉到帝子身上同着夜雨一样的凉凉的温度，还有这温度怎样一点一点地被他的体温染得温热。暗夜的细雨间偶尔飘过银色的光带。雨打在树叶、树枝，落在地面上，伴随着晗离前进的脚步声，构成了这林间仅有的声响。同白天和伏殇一同走过的静谧不同的如画环境，神秘、幽静又冷清，仿若落入凡尘的仙与神，带着不可亵玩的距离。

岩壁前的昙花又开了，在雨云中透出的月光的照耀下仿佛自身就在发着光，花瓣被雨打着一起一伏。帝子轻轻牵起了晗离的手，穿过，停在了树丛前的小径上。帝子松开晗离的手，又将伞换回了原来的位置，继续往前走去。顺着延段，前方就是昨日穿过的竹门，推门，便进入了帝子的宅院。延段继续延伸，帝子虽然走得不快，却也不慢，晗离只大概地瞥了几眼宅院园林的全貌。帝子的宅院算是比较典型的寝殿式庭院，有一个不小的池，中岛、泉殿、钓殿一类，各类石、木与各式的灯笼也一应俱全，只是晗离也没有机会细看。

终于走到了可以看到园林正面大概样子的地方，帝子却引着晗离走进了对舍的槫缘，室内的灯光耀得玻璃上廊外一片绚烂斑驳。一个头上长着角的小孩恭敬地接过了帝子手上的伞，消失在了某个房间，又只剩下了帝子和晗离两人，又只剩下了屋外的雨声。帝子端着一只不知从哪来的烛台，领着他穿过屋内没有点灯的错综复杂的走廊。来到一对绘着白蛇与四神兽的浮世绘袄门前，还不等帝子做什么，袄门便向着两边打开了，露出门后的景象。房间很大，灯火通明，可以看到许多画轴、字轴与摆着花器等各式物件的壁龛*，就位置和面积来看，大概就是帝子的卧室了。大屏风现在摆在主位后，屏风上绘着白蛇与昙花，透过打开的幛子与雨水不断滴下的濡缘檐，可以看到园林的全貌。人工的山并不在正南而是稍偏，对着寝殿的方向还有一座三层楼高的建筑，但那个方向并没有光，故而也看不鲜明。

屋内摆好了一张比较大的精致方矮桌，旁边已经等了四只座敷团。一个打扮得花魁一样艳丽的女子已经等在了那里，青则站在门边，此外还有两个小孩样的妖。见到帝子，房间中的人都伏下行礼。两个小妖退出了房间，又行了个礼，关上了袄门。青则将帝子和晗离引到了主位和次主位上，为他们斟上了酒。

“所以——你就是帝子的人类？”那艳丽的女子眼睛微眯，顺着红色眼影的狭长眼角延伸出旖旎的姿态，透着些懒洋洋的性感。接着她伏下身，越过桌子细细打量着晗离，锁骨与嫩白的胸口透过领子露了出来，再加上这细细评估的眼神，弄得晗离浑身不自在。

“大概……是吧。”晗离嘴角有些抽搐。

帝子头微偏，一边眉微挑，那女子便不再为难晗离，又好好地坐回了自己的位置上，身子斜斜的，显得十分懒散，一只手把玩着酒盅。

“真不懂他有哪一点特别的。”那女子撇了撇嘴，本应是很无理的动作却被她做得妩媚非常，而后耸了耸肩“罢了。我名为绯，是九尾狐。青你也见过了，是青犬。你呢，人类？”绯颇为娇嗔地抱怨道：“帝子那家伙就是不肯跟我们说说你。”

晗离向两只妖行了礼，一边腹诽像对方不在一样谈论白伏殇真的不要紧吗：“我叫陶晗离，是，额……”随后发现自己除了人类这个头衔之外大概再没有什么可介绍的了，再怎么说他也没有及冠，“城中陶家的家长。”最后他只能说这个凑数了。

“哦？家长？”绯睁大了漂亮的眼，歪着头，然后又看了看旁边的帝子，像是寻求帮助一样，“难道是我太久不去人界，连人类的年龄和长相也分不清了？你看起来并不大……还是人类的外貌变化变得和妖一般慢了？”

“啊，没有，其实我……”晗离赶忙解释，“我的父母在我很小的时候就去世了，家里也没有直系的长辈，所以……”

“所以你是一个人长大的咯？身边谁都没有？厉害……”绯的眼中闪出了感兴趣的光，急切地怂恿着晗离再多讲一些。青则仿佛什么都没听到一样，只是坐着，似乎对于晗离还是抱着某种抵触和敌意。

“其实也不算是完全一个人……”绯既问了，晗离也便不保留什么，从小时候和父母的经历，讲起了他怎么一个人接下了陶家，怎么样在义父和朋友们的帮助下长大。说话间，视线不知怎么地飘到了帝子身上无法离开，也便没有错过帝子在他提到独自长大、一个人肩负家族的时候，帝子眼中稍纵即逝的，人的痕迹。是同情？不像。是感同身受？晗离好奇着，但帝子却没有表露出更多，只是像前一夜一样，安静地听着晗离和绯的对话，偶尔在细节上提一些问题。于是他也自然没有看见，就像他观察着帝子的神情，绯也同样观察着他的神情。而青，除了给在座的诸位添酒外，便罕有其他的动作，在极其稀少的情况下，他会向晗离发问，问题都非常尖锐，但也帮助了话题进行下去。

于是就在晗离自己也没注意到的时候，他的整个成长历程，都已经向在座的三个妖和盘托出了。不过晗离并不觉得这有什么，相反他一点都不介意帝子知道自己个人的事情。他只希望，就像帝子了解他的事情一样，他也能够更多的知道关于着夜色中神秘的白色身影的事情，想知道他的过去，想知道他的现在，想知道他脑海中的想法……不过晗离也就想想罢了。他知道，等到他该知道的时候，他自然会知道的，就像HarryPotter的梦境中那个人的事情一样。

院子里，雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，淋湿了微热的夏日梦一般的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我知道游园惊梦其实是同一出啦，不过我觉得两个名字拆开都还没，如果只是惊梦感觉就没有游园的那种感觉了，所以擅自把惊梦这一出拆成了两部分，而且可以发现我只用了一部分的曲牌名。
> 
> *楼外楼白豆沙馅的东坡酥真的敲好吃啊啊啊！
> 
> *写到这里突然忘了卧室里可不可以有壁龛了，这种地方的安排应该和普通的民居不太一样？要是错了就……当做没看见吧。


	5. 惊梦：山桃红

【山桃红】

第二天，天才蒙蒙亮，小彤便按晗离说的将他叫了起来。一起床，晗离便急急忙忙解决了自己的早餐，开始准备要带到伏殇那去的东西。因为不知道伏殇的口味，于是晗离便叫厨娘什么都准备了一点，并再三强调豆浆一定要一直热着，快到出门了再打给他。至于说点心，同样因为不知伏殇的喜好，也是各种口味的皆拿了一些。想到之前伏殇说过自己身体不是很好，又再三叮嘱厨娘，不可向给他做吃食那样味重，不可辛辣也不可以太酸或是太甜，直说的厨房的众仆都有些不耐烦了，才被尴尬地小彤请了出去，并再三保证自己会盯着厨房，保证不会有问题。

昨日的雨，今日还下着，只是小了许多，拿了伞，提上食盒，嘱咐了小彤告知所有来找自己的人近期的所在，便直奔伏殇的店铺去了，也不管泥水溅了满裤。还没到门口，就看见店铺已经开了门，伏殇正倚在门边上等他，穿着墨绿暗纹的直身，依旧没有穿鞋，在清晨的雨中显得有些单薄，看起来已经等了一会儿了。心中涌上一阵无名火，晗离把食盒和伞放在门口就抱起伏殇走进内室，也不管对方一脸震惊、恼怒和抗拒、眼中有深沉的冷光一闪而过，小心地放在了罗汉床上，又去拿了东西，关了店门，才又忐忑不安地回来。

一边紧张地等待着伏殇对自己方才举动的反应，眼睛时不时往边上瞟，一边假作镇定地把食盒里的早餐一样一样地摆在罗汉床中间的桌上。可忐忑地等了半天，对方却一点动作和反应也没有，只是淡淡地看着他一点一点把显然过多的东西摆在桌上。而晗离自觉已经够磨蹭了，要是再放满动作就太刻意了。最后一只盘子也落在了桌上，豆浆从容器流进杯中将其灌得半满，简直就像是对晗离的某种最终判决就此下达。

“额……”晗离开口，声音因为半晌没说话有些走音，一直避免着视线撞上伏殇的，“咳。那个……因为不知道你的口味，所以额……他们没放味太重或是辛辣的东西，所以大概不要紧……应该。”

眼前的豆浆杯底离开了桌面：“有劳。”

突然的开口令晗离有些许猝不及防，伏殇的声音没有什么语调，晗离好奇他此语究竟何意，抬眼便蓦地撞进了伏殇的红瞳。那眼中看不见预料中的愤怒或责备，也没有感谢或喜悦，像是不见底的深渊，随着每一秒的凝视更加深邃，在视线不断坠落中，寻不清其中隐藏之物。

似乎并不是讽刺的话语，实际上对方看起来丝毫没有对他先前的举动做出任何反应，出乎晗离的意料之外。

仿佛发条停止了转动，一瞬，晗离的脑中一片空白，所有的想法动作都飘散而去。两人相视而坐，抬眼与垂首的视线相交汇，在那一秒竟仿佛生出了永恒的意味。

沉默的咒语被打破，晗离的视线下飘，瞥见了伏殇还缠着纱布的赤裸的足，在清晨细雨的湿气中苍白得有些冷。着了魔一般，晗离心中的感觉仿佛也蒙上了清晨的雨雾：“刚刚失礼了。今天是我不好，明天我再来早些。你脚上有伤，不用来等我的，我自己进来就好，起晚一点也不要紧。这几天寒气重你不要光着脚在屋子里走……”

“不要告诉我我该做什么。”伏殇的声音很轻，听上去和之前并没有什么差别，但晗离就是能从其中听出其中汹涌的情绪。一瞬，沉默弥漫在整个房间，缠裹着两人，没有动作也没有语言。一个是不知如何回应，而另一个……

“晗离……晗离……”晗离的眼中映着伏殇勾起的嘴角、半阖的眼睑和他深不见底的血色瞳孔，对方呼唤他名字的方式莫名地令他有些熟悉，却又一时想不起来，接下来的话却更是令他困惑不已，“我大概有些明白了，为什么他们……”

但伏殇也没有给晗离太多时间纠结话语中的意思，或许他根本就是说给自己听的，本就没想让晗离明白。他微微抬起缠着绷带的小腿：“给我换药。”

晗离好笑于对方越来越熟练的指使人的架势，却又觉得似乎他就该是这样的，相比之下带着敬语彬彬有礼的那个伏殇才是他的面具。一般来说晗离比谁都反感被呼来唤去，不过……他揉了揉自己就算扎起来也不怎么服帖的头发，老实地走进屋内，取了药和绷带，又一次坐在了脚踏边缘。一层层解开绷带，伤口上的红不似昨日那样鲜艳，也不再有血渗出，伤口的边缘因为被包裹而泛白，有着软而易损的色泽。

晗离一边处理着伤口，一边注意着伏殇用早餐的样子。哪些东西只吃了一点点，哪些吃得多一些，哪些根本没有碰……哪些食物让他的神情柔和又有哪些食物让他的眉毛显出不悦的形态……这很奇怪。作为Harry Potter的梦境里他和秋还有Ginny交往过，在前者的问题上他被Hermione埋汰为缺心眼，后者……他不知道，毕竟他当时和Ginny已经认识了很长时间了，两个人在一些原则性的问题还有魁地奇的爱好上早就和大部分的Weasley一起达成了共识，又有Hermione直接给他分析答案……他……大概也没有怎么去探索过Ginny的想法。至于说Ron和Hermione的喜好什么的，似乎从刚刚见面起就已经近乎直白地“告诉”他了。作为晗离，他也从来都没有这样观察过一个人。就像是被某种力量牵引想要了解更多，并惊讶于自己竟真的可以看出对方的好恶，哪怕从表面上他其实并不比秋好懂。仔细想想，作为HarryPotter似乎也存在着这样一个人，除了自己大概没有几个人可以看懂他……

走神的绿眸对上豆浆雾气晕染下的红瞳，晗离这才意识到伏殇刚刚似乎跟自己说了什么，而且已经等了他有一会儿了。

“对不起，我刚才走神了。你说了什么来着？”晗离摸了摸鼻头。

“香炉，晗离。”伏殇眼微眯，侧着头似乎在观察什么有意思的东西。

晗离焚上炉中的香，又是那种温暖的香气，弥漫在初夏落雨微凉的室内。

晗离依旧在原来的位置上看着书，不知什么时候就睡着了，醒来的时候午餐已经摆在了桌子上。下午是在琴声中度过的，晗离甚至还学会了简单的勾和挑。夜幕降临时，伏殇将他送走。

之后的日子也像这样过去，只是伏殇过了几天就没在门口等他了，晗离自己开门进店，有时会在内室看见伏殇倚在罗汉床上等着他，有时……伏殇的起床时间似乎也变得越来越晚了，到后来有的时候晗离会在卧室的床上发现还在睡觉的伏殇，晗离会看着对方睡着时意外柔和的样子发笑，然后准备一些洗漱的热水，尽管这样的机会并不多。经过第一天的“观察”，晗离之后早餐带的基本都是伏殇喜欢的东西了，还有各种点心，伏殇看书的时候总喜欢吃一些甜的东西。每天伏殇都会给晗离泡不同的茶，但香却总是那种温暖的香，尽管喜欢，但晗离却莫名有些想念第一次进店时闻到的那种味道。晗离也向伏殇问起过那种香，它还有它的名字，伏殇只是偏头看着他，脸上带着讥嘲的笑意，让晗离觉得似乎有些他应该知道却不知道的背景，然后轻声又冰冷地唤着他的全名：“陶晗离……你不可能真的喜欢那种味道的。”晗离心中打了个寒颤，再也没有问过。

除此之外，两个人的相处意外地和谐默契。有时他会看伏殇抚琴，手指优雅地在琴弦上游走，偶尔伏殇心情尤好的时候会教他一点点；或者他们会下一盘棋，尽管晗离没有赢过，最好的成绩是平局；有时晗离只是看之前的书，一本看完后伏殇会给他一些其他的，只是不知什么时候伏殇开始允许晗离和他一起坐在罗汉床上。午餐是伏殇准备的，除了第一天看书看到睡着，晗离都会扶着伏殇到厨房帮他一起弄，只是很简单的菜，不过晗离莫名吃得很满足，虽然晗离并不知道伏殇到底什么时候买的菜；有时陶府也会送午餐过来，是伏殇喜欢的口味。

有时晗离会在下午离开去见见赫敏、荣恩、韦家的人或是长辈，不过都是短暂地交流了比较重要事务后便立刻又回到了店里。这当然也引起了好友们的不满，不过晗离将功折罪的理由被他解说得很充分，决心又是相当不可动摇的样子，知道自己好友的性子，自然也不会去做无用功，只是心里期盼着那个不知道从哪里冒出来的顾伏殇早点好，又担心着对方好了之后晗离还是会黏在那里，也不知道这个小店铺的店主到底有什么好的，怎么想怎么可疑啊。就在不知不觉中，同辈的好友们无言地定下了等这个顾伏殇好了，晗离不在的时候，去探探他究竟是个怎样角色的计划。

晗离依旧每天在枕边香囊的陪伴下睡着并在深夜的山道上睁开双眼。

白色的身影最初会在远处等待他，到后来渐渐形成了一种默契，晗离穿过林间与花丛走进岩壁后的世界，看见竹门前小巷上的白伏殇，或是青，这种时候对方一定是在屋内等着他了。他会在濡缘上看见斜倚着廊柱的帝子，或是坐在寝殿中央熄灯观赏池景月色的帝子，还有时青会带着他荡舟到泉殿或钓殿，尽管帝子从来不垂钓，宅院中就算是池中的鱼也是他家的妖。若远远地听见帝子拨弄三味线的声响，晗离就知道，今晚不会有其他的小妖怪来打扰他们。有时他们会交流人和妖的事情，有时他们又只是坐在那里，看着夏花，看着月亮，看着园中的山水，享受着彼此安静的陪伴。青和绯有时会和他们一起，这时白伏殇就会吸绯带来的烟，长长的烟管被长而白的手指托着，侧身露出脖颈的线条，尽管不喜欢烟的味道，但晗离对这个画面或许有些着迷。

如果屋子里面灯火通明，那么一定是来客人了，或是住在这里的小妖怪们都在家。除了青犬青和九尾绯还有帝子家的诸多小妖，他已经见过了长得酷似梦中LuciusMalfoy的犬神辉*，一副趾高气昂的样子当做晗离不存在；总是吵嚷着缠着帝子也不知道把手放在哪里又总是醉醺醺样子的酒吞童子，晗离莫名地对他有强烈的厌恶感，心里有些恶毒地盘算着什么时候把童子切弄到手才好，尽管他知道酒吞童子并不是那么坏；飞头蛮的姑娘朱，常常不知道什么时候就把头从脖子上弄不见了，总是一阵好找；晗离最害怕的是见到山魈的时候，虽然山魈大概是他见过的妖里最不危险的一类了，但它的笑总是让晗离不寒而栗。而晗离往往是大多数妖调笑和消遣的对象，他们会用言语挑逗他（尤其是绯），灌他酒，风雅一点的会要求他吟诗作对，年幼的妖会拉着他游戏或是讲人类的事情，但是从来没有过分的举动，或是真的令他太过难堪的言行。晗离猜想，大约是因为帝子。每当这个时候，帝子都只是在旁边看着，伴着他每一天都不一样的和果子，显得遥远而疏离；偶尔露出一丝人的神情，是在晗离和小妖玩得疯的时候，或是夜晚最热闹的时候。他的眼神会柔和下来，就好像，他也是真的发自内心地喜欢这样安详又愉悦的时光，或者，至少，晗离是这么觉得的。这种时候晗离都会格外卖力地投入，想要留住这神情，尽管他本人并不是擅长和人打交道或是聚会的类型，所以最后往往落得尴尬——效果却往往意外地成功。大概因为这个，青对他似乎也不像一开始那样抵触了。

“你的伤已经好得差不多了吧？”晗离从公文上抬起头来。自从某一天他因为在伏殇店里待得时间太久导致熬夜都没能做完公务，只好把事情带到店里继续，却在自言自语的时候意外发现伏殇的建议对效率非常有帮助之后，就毫不顾忌地把这些东西也往他的店里堆了。

从容地撮完最后一个泛音，伏殇抬眼望着晗离：“你想——”

“我想，你……咳……我是说我们一直这样呆在室内——”

“如果你有事情，去便是了。我不记得要求过你留在这里，晗离。说起来你已经很久没有去道场了，不是吗？”伏殇冷冷地说道，一边眉毛挑起，嘴角勾起，显然乐在其中。

“我不是这个意思！”果然，觉得自己意思被曲解了的晗离愤怒又焦急地说道，“我是说你已经很久没有出门了，我们应该出去走走！”

伏殇脸上的笑意更明显了。

他从琴桌后起身，朝着折屏的方向走去：“在这等。”

两人漫步在聚集着商店的街上，朝着河的方向走去。伏殇已换下了整日待在店中时渐渐习惯的随意的白色衣衫，换上了颇似第二次相见时的着装，只是配色变成了墨绿与黑色，之前在店里一直懒得扎、披散着的长发也被发带规整了起来。比起这样，晗离还是比较喜欢他随意的样子，或许是因为随意地相处久了，这样整整齐齐、站起来的伏殇总觉得有某种压迫性的气息吧？

都是那个梦害的，晗离这样说服自己道，谁让他和Voldemort那么像。

伏殇显然在刚刚到这座城的时候就已经把这条繁华的街道摸得通透了，他经过时对这条街上的人和事发表着评论，几乎要让晗离以为这个人和自己一样在这里长大了。

晗离知道，如果这会儿赫敏和他们在一起，一定会因为伏殇说的话皱眉头了，在他身边一些人看来，对他人这样的刻薄又尖酸的评价是不可接受的，但……晗离曾亲眼看见过药店的值班粗暴地轰走病重却药费不够的穷人，知道隔两间店当铺的老板勾结城中的混混坑害自己的顾客虽然一直找不到证据，也听说过斜对面贩茶的老板面对不识货的客人以次充好的事情……说实话，晗离才不想管赫敏他们会怎么想呢，听着伏殇说话，他就是觉得说不出的解气。更何况，且不说伏殇的言语艺术怎样高超，一段段正反冷热反问排比下来的嘲讽是怎样教人听得酣畅淋漓，晗离得承认，伏殇在看人上很有一套。这些人他来到城中也只有在刚开店的时候礼貌性地拜访过一次（如果他对晗离说得是真的的话），之后日常没有来往过多久他就因为晗离的缘故受伤闭店。可他却能对每个人的缺陷、那块黑色的小地方一针见血，仿佛这些人对他来说都是透明的。晗离原来那些模糊的反感，经伏殇一说，立即就明晰了起来，觉得就是这样没错啊，而后便是出气时那种扭曲又汹涌的快感。

在他的好友身边，他常常会隐藏自己这些阴暗的想法，尤其是赫敏，她像鹰一样敏锐，监控着他的一言一行，不让他有一丝偏离。虽然知道这是为他好，他也十分感激，但不可否认，这也同时让他压抑和厌烦。在伏殇身边，他觉得自己再阴暗的想法也可以被接纳、被理解并被反馈，他可以做全部的自己而不必顾忌其他人怎么看……任由心中的黑火灼烧，晗离为伏殇的评论加起了料。

渐渐地走到了街的末尾，蓦地，感觉到了身边人的走神，晗离转头顺着伏殇的视线看去。怎么看都只是一个很普通的临时小摊子，摊主大概是从外地打了些货来到城里卖的吧，摊子上的东西各种各样十分杂。

“伏殇？”走神的伏殇没一会儿就完全停下了脚步，接着转身，入迷一般走向摊子。

在摊前驻足，修长的手指从一堆东西里夹出了一只玻璃小瓶。

“金平糖？*”晗离好奇地凑过去，不明白为什么这种普通的糖果会吸引伏殇的注意力。尽管伏殇爱好甜食，不过比金平糖好吃的甜食伏殇也吃过不少，都没有见他表露出这样的热情。

伏殇向摊主付了钱，托着小瓶微笑着转过身来：“是啊。我的小时候，母亲总是会买这些甜甜的东西，说什么小孩子就是要吃甜，其实是自己喜欢得不行吧？真是可笑的少女心。精致的食物一样都买不起，有时连果腹都勉强，却总能攒出钱来买这种奢侈品*，每天都塞给我一点。我明明最讨厌吃甜了……”说到最后一句，伏殇的脸色突然阴沉下来，像是想起了什么令人不快的事情，蓦地静了下来，转身快步离开了摊位。

晗离小跑了两步才追上，因为伏殇突变的态度而困惑，却见伏殇一脸平静地向他回过头：“你今日可有什么安排？”

“没有啊。我本想我们就这样到处随便走一走……”

“去道场吧。”

“啊？”晗离十分困惑，一是他今天根本就没有考虑过做“正事”，而且，伏殇的意思是要跟他分开，让他去做自己的事情还是……？

“因为我的缘故你已经很久没过去了，若是再耽搁你，我会于心有愧。今天便去吧。你我一起。”伏殇的眼中透出某种锐利的情绪，向晗离侧过的脸颊上露出一抹微笑，“……我也想再看看晗离持刀的风采。”

只是这一句话，令晗离莫名地紧张了起来。有那么一瞬间，他忽然觉得可以理解那些因为把男女朋友带来耍帅结果训练得乱七八糟的人的心理了，但随即，他又甩开了脑中浮现出的既视感，同意了伏殇的要求。不过是带好友去看自己训练罢了，和赫敏他们来找自己也没什么差别，没什么好紧张的。

晗离脑中构想了许多种情况，像是和之前那些被带来的“亲属”那样不停地问这问那的，或是两眼放光就算其实在他们看来做得很烂也会令人尴尬地欢呼的，但伏殇只是静静地跪坐在一旁，一双红瞳平静无波地看着他指点其他人的动作，神色中看不出情绪。晗离心下有些打鼓，但还是压下这些感觉，将注意力集中在自己的同门们身上。

查看完了不在这段时间大家的进度、纠正了一些动作，晗离便打发他们自己去练习了，自己走到了伏殇跟前。停在伏殇身前时，那种紧张的感觉又涌上了晗离的喉头。该说些什么呢？“我怎么样？”这问题太宽泛了，空洞，显得很弱。“我刚刚帅吗？”虽然心里希望他给的是这个肯定回答，但问出来，实在是太羞耻了啊！怎么都像是在讨赞赏的，就算得到了也不会完全开心吧？晗离还能想到的大概就是技法上面的话题了，不仅显得没话找话，而且伏殇一个琴师，大概也不懂这些吧？

“辛苦了。”伏殇递上了一杯水，打断了晗离的怔愣。

纠结的表情变作了微笑，他在伏殇边上随意地坐了下来，喝了口水，一边看着其他人练习，一边让初夏运动的热量从自己身上蒸腾走，享受着伏殇安静的陪伴。他能感觉到伏殇的视线在他身上停留。带走热量的清风似乎也变得有些燥热。

看着大家反复练习着相同的动作，坐了一会儿不免有些无聊，晗离突然有了主意：“我来教你些基本的防身技法吧？”

正开着金平糖瓶子的伏殇停下了动作，挑眉询问地望着晗离。

“我是说，我们第一次见面的时候，不是有人在打劫你吗？我教你一些基本的防身技法，这样再遇到这种情况也可以对付一下。”晗离一边说着一边站起了身，向伏殇伸出手去。

伏殇盖好了金平糖的盖子，抚了抚衣衫下摆，也站了起来。

晗离缩回手去，揉了揉头发。

刚指点伏殇摆好姿势，就听见了荣恩的声音：“听他们说晗离你今天到了道场我还吃惊。哥们儿，你这班可是翘得有点久啊，人都难见一面的，跟勾了魂似……嗷！”荣恩发出了呼痛声，接着赫敏也出现在了视线中，她显然不像荣恩那么大条，第一眼就注意到了晗离身边的伏殇。

她走到伏殇跟前，得体又拘束地行了个礼，散发着戒备，脸上却依然是友善的笑容：“想必足下就是城内新古董店的老板顾伏殇了吧？在下公敛敏，久仰大名。”

伏殇也回了一个礼，眼睛微眯，不知道在想什么。

“原来他就是！”荣恩咋咋呼呼的惊讶只持续了一会儿，接着他想到了刚进来时晗离准备做的事情，“晗离你不是准备教他打架吧？”

“不是打架，那是……”晗离不高兴地皱眉，不过显然被忽视了。

“这种事情，我来也可以啊！何必带来这里……”荣恩带着些兴奋的跃跃欲试同时又有些许不快地说道。不过他被伏殇轻声又充满了嘲讽意味的“哦？”打断了，顿时觉得火气要冲过头顶。

“这位是？”伏殇没注意到似地，不紧不慢地问道。

“这是我的朋友……”晗离正准备帮荣恩的失礼说说话。

“我是城中韦氏铁匠的第六子，从小和武器打交道，你要是怀疑我的能力，尽可以和我比比看！”说着还夺过了旁边少年手中的木刀比划了一下。

“那便试试。”伏殇声音很轻，但渗着令晗离不安的兴致和令人无法理解的盛怒。伏殇走到角落，拿起了一柄扫帚，用力去掉了帚头，留下一根长棍。

晗离紧张地咬着唇，虽然荣恩和他完全不能比，会的也只是一些很基本的战斗技巧，但和普通人相比也是不错的了，若是他真的和伏殇打起来，看他最近透着不满的态度，恐怕手下也不会有什么轻重。正想阻止，两人却已经动了起来。

事情发生地非常迅速，荣恩直直地朝着静立的伏殇攻了过去，刀眼看就要顺着上方落下。一直静立着的伏殇只稍稍移动了一下脚下站立的方向便侧身避开了这次攻击，手上的棍子在击中荣恩手腕，打掉木刀的下一个瞬间，圆润的一头直攻荣恩的面部而去。被集中了额鼻的荣恩还来不及反应，下一秒又被伏殇一个利落的蹲身、衣下的长腿拖着脚踵在地上扫出的优美扇形，彻底撂翻在地。利落地起身，仿佛什么都没有发生，伏殇将木棍靠在了门边的墙上，向晗离回过头来。

“正如你所见，基本的防身我还是会的。不过，多谢你的好意。改日再会。”接着便头也不回地离开了。

道谢很空洞，话也很空洞。信息已经在他先前的动作中表露无遗，只是这信息不是给他晗离的。晗离只是不明白，伏殇为何会觉得有必要给他的朋友以震慑，他们只是还不够认识他而已，更何况荣恩的个性本就是……还有伏殇的神情中所透出的某种类似于解气的情绪。虽然他也很生气荣恩的态度，但……总觉得不只……还有他行为中所透出的拒绝……或许让伏殇和他的先前的朋友们交友并不是什么明智的主意……尽管他本也没有这个打算，这次相见纯粹是一场意外。

伏殇一走，晗离和赫敏、荣恩就陷入了一场“混战”。最开始或许只是一两个用词的“茬”，紧接着就像是多米诺骨牌，一个挑起另一个，吵到最后，他们大概也没讲清楚自己在吵什么。想到伏殇的离开，晗离就莫名地窝了火，无名的烦躁让他变得就像个刺头，一碰就炸。显然荣恩和赫敏也没好到哪去。最后三个人在道场门口不欢而散。说实话晗离也一点都不为冲赫敏、荣恩发火而感到抱歉，他们那是什么态度？难道他陶晗离除了他们以外就不能交其他的朋友了？为什么他们都对伏殇那么排斥？用那种对待敌人的态度对待一个他们不认识也不了解的人本身就很过分，晗离冲他们发火合情合理。他们显然需要在对晗离占有欲过度的问题上好好清醒一下了。

懊恼地把香囊甩到枕边，晗离把自己往床上一摔，熄了灯，对着被隐约月光照亮的天花板发着呆，脑中响起伏殇的《流水》，眼皮越来越沉……

——————————————————————————————————

“诶？！你是说除了这里之外，外面也是你们的世界。还有街道、集市和其他的宅院之类的很多很多东西？”晗离因为新信息而大吃一惊。

“那当然了，小鬼，这可是一片山呢，怎么可能只有一个宅院？”绯看白痴一样望着他，慵懒地吸了一口烟。

“帝子，那我们……！”晗离刚转过头去便对上了帝子望向他的目光，他的红瞳亮亮的，几乎透着和晗离同等的兴奋。

“嗯。走吧。”帝子得体地起身抚了抚着物下摆，叫人给晗离拿来一件暗红色的长羽织。一旁的小狐还准备为他拿来带着妖力的纱布遮面却被帝子挥手遣走了。轻车熟路地指挥着青犬和九尾，“青，绯，带路。”眼神示意晗离跟上，便走出了这个似乎已经成为固定场景的宅院。

出了宅院后，来到的街道非常热闹。街道两边的店面都开着门，各种各样的商铺里热热闹闹的，有的在招呼客人，有的在外面揽客，里面还有不少已经在夜晚享受了一会儿已经微醺正进行着行酒的节目的人。不知从哪里传来了乐声。街道的空中漂浮着暖色的灯笼，映衬着浓绀的夏夜天空，有些是真的纸灯笼，还有一些则是抄着近道的已经变成了付丧神的小灯笼们。

晗离好奇地打量着四周的一切，想要把这里的一切都印进脑子里，觉得自己的眼睛都要不够用了，转头却看见帝子的脸上虽还是冷淡疏离，却有了些许人似的柔和，红瞳中有着孩童般的新奇。没走几步，帝子便撩开了一家的门簾走了进去，向店主示意，在青的服侍下坐了下来，绯则是很熟络地和老板聊起了天。没一会儿，两碗年糕小豆汤和色彩清凉的青色陶盘盛着的水馒头便端上了桌。不紧不慢地吃着，一边看到了晗离犹豫的神情，帝子的眼复又垂下：“你在妖界吃的一切东西，在人界的你身上都不会留下痕迹，所以——”

“我知道了。”晗离笑着拿起了勺子，早知道他之前的晚上就多吃一点了啊，而且怪不得那些妖怪总灌自己酒，还以为自己酒量变好了呢，一边腹诽着，一边……“好好吃！”

随后他们又扫荡了好几家店，水信玄饼、三色团子、乳菓、桃山、有着精美蛇纹的最中、做成昙花瓣的落雁、口感冰凉的夏柑糖、裹着红豆的鱼形的若……白伏殇差不多带着晗离把所有的甜品店走遍了，对这个聚集着妖的小镇子晗离差不多也都熟悉了路了。也幸好妖界的东西在他的身上不留下痕迹，不然晗离觉得连“甜”是什么都分辨不清了。

这家伙还真是喜欢甜食啊，和伏殇这点倒是一模一样……晗离这样想着，带着笑，有些脱力地看着还在妖间穿梭、时不时被行礼的妖怪拦下或是躲开的帝子。思绪刚有些飘忽便注意到对方在一个柜台前停了下来，不一会儿便看见他手上多了一只刺绣精美的小袋子，袋子的红底还有绿色蓝色的刺绣在帝子全身皓白的衬托下格外显眼，神情疏离的脸上露出淡淡神采，像是个拾到了宝的人类小孩。

“这是什……？”晗离好奇地发问，但还没等他问完，帝子就拉开抽绳，给了他答案，“金平糖！”晗离的心跳似乎漏了一拍。“你喜欢这个？”

“是最喜欢吧？”绯抽着烟斗，不知道从什么地方绕了出来，“也不知道为什么，明明是个什么甜食都喜欢的家伙，却最喜欢吃这个。”

青因为绯无礼的措辞，发出了不满的低吠。

帝子却没有注意到似的，修长的白手指拿起一颗，垂着头，脸上的神情带着一丝温柔的怀念：“像星星的碎片一样……很美，不是吗？”他转头看着晗离。

望着暖色灯火映衬下喧嚣繁华的夏夜街市，那暖红与浓绀背景下皓白色的身影，深邃的红瞳与晶莹的金平糖停留的葱白指尖，晗离感到自己仿佛在不停地下坠，一个模糊的猜想在心中发芽，在夏季的热度中，带着就要疯长的生命力冲击着他似乎运动过烈的心脏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本来想用音近……据说这个名字的词根是同Lucifer的光明，那就这样吧。本来还想加个丸字，不过中文读起来大概会很奇怪？日语读起来感觉还行23333
> 
> *抱歉，我知道这是一种梗被用烂了的糖，但我真的很喜欢吃，而且它很便宜啊www
> 
> *《江户盗贼团五叶》里是这么说的……其实也不是很清楚到底是怎样的价位，为什么贵啦……


	6. 惊梦：滴溜子

【滴溜子】*

晗离正和帝子分食着一碟羊羹，袄门被“啪”得拉开了。晗离被惊得浑身颤了一下，忙望向门的 方向。门外站着一个头顶光秃秃、衣着光鲜的老人，对方身穿黑色羽织，腰间一柄太刀，走进来的时候像个大爷样的，颇有威严的样子。他优哉游哉地走进来，坐到了帝子跟前，喝了口茶，又拿起帝子放在边上的烟管抽了起来。

晗离诧异地看着这个仿佛把这里当自己家的陌生人，又看看帝子丝毫不为所动继续喝茶切羊羹的样子，有点恼火这个莫名的闯入者，又担心自己是不是记错了，这个人之前出现过只是自己都不记得了。

不紧不慢地吃了一口羊羹，端起茶碗喝了一口，帝子伸出修长的手指，从老人的嘴边将烟管拿了回来，反手将灰敲到了缸里：“晗离，滑头鬼。滑头鬼，晗离。”

被拿走了烟管的滑头鬼也不恼，倾过身一双精明的眼睛打量着晗离，看到晗离还没消散的不悦表情似乎很受用：“这就是外面疯传的你的人类？”

在听到“你的人类”时，晗离的心猛跳了一下。胸口仿佛有一个野兽发出了满足的呼噜声。

“有趣。”滑头鬼拖着腔慢吞吞地说道，又悠悠地坐了回去。

“你今天来。有什么事情吗？”帝子又重新点上了烟，懒懒地歪在桌上，长长的手指托着长长的烟管，“不会只是来看看吧？”

“我的烟管不见了。”滑头鬼大大咧咧地往后依靠，一副赖着不走的样子，“要他来帮我找。”被苍老皮肤包裹的手指指向了晗离的方向。

“我？”晗离十分诧异，“为什么找我？我不认识妖界的地方，也不熟悉妖界的规则，让我来找真的找得到吗？”

“不管。就要你来找。”滑头鬼笑眯眯地说道，语气中带着令人无法拒绝的威严。

晗离求助地望着四周，却见青犬依旧冷着脸盯着他们的方向，绯则是一脸看好戏的样子，帝子……帝子托着烟管，似乎没有注意到这里发生的事情。

晗离挣扎了一会儿，最后叹了一口气，认命地问道：“你的烟管长什么样？”

“你看到它的时候自然就认出它了。”

这是什么形容啊？晗离在心中咆哮着。

“位置呢，你最后一次见到它的时候是在哪里？”

“不知道哦。到了这一片就不见了。好了好了，快出门吧~”滑头鬼催促着晗离出了门，留下完全不知从何找起的晗离茫然地站在门口。

听着门被拉上，帝子缓缓直起身，挥了挥手，面前的桌消失了，一只镜子隐隐出浮在眼前。

“滑头鬼——”帝子轻轻地说道。

“怎么了？我可是在帮你试试他呢，小孩子就是要多锻炼，尤其是性格要养好。再说，让他多了解了解这个世界你不高兴吗？”

帝子没有说话，手在镜上虚晃一下，晗离站在门口的景象出现在了镜中。

“云外镜啊……”滑头鬼拿过被帝子搁在一边的烟管，分外起劲地吸了起来，“担心的话自己跟去不就好了吗？”

青犬因为这句话，不满地瞪了瞪滑头鬼。绯则掩嘴笑了起来。

帝子眯了眯眼，没有理他。

站在门口的晗离心中盛满了火气。他还从来没有见过这么无理取闹的人！这是要他从哪找起啊？这根本就是不可能任务啊！

正在心里愤愤，就差拔刀出来挥了，突然被人轻轻的拍了肩膀，吓得他差点把刀摔到地上。

对方显然也意识到了自己的唐突，连忙低下头道歉：“真是不好意思晗离大人，我只是看见您在门口……所以想打个招呼……”

“是你啊，朱。”晗离转过身去面对这个脑袋从脖子上分离开、晃晃悠悠的女孩。

“晗离大人怎么站在这里呢？不进去吗？帝子大人应该在等着您吧。”

提到这个晗离心理就冒火，跟着语气也不太好：“不。滑头鬼来了。我要帮他找烟管！”

“滑头鬼大人吗？那您知道他的烟管在哪里吗？”年轻的飞头蛮显然没有听出晗离语气中的火气。

“我哪知道？我要是知道也不会站在这里了不是吗！”

朱被晗离吓了一跳，往后退了一下，接着尴尬地微笑着安抚晗离：“那……晗离大人也不用太焦虑，我之前好像听妖怪们说过滑头鬼大人到过城里，不如我带您去找他们问问？”

心中怒潮涌起尚未平息，晗离全身还随着呼出的气起伏着：“行吧。麻烦你了。”

“没什么的，因为晗离大人是帝子大人重要的客人啊。”朱腼腆地笑着，带着晗离走上了去往街道的路上。

一路上，朱都努力尝试着打开话头，但大概是性格使然，她的所有努力最后都变成了自言自语流水账记事。晗离心里满满的都是快点到朱说的地方找到那个讨厌的烟管。两个人都没有注意自己前面的路，所以谁都没有注意到在飞扬的白色花瓣中出现的人影。

“噫！”晗离急忙拉住朱才避免了两个人直直撞上对方的局面。

花瓣尽数落了地，晗离看见眼前雪白和服、头顶大伞、手拿拐杖酒壶、面色惨白还挂着笑的老妇人，不禁有些毛骨悚然。

“啊呀！”只听身后朱着急地大叫了一声。

“怎么了？”晗离依旧盯着老妇人，朝着朱侧过身去，微微分她些余光，却发现——

“我的头又不见了！”朱的声音急得像是就要哭出来，“一定是刚刚掉在路上哪里了……”

晗离正觉得有些懊恼，准备原路返回找朱的头，老妇人却开口了：“哟，小姑娘丢了头是吗？我可以帮你找回来哦。”老妇人笑得更加亲切了：“只要小姑娘试试老朽自制的白粉。用来涂脸对皮肤可是很好的哦。”

“这……我……”朱看起来不仅着急而且害怕了起来，往晗离身后缩了缩，似乎像是想完全消失掉，晗离于是也便往前了一步，挡住了老妇人的视线。

老妇人看到这，笑得眯起了眼，没有显得更加和蔼，反倒诡异非常。蓦地，她又突然大笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈！瞧你给吓的。老朽不过和你开开玩笑罢了。我白粉婆还没落魄到来骗你一个小妖的面皮。罢了罢了，你们给老朽把这只酒壶满上，我就帮小姑娘把头找回来。”

朱听到自己逃过一劫，怯生生地从晗离身后探出头来。

“等你们把酒满上了，头我也就给你们找回来了。这点要求，不愿意？”

朱赶忙摇了摇头，接着又觉得不对，赶紧又开始点头。

“到底是点头还是摇头？”白粉婆故作不耐地愤愤道。

“我们帮你买酒。”晗离说道，直接从白粉婆手上拿过了酒壶，“你把头找回来。”

白粉婆也不说话，只是眯着眼笑，而后随着有一阵白花瓣的风，消失了踪影。

“谢……谢谢。”朱跟在晗离身后小声说道。

“没事！”晗离摆了摆手，“最近的酒肆在？”

“额……狐狸他们家开的居酒屋，就在前边。”朱赶忙加快脚步走到了晗离前面带路。

“哟，小朱啊，好久不见。”狐狸老板远远的就朝着朱他们打着招呼，“诶？这不是上次帝子大人带来的那个人类吗？莫非帝子大人也……”

朱赶忙摇了摇头：“没有的，今天只有晗离大人一个人。”

“打扰了，麻烦把这个壶装满。”晗离递上了白粉婆的酒壶。

“没问题！保准给晗离大人盛得满满的！”狐狸老板热情地接过了酒壶就元气满满地到铺子后面装酒去了。

这时候狐狸老板娘也听到声，从其中一个没客人的座位上探出头来：“晗离大人，怎么这么凑巧今天出来了？早先滑头鬼大人也来过呢。”

听到滑头鬼，晗离立马集中了精神：“你说滑头鬼？他来过这里？他做了些什么，有没有留下什么东西？”

“这个嘛……滑头鬼大人和之前来的时候一样，点了酒……还有他爱吃的几样小菜……然后，似乎是有什么急事，突然就走了。东西都还没动过呢，也没落下什么，应该……”狐狸老板娘回想着，没有注意到晗离逐渐失望的脸色。

“那你知道他之后去哪了吗？”晗离不甘心地追问着。

“这个……”

“好了嘿，您！”就在这时，狐狸老板拿着盛得满满的酒走了出来。

“那个……我需要付……”突然想起来之前来妖们的居住地都是帝子买的单，晗离发现自己连该怎么买单都不知道。

“免费的，免费的！哪能收晗离大人的钱呢？您可是帝子大人的贵客啊！”狐狸老板爽快地摆了摆手。

“这怎么好……？”晗离刚准备拒绝，却听见朱兴奋的喊声。果然，如约定的，白粉婆已经带着朱的头过来了。

朱急切地想要接过自己的头，白粉婆却缩回手，摆了摆手指，朝着晗离伸出另一只手。

“给。现在可以了吧？”

白粉婆用拿满东西的手掰开壶塞，闻了闻，露出了满意的神情：“吟酿……我就知道找你是对的，哈哈哈！走了！”说着把头往朱怀里一扔，消失了。

大概是被白粉婆的声音吵醒了，狐狸老板娘坐的位置上发出了嘤嘤的叫声。晗离和正在把脑袋安在脖子上的朱好奇地走近，果然在狐狸老板娘边上发现了一个层层包裹的小窝，里面是几只小小的狐狸幼崽，缩成了大大的一团，似乎正抱着什么小玩具睡得香，一只只小脑袋露在外面，因为被吵到，有几个正闭着眼扭来扭去，喉咙里发出不满的小声响。

“好可爱！”朱小声说出了晗离心里想着的词。

“才3个月哦~”狐狸老板娘幸福的说道，接着似乎是看到了晗离不解的眼神，“狐妖长大的速度比一般的狐狸慢很多呢，晗离大人。”

狐狸老板也走了过来，笑着看着他的妻儿。

“说起来晗离大人在问滑头鬼大人离开之后去了哪里呢，老公你看见了吗？”狐狸老板娘想起了正事。

“这个嘛……好像是往西边去了呢，朝着小河的方向……”狐狸老板思考着说道。

“多谢了！”晗离听到便要冲出去，跑到门口突然想起了还有事情，刹住了脚，回过头，面露窘态，“那个……”

“不用付了，不用付了！晗离大人您再问我可要生气了。”狐狸老板笑着摆摆手。

又看看朱。

“接下来我也帮不到您，说不定还会拖您的后腿，我就在这里等您好了。”朱羞涩地笑笑。

晗离点点头，冲了出去。

明明是朝着河边的方向，路却越走越黑。晗离向来对自己的方向感具有信心，现在也不得不放慢了脚步打量自己的位置。周围的民宅都黑漆漆的不见光，路的另一边不知是谁家种的一长排树丛，茂密地已经看不见房屋了，又或许，这里本就只有一片树丛没有什么房屋。紫阳花一团一团地盛开着，在月光下发出银色的光辉。

晗离无心欣赏，只想要弄清楚河边的方向，抬着头张望着希望能够通过房屋上方大概获得一点线索，哪怕是聚集的灯光也好，然而只有一片漆黑。

感到什么东西在飞快地靠近，晗离正准备躲闪，却蓦地摔到了地上，手脚上一阵刺痛似乎被什么东西割破了，似乎有什么东西正压制着他无法动弹。用手臂护着头，待那压迫感消失了一阵晗离才又站了起来，正欲往前走，却被突然出现在眼前的黑色羽毛蒙了眼睛。绊了一下，往后踉跄了几步，睁开眼却发现眼前一片黑暗，连一丝光也看不见了。伸出双手想摸索着离开这里，却因为内心一瞬的慌乱施力过大，手臂直直地穿过了脆弱的枝杈，带着整个身体直直地往紫阳花丛的下方栽去。

下坠。在无尽的黑暗中，似乎只有那失重感是真实的。接着失重感消失了 ，仿佛在虚空中悬停，晗离伸出手去想要触碰却依然空无一物，睁开双眼依旧是漆黑一片，直到……

一个声音从身后响起，巨人混血的身影在眼角一晃而过“十年前的万圣节前夕，他来到你们住的村庄，当时你只有一岁……神秘人把他们杀了……”

“为他们所看见的东西而痴迷，甚至被逼得发疯，因为他们不知道镜子里的一切是否真实，是否可能实现……”酷似邓老先生的白发老人像是半透明的幽灵漂浮在他眼前，随后又消失。

“不是我自己吹嘘，Harry，我一向能够随心所欲地把人迷惑住。”黑发少年沾沾自喜地笑着……“许多比她年长、比她足智多谋的巫师都被Voldemort蒙蔽了。”一个声音狠狠地驱散了他的影子。

“我们要战斗。我们可以阻止他获得权力、称霸天下。那是Dumbledore的计划……”一个声音使劲拽了他一下，他有些窒息。

“他的安排被打乱了……”天狼的声音。“你打乱了他的安排……”皓琅的声音，在异国风情的背景下。“他搞秘密活动是很有一套的……还有其他计划……”，又是天狼的声音。

“拥有征服黑魔头力量的人走近了……一个必须死在另一个手上……”这声音反复回旋着，围绕着整个空间令人窒息。声音们出现的速度也越来越快，晗离几乎想要呕吐。

“从来没有一个朋友……我认为他从来不需要朋友……”，“他的骄傲、他的优越感、他为自己在魔法史上占取惊人地位的决心……”，“你能洞察Voldemort的世界……但你却从未……一秒钟都没有……”，“莫非你竟对Voldemort产生了同情？”苍老的声音一遍遍地在他的周围出现着。“别让他再占领你的大脑了！”赫敏的声音朝他怒吼着。

“你不是也曾指望Voldemort会饶她一命吗？”，“Lily，带着Harry快走！是他！快走！快！我来挡住他！”，“别杀Harry。求求你……发发慈悲……发发慈悲……别杀Harry！别杀Harry！求求你——我什么都可以做——” 声音携裹着他，令他晕眩、喘不过气来，仿佛被扔进了一个永无停滞的飞速漩涡。

“沉湎于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的……”

突然一道银绿色的光芒从上方划破黑暗，像一根救命的绳索在黑暗与幻觉之中散发着柔和却又不可侵犯的光辉……晗离抬眼，朝着空中的银光伸出手臂。

帝子静静地看着鳞片们像一条银色的链子穿过云外镜到达晗离身边，撕裂紫阳花之下黑暗的幻境，眼睛眯起，带着人类才有的愠怒。

“何必救他？你明知道……”一边的滑头鬼好笑地问道。

对方只是继续看着镜子里面的小人被银光捡起。

“呵。这么在意人的死法吗？你这么在意，别人又何曾在意过？自找麻烦。”滑头鬼似乎并没有注意到对方的不悦，继续自顾自说着。

一阵强力的威压迎面冲来，原来坐着滑头鬼的地方在一阵黑烟后空无一人。室内陷入了一片空旷的黑暗，只有窗外的淡淡的月光和黑暗之中照亮帝子盛怒脸庞的镜中之光。

“你也知道镰鼬和夜雀不过是本性使然，你可救他一次，未必能阻止所有将会靠近他的存在。这么担心他，就不该让他离开身边。”一个声音从室外传来。

帝子的不悦之色更甚。

晗离眨了眨迷蒙的双眼，接着又被眼前艳丽的色彩晃了神。一张妩媚的脸庞闯进了自己的视野。

“阿拉，你终于醒了呢。”声音中透着魅惑。

“那个……是你救了我吗？”晗离揉揉有些发痛的太阳穴坐起了身。

“如果小哥你说的是从路上把你捡回来，那么是妾身做的没错。”美丽的女人说话是靠得有些太近，烟草的气味和热热的温度一起喷在晗离的耳廓，激得他从耳尖红到脖颈，直接弹跳站了起来。

“额……非常感谢你把我带回来。抱歉我现在实在有急事，没法好好向您道谢了。如果不介意的话……我现在就走了！”晗离说着就往外走，但很快又被对方拽了回来。

“小哥你这是要往哪去啊？妾身带你一起出去吧，不然说不定会在这伎馆里迷路的哦。”

“我在……？！”

对方笑眯眯地点了点头。

晗离飞快地谢绝了女子的邀约，急匆匆的离开了这个地方。

来到门口的街道上，是热闹的花街，好在河边也临近了。为了避开不停招揽他的店员们，晗离直接抄了一条漆黑的小道，朝着河边的方向奔去。

帝子盯着镜中毛倡妓把晗离带回自己的居所，本应冷漠疏远的脸上露出了自己都没有觉察的不悦神色。他静静地看着晗离醒来，看见他逃也似地奔出了盛开着红色花朵的小院，看着他穿进了小巷，对于即将与其迎头碰上的强大力量无知无觉。他挥挥手，属于白蛇的力量再次穿过云外镜，驱赶了那充满好奇、毛茸茸又乖张的家伙。

晗离走着，突然觉得战栗发寒，全身的寒毛都竖了起来。他停下脚步，警惕地环视着四周，却什么也没看见。突然什么东西像蹭着他的脚脖子绕了过去似的，激得他浑身猛烈地一抖。过了会儿似乎又绕到了他的另一边，毛茸茸的身子擦着他的胳膊。接着伴随着令人毛骨悚然的一声幽幽的“喵”，彻底消失了踪影。

晗离摇摇头，继续朝着河岸走去。

这时的河岸边没什么人，晗离环顾着任何可能有帮助的人，问了一圈却一无所获，决定走下水边休息一下。来到水边却看到一滩绿绿的东西摊在那里。晗离鞠了一捧水，浇在那东西头上。

脱水的河童立马就跳了起来，不停地感谢着晗离。

“你别谢我，我不过是找东西顺路经过罢了。”

“晗离大人在找什么？有什么小的可以帮忙的吗？”

“滑头鬼的烟管。你不会碰巧知道滑头鬼今天去过哪吧？”

“滑头鬼大人吗……？我知道我知道！我刚从狸猫家回来，他们说今天见过滑头鬼大人呢！滑头鬼大人还去他们家吃了饭呢！我这就带您去！”

跟着河童穿过妖界居民的住宅地，来到狸猫家，他们正收拾收拾准备第二天的东西。听见晗离说找滑头鬼的烟管，立马有翻箱倒柜把之前收好的东西全都翻出来仔仔细细地找了个遍还是没见到烟管或是任何长得像烟管的东西的踪影。

“要不晗离大人您试试一目小僧那里？滑头鬼大人去找帝子大人之前好像还去过他那里。他就住在狐狸家酒馆后面两条街的三町目那里。”

晗离谢过他们的帮助，正准备离开却又被叫住。

“晗离大人可以顺便帮我们把给一目小僧的豆腐送过去吗？”

晗离找不到推辞的理由，接下了豆腐，又被狸猫家再三感谢。

一目小僧见到了带着豆腐出现的晗离，激动地上蹿下跳，在房顶、墙壁、地面间来来回回跑了好几圈才停下来老老实实听晗离说话。

“滑头鬼大人吗？今天确实来过呢。不过只在门口站了一下就走了。”

线索又断了……晗离感到脱力又恼火最后决定还是回到狐狸家，休息一下再继续找，实在不行就回去逼问滑头鬼。谁知道滑头鬼今天到底去过哪里？！没有滑头鬼自己提供的信息这一切根本没有意义。

正走过空无一人的安静街道，街角似乎有个身影，站在阴影里，沉默地注视着他，令他发冷。随着他往前走，那东西随着角度的改变，在淡淡月光不明晰的照耀下，一会儿像猿猴，一会儿像狸，一会儿像老虎，一会儿又像是蛇……晗离一边走一边警惕地注视着它的方向。那身影却突然转过来冲他笑了。

“还真是个善良又天真的人呢……你的信任还真是随意又忠诚……呵呵。不过你信任的人真的值得信任吗？”一瞬间那东西仿佛冲到了他的面前。

“不要忽视你的幻觉，说不定里面有真相呢……说不定……它们是想告诉你什么……说不定你认为真实的才是虚假的……你认为虚假的才是真实的……说不定真实与虚假都不过是幻梦一场……谁知道呢？但我要是你……愚蠢的男孩……我就会听。”这一秒又仿佛离他很远。

“就在你眼前……你眼前的东西……未必就是表面上看上去的那个样子……或许就是表面上看上去的那个样子……你能看见吗？”接着声音缥缈了起来，随着身影消失在了黑暗中。

晗离看着它消失的方向，困惑地眨了眨眼，继续朝着狐狸开的居酒屋走去。

一边喝着酒一边向狐狸夫妇还有等在那里的朱讲述自己倒霉的经历。

“哇！您最后遇上的一定是鵺。在妖中他也是传奇般的存在呢！没想到您竟有幸遇到他。听说他会保护他认为善的人，您一定是得到了他的帮助呢！”

晗离喝着酒不可置否的应承道，脑子里反复回想着鵺说过的话。

“眼前的东西……眼前的东西……”

一只小狐狸宝宝打了个喷嚏，在团子里面拱了拱，露出了抱着的玩具光滑的金属头。

“啊！”晗离剥开层层叠叠的软毯，果然看见了一根竖长的金属管，长得像孩童的小玩具，但确实是一根烟管无误。

“你还有些本事嘛。”滑头鬼抽着烟管满脸带笑的整了整衣服，拉开袄门，准备离开。对上正瘫在帝子边上疲惫不堪的晗离明显不悦的神情，接着转头，笑容变淡，意味深长地看了帝子一眼，转身从灯火通明的帝子居所消失了身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *把这一阙名的顺序提前了，因为想用这个标题www


	7. 惊梦：鲍老催

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在考虑自己是不是要勤奋一点了，而且自己也算一直在爬墙，最近看文的时候也发现每次更这么长看着好累啊……尤其是lof的排版就是这样……之后大概会考虑少食多餐的更法……？当然……对自己的坑品还是有自觉的，确实不敢向大家保证什么就是【土下座】其实我自己也好久没看这篇文了，好多东西感觉自己都不记得了……这一段又刚好是转型的章节（其实也不算？），虽然早就已经成稿，但还是反反复复修改了好几遍，说实话就连现在这版也不是非常满意，emmmm……就当做个试验吧。

【鲍老催】

晗离睁开双眼，平躺在床上望着天花板上的纹路。紫阳花丛幻境中的话语还萦绕在耳边，还是自己作为Harry Potter的梦境中出现过的话语。还有鵺说的那番颠三倒四叫人听不懂的谜语……是给他找到烟管的忠告而已吗？还是别的什么……？

晗离坐起身，揉了揉自己的头发，果不其然很快听见了房间外传来的说笑声。

自从那日道场一别，晗离没见伏殇已经一周有余了。表面上他是因为准备端午节而忙碌着——射柳的表演仪式为求精准需要反复练习，之后驱邪的法事也需要他作为代表负责打点，韦家的双胞胎更是强硬地拉着他一起参加龙舟赛！在此之前他已经有2、3年没有作为选手参赛了。晗离基本确定他们这是和赫敏、荣恩串通好了不让他有时间去找伏殇——双胞胎全程盯着他从头到尾参加每一次训练不说，就连他练习射箭、指导剑道训练的时候也一直跟着他，说什么培养默契；更是有许多原本不应该他管，由其他好友家分担的事情也被拿到他这里来，非要让他过目审核一遍才肯继续。

晗离派家里的人给伏殇的店里送过信，向他解释自己的缺席——尽管家里的人都十分奇怪，不过是没有每天都去一家店里而已，并没有什么值得解释的地方。说实话，晗离自己也解释不清自己为何就如此简单地将每日见到伏殇当做了常态，而将缺席视作了必须要有所澄清的行为。不过最近似乎伏殇也偶尔不在，晗离倒是有所耳闻，关于端午前后草药的药性好的传闻，心想大概伏殇又上山去了吧。有时，伏殇也会回信，像是在他抱怨每天累得不行时、生气那些朋友们想尽办法占用他时间的时候给予他安慰，当他对处理的事情有疑虑又被赫敏义正言辞地教训要学会自己解决的时候给予他建议，又或是像昨天，跟晗离没有关系，只是说一说今天看到的山景，在最后还附上了一条“医嘱”——“勿饮雄黄”。有时候甚至只是一幅随手的画，像是前天的回信，画上似乎就是……滑头鬼，虽然并没有配解释的文字，所以他没有认出来。

晗离穿衣的动作顿了一下。那个猜想又再次缠上了他的心头。

然而他也没有时间细想，因为下一秒双胞胎就闯进了他的房间对他进行了“惨无人道”的恶作剧。

河水与汗水掺杂在一起，被夏季午后的太阳蒸腾起来，将全身都笼在憋闷的水汽之中。饭后又练习了半个时辰，晗离去道场都快要迟到了，双胞胎才肯收工。晗离在岸上的树荫底下瘫着，准备休息一会儿再收拾东西，以为今天双胞胎肯定又要一路“监视”着自己，却见赫敏、瑾薇几个人朝他们走了过来，却不是找晗离的，而是径直走向了双胞胎和荣恩。晗离在柳条的遮蔽下远远看着几个人围在一起不知道嘀嘀咕咕些什么，接着韦乔致便走过来揉乱了他本来就乱的头发，抱歉地说道：“对不起啦，晗离。今天有点事情。你就老老实实地去道场吧。下次咱们再接着练习默契！”随后便又回到了那个奇怪的小团体中，不知道往哪去了。

晗离跟韦家其他几个兄弟还有别的同伴打了个招呼就往道场走了。说实话他很想趁这个没被盯着的机会去找伏殇，但今天是惯例每周审查训练成果的日子，即便是伏殇伤还没有好的时候，晗离也没敢怠慢过，这会儿更是没理由翘。大概赫敏他们就是想到这一点才放心地把双胞胎叫走了吧？

——————————————————————————————————

算准了今天伏殇在店内，而晗离绝对没有机会跑出来掺和，赫敏觉得是时候来探探这个伏殇到底是个什么样的人物了。这次叫来了双胞胎、荣恩和瑾薇，是因为觉得还不到需要惊动大人们的时候，不过……说实话，赫敏不喜欢伏殇在晗离身边，非常不喜欢。这个人让她感觉浑身冷飕飕的，尽管只见过一面，但他细微举动中所传达的威慑力，不，他绝对不会是随便的什么平民。但这也构不成什么理由，若是富人家，或是领导什么商行、作坊的世家子弟，能够培养出这些能力倒也不是那样奇怪。捉摸不透——这是最让赫敏忌惮的一点。突然出现在城里，突然成为了晗离的朋友，突然就密切到晗离可以为了他疏远自己先前的好友……很难不让人怀疑他是不是有什么其他的目的。尽管交到金先生那里的批文证件十分齐全，但却没有一样真的暴露了他最核心的信息——他是什么样的环境长大的、做过些什么事情、认识些什么样的人、为什么离开家乡、走过些什么地方、怎么学会这些本事的……？他的表情、举止，分明是习惯了掩藏自己的人才会有的。没有信息、读不懂、看不透，却确实地一步步逼近着晗离生活的核心。

这太危险了。不，赫敏不会允许有可能伤害她朋友的人接近。她要把一切都弄清楚。

她这才注意到自己在店铺的门口站了太久。深吸一口气，赫敏回头朝伙伴们点点头，率先走进了空无一人的店铺。

一边谨慎地走着，一边观察着店内。尽管外面艳阳高照，店内却似乎始终笼罩在沉重的阴影之中。通过店门透进来又被赫敏一行人挡出了大片人影的阳光，只斜斜地铺进了店里比较靠外的一部分，其他部分则像是幻化成了家具的魔怪，盘踞在高处幽幽地俯视着来人，谨慎而恶意地眈眈着胆敢踏入其领土的闯入者，随时准备将其一并吞入这阴影之中。店的内室中传来的香气冰冷暗沉，令赫敏如坠冰窟一般地浑身打了个颤，动物对于危险的本能催促着她赶快离开，被意志强迫留在此地的身体寒毛直竖。

“顾掌柜在吗？”像是甩掉什么不好的东西一样浑身一颤，告诉自己着不过是幻觉，赫敏试探性地问道。

“请到里间来吧。”一个非常好听的声音带着友好地语调从屏风后传来，不知为何，赫敏却没有丝毫被安抚的意味，本能愈发激烈地叫嚣着让她逃走……不，这不过是阴影和回音的幻觉而已，对方再怎么样都不过是个人类而已，只要是人就可以被对付，而且他们必须弄清楚晗离身边的究竟是个什么样的角色。

越过屏风走入里间。

驳杂的光芒透过两侧雕花的窗户扎在看起来十分厚重的地毯上。窗户光斑的一侧，上方不知摆着什么奇怪东西的搭架子耸立在暗处凝视着来人，似乎是琴桌和琴的地方被帘子掩着看不清状貌。那炕罩的暗色帘子随意地垂着，宛若和窗户直对的区域划清了界限，那褶皱的深色布料从上方垂下来，在阴影之中淹没了尽头，仿佛要将人吞噬的黑洞一般压迫着下方的人。帘前那只空荡荡的鸟笼仿佛某种危险的暗示，阴恻恻缩在帘布之中，直勾勾地瞪着进门的方向。帘后不知哪出点着烛火，摇曳着投下光芒，让罗汉床上坐着的人部分在阴影、部分在晃动的光芒之中，面部却可怕地清晰。夏季依旧穿着一身墨黑的伏殇看似随意地依靠在矮桌上，端着茶杯微笑着看着一行人涌进此刻显得狭小的内室。尽管浸润在暖色的光芒中，香炉中携裹着香气的热气却似乎在眼前摇晃，微妙地扭曲着看到的景象，冰冷的香气衬着床边瓶中因为枯萎而形状狰狞的花朵，透出浓稠到不合理的阴森。

“请随意找地方坐吧，不必拘谨。”依旧是看似友好却令人心底发寒的口吻。

赫敏本能地浑身一颤，但很快就再次将其作为错觉甩开，和其他人一起随意地找了板凳、矮桌一类的挤挤地坐了下来。贴近了彼此的身体，才发现其他人的身体也和自己的一样本能地紧绷着。

坐下后半晌，伏殇都没有把注意力转向他们，只是饮着手中的茶，脸上始终挂着友好的微笑。

“喂！……”早就因为伏殇先前的态度而分外不爽的瑾薇刚刚开口就被伏殇同时响起的声音打断了。

“听闻韦家为驻东守军承办兵器更新一事，又有端午盛会的筹办，今日竟特意抽空赏光来顾某人的小店中，顾某真是深感荣幸。”伏殇谦逊地点了点头，赫敏却觉得自己仿佛看到了一条盘踞的蛇，玩味地打量着自己即将吞吃入腹的猎物。周围的阴影从四面八方围过来，竟让人生地生出了仿佛被幽闭一般的恐慌。话中的内容更是让心中寒意加倍——按理说韦家接下军中的单子应该是机密，是他们韦家经由邓老的旧关系拿到的活，他顾伏殇又是如何知道的？最重要的是——

“韦家承办兵甲翻新一事晗离尚且不知，顾掌柜又是如何知道的？”双胞胎之一皱着眉问道，语气中已带不善，紧绷得仿佛是猛兽在面对着自己看不见的威胁。

伏殇一副方才知晓这事、十分无辜的样子，七分谦卑还有三分让人说不清道不明的东西：“顾某不知此事机密，只是在城中行走、多次听闻，便记着了。如有冒犯还请诸位见谅。”配上伏殇整个人和这个地方散发出的诡谲气场，听到几人的耳朵里，则仿佛在无声地暗示着什么——像是，自己的秘密在对方面前无所遁形……诸如此类——

还不等几人反应过来，伏殇又一副很是诚恳的样子补充，颜色诡异的瞳中却闪过了些锐利和揶揄的光，道：“还请诸位莫嫌顾某多事。只是既然此事机密，将来还是谨慎些好。毕竟这城中，不满权力中心派系壁垒之人，还是不少的。能避嫌还是避嫌的好。”

就连荣恩也能听得出来这话中的意味——本城的权力中心无疑就是指的晗离了。金先生这样原本就是官宦的，天狼这样的贵族子弟还好解释；有名无权的士绅公敛家，勉强可以说地方世家之间不可避免的往来；但身为铁匠的韦家、根本就是一个穷书生的卢先生之所以能够在本城获得而今的地位和不可明说的权力，很大程度上确实是来自和先前邓先生、而今晗离的私交。虽然嘴巴上不说，但他们都知道城中不满邓先生一派和韦家那么一大家子霸占城中决策权力、不自觉地树立晗离周围社交壁垒这一点的人不会没有。现在这点被伏殇状似无意地摆在了台面上，听到韦家和赫敏的耳朵里，就差被指着鼻子说“你们可是有意明修暗度、移天换日、篡夺本城大权”了。心中即便委屈也无处宣泄——辩解无用，伏殇给出的话，光从言语亦无可指摘，确实是好心的告诫。

再抬头，更觉伏殇的身形好似和那阴影融为了一体四处包围着他们，像是从黑暗中延伸出来的一般，唯有那似笑非笑、状似友好的脸孔格外清晰，仿佛就连光影也在讥诮地暗示着什么——此番前来，他们本打算以“伏殇接近晗离是否别有用心”为切入点探明伏殇的背景，现在却好似被对方提前识破，转而变成了对付他们的利剑。这下他们不仅没有立场去打探伏殇的目的、因为伏殇可能的意图要求其远离晗离，甚至连之前和现在的干涉都变成了是垄断晗离的社交圈、树立壁垒、最好是“避嫌”的东西。

这下之前的计划完全被打乱了，赫敏心想只有这样将对话进行下去，寻找新的突破口：

“顾掌柜初来我城，又与晗离关系密切，我们这些做朋友的自是不应怠慢……”

“更何况晗离性格直条，对人甚少设防，突然出现这么个来历不明的人，出于关心，旧朋友总还是要来把把关的。顾掌柜不要有其他的想法和误会才好。”瑾薇的语气硬邦邦的，双眼锐利地锁住伏殇，硬是将线路又拉回了他们计划的方向，赫敏在心中为她叫了个好。

“这可真是折煞顾某了。”放下茶杯，伏殇的口吻十分为难，姿态却依旧流畅从容，完全不为所动，转回来时，伴随着窗外投进光斑在树影影响下的微微摇晃，那一瞬望进他们的眼神，竟生生透出了一股子令人心下生寒的诡谲。下一秒，眼神的交汇错开，方才几人的寒战又仿佛幻觉似的，“顾某不过是行走大江南北的一介游子，会点琴艺、医药和防身之术，比那街头巷尾的普通一人神秘不到哪里去。不想引了诸位的怀疑，当真是惭愧。又或者说，应该荣幸呢？”

——————————————————————————————————

因为双胞胎的拖延，晗离到道场的时候果然已经有些迟了。原以为会遇上埋怨十分的学员，却发现他们已经开始进行审核的对练了。接着晗离便看到了里面原本应该在外地打点端午物资、人员的卢莱，想来是他提前结束工作回来，看晗离迟到，于是便闲来无事替了他。对晗离来说这简直是求之不得的好机会，和自家长辈打了个招呼，他便直奔伏殇的后院而去了。

轻车熟路地穿过后院和住屋，靠近内室后的屏风，晗离便闻见了熟悉的香气——他最喜欢的那种令他心旷神怡的香，一路跑来的燥热顿时消弭了大半。晗离正要抬脚往内室走，却听见屏风另一边传来了好友们熟悉的声音。所以他们几个人鬼鬼祟祟的是跑到这里来了吗？晗离心头涌上一股火气。他知道自己好友容不下伏殇，知道他们不过对自己关心过度，但这样处心积虑把自己排除在外就为了来找伏殇的麻烦……！他们就这么敌视伏殇，就这么不信任晗离？他们的占有欲就这么强？！

一瞬间，晗离有冲出去和他们理论的冲动，但在屏风后推开了一个缝，当5人面对伏殇的身影出现在视线中时，他却蓦地改变了主意。

将自己隐藏在屏风后面，晗离听着韦家兄妹对伏殇连珠炮似地发问，显然谈话已经进行了一会儿了。

——————————————————————————————————

“神秘不到哪去？就算我自认身手不好，但至少也是连了十数年的。我……让我相信你是随便学学？”荣恩首先沉不住气了。

“掌柜店中的东西还真是稀奇，看上去价值不菲，一介普通琴师如何有的这般家财？”瑾薇也咄咄逼人。

“你为何会搬来本城？你接近晗离，同他交好究竟是何目的？可是你怂恿他疏远其他朋友？”

“顾掌柜家在何处、年方几何、是何背景，为何城中竟无一人知晓？”双胞胎也加入了进来。

赫敏几乎想要因同伴们的冲动叹气了，但还是接着他们的话说了下去：“言语中多有冒昧，还请顾掌柜见谅，只是吾辈着实只是出于对朋友的关心。若是能对顾掌柜有更多的了解，我们必是不会再来打扰。”终于将视线从同伴们身上收回，转向了伏殇，赫敏礼貌的微笑突然就僵在了脸上。

在5人连番的逼问下，伏殇没有显出任何不耐，反而，他一直保持着一种温和到令人从内心深处发寒的诡谲的嘴角上扬，一直注视着他们的双眼仿佛深渊一般捉摸不透，不知是不是光线的错觉，有那么一秒赫敏甚至看到一抹嗜血的红光从他的眼中闪过。

然后，伏殇笑了。一声轻笑，短促，却在蓦地安静下来的房间里格外突出。那是一种居高临下的笑声，就像是一个老人听到3岁的孩童说了什么格外荒唐的话，却又不想拂了小孩的面子的纵容。面子薄的，像荣恩，登时就羞得满脸通红，同时也愤愤不平。

“更多了解？正如方才所说，顾某的秘密，不比街上普通一人更多。”声音轻轻的，带着某种“嘶嘶”的质感。明明隔着一段距离，赫敏却觉得对方仿佛是附在自己耳边一般，不禁浑身发颤。

逾矩了。直觉在赫敏的脑中这样叫嚣着。莫名的，明明对此人完全不了解，赫敏却开始恐惧这恼怒的后果。

接着，笑容如同水雾一般从伏殇的脸上消失，使得他的表情显得更加冰冷可怖，甚至带上了一点狰狞。他轻巧的站起身，拍了拍衣服的下摆，绕着他们，状似无意地踱起了步。

就好像中了魔咒，赫敏觉得自己被定在了原地动弹不得。

“既然你们想听，那顾某便讲讲。顾某从小便因家中的原因行走四方……说起来，早年随家人路过庭城时曾经见过金先生呢……在定远军的队伍里头。看军衔，当是校尉？”闲聊一般状似无意的提起这件事情，知道其中意味的人却已经冷汗直冒，“虽说后来因为‘邓军事变’的时候大部被牵连进去，但当年好歹也是一支可威风的队伍呢。没想到竟然会在这里再见到金先生……先前听说还在都城任官，而今在此地做知府……想想还真是少有的安然呢。”

如此顺遂，是提前收到风声，还是事后被人保了……赫敏脑子里把这句话补全了。邓先生因为德高望重、又有经纬之才，受到先皇猜忌，“邓军事变”*时被污蔑私建军队意图谋反，与邓老亲近的人全部受到牵连，被杀、被捕、被贬者众。尽管不久后先皇驾崩，事件被澄清，邓老等核心人员也被赦免，但邓老的势力就此衰弱，几年后，邓老本人也远离朝廷来到了这座城。虽然那时密柝还很小，根据赫敏从邓老话中意味的解读，此事说不定还与他有关系……总之，金先生就是那个时候收到邓先生的嘱托，提前从军中抽身，与邓先生彻底撇清关系，从而得以继续留在官场之中，作为邓先生的消息来源和内线的。几年前，完成了邓先生的布置，他便也请辞到此地，这点就连晗离也不知道，还以为金先生真是升迁到这里的。要说这信息，本身其实也都是旧事了，但这层联系、内线的事情要是被捅了出去……尽管伏殇没有说出来，但他大概是知道这件事情的……他是怎么知道的？他究竟是什么人？他是推理出来的？有证据？他有吗？还是凭空胡说？不，不像。他为什么要突然提这件事情？他打算拿这个信息怎么办？是威胁吗？不只是金先生，要是已经退隐的邓先生、晗离他们也被和这些事情扯上关系……

瑾薇和荣恩有点莫名地皱眉，赫敏却看到双胞胎和她一样紧绷。

“提到都城倒是想起来了，当初在京城都传一个姓韦的穷七品娶了蒲家的千金，一时之间还成了美谈，听着倒像是你们的父母呢。”接着他又发出了毫无笑意的空洞笑声，“哈哈，不过怎么可能呢。那七品在‘邓军事变’之前就被审查得厉害，听当时的朋友说，就连妻子的嫁妆也被搜了个精光，指不定现在沦落到哪了呢，怎么会和你们这样长居本城的铁匠世家有关呢。”

韦家受事变牵连，辞官回到本城继承铁匠的家业，也是为了避免被进一步波及。本城的韦家和京城的“韦亚”之间的关系从来都是只有韦家和邓老一派势力中的秘密……

“倒是公敛先生你的父母……当初在穃城听到一些有意思的传闻……”

赫敏的父母都是庶出或私生，这一点，还有父母身份背后的丑闻都是公敛家和穃城赫家不宣的秘密……危险……太危险了……赫敏感觉自己就像是被玩弄在手中的猎物一般，命不由己的恐惧感涌上心头……他是怎么知道的？他还知道些什么？有什么是他不知道的？他打算拿这些信息怎么办？素来聪颖的赫敏自然知道，这些看似无害的信息若是有意地引导……甚至可能引来家破人亡……不，不只是这些……顾伏殇对他们了如指掌，似乎他们身上就没有什么事情是他不知道的，什么想法是他看不破的。反观他们，这次专程跑来“五人会审”却没套出顾伏殇半点信息，除了他确实去过很多地方、“邓军事变”那时候就已经有记忆了、以及他的消息莫名地灵通。不……光凭他嘴上说的信息，并不能确定有哪些是他确实知道的信息，哪些是他故弄玄虚……他明面上给出来的信息、明面上给出来的获取信息的途径，确实是可以合理对应的，不需要特殊身份就可以做到，他们甚至无法将其中任何一条信息和晗离这个来源联系起来，指责他别有用心从晗离那套取机密。他真的能够提前料想到他们此次前来，布置这场戏吗？还是说一切真的如字面上说的那样，是赫敏自己……？等等……那么赫敏的恐惧或许只是她的错觉而已？是她自己太恐惧了才从一个普通到甚至有些简短的对话中解读出了这么多信息？是她想得太多才会从顾伏殇那臆想出了恐怖？

直到伏殇再次坐下，端起了茶杯，赫敏才被他的声音唤回了注意。

“所以你们瞧，顾某的秘密并不比其他任何人多……对比之下，顾某甚至都不认为自己有秘密了。公敛先生和韦家诸位想来也是懂那不可事事坦白的理，现今又何必对顾某苦苦相逼呢？”那仿佛是餍足的表情让这张好看的脸似是生出了些妩媚的意味，却只让赫敏觉得愈加阴森。

“你在那故弄玄虚说些什——！”赫敏都有点羡慕荣恩这种因为不知道和不敏锐而拥有的非凡勇气了。韦家的双胞胎们倒是速度很快地在荣恩进一步惹恼对方之前拉回了他。

瑾薇的声音盖住了他们的吵闹：“既然顾掌柜如此说了，我们也不便再过多打扰。再·会。”最后两个字仿佛是从牙缝中咬出来的，不过赫敏也料到了瑾薇不会如此善罢甘休。

她也不会。

或许明面上与顾伏殇发生正面冲突是愚蠢而危险的，但他们总会有办法弄清楚他是什么来头的。

绝 对。

伏殇此时倒也没再挂着他那令人恼火的笑意，双眼中却闪过了得胜后满含嘲讽意味的病态喜悦。冷漠的神情中承载着无言的鄙夷和轻蔑，垂下眼睑仿佛他们不值得分出更多视线似的：“诶，慢走。不送。”

赫敏紧了紧拳头，转身追上了韦家的兄妹们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *瞎改了下《凤凰社》[捂脸]斗争啊，朝政啊什么的是不会有的啦，本文对那些内容大概就是非常边缘的描写一下，毕竟不是what if，就算是what if，直接的描写应该也不会太多……我想……这里只是实在没得凑啦


	8. 惊梦：鲍老催

屏风后的晗离只觉得浑身发冷，却又止不住地冒汗，仿佛是在胸口塞了块冰又在肚子里点了把火，全身都陷在莫名的后怕之中战栗着。脑子里面空空荡荡，辨不清楚的白响闹哄哄地嘈杂成一片，占据了视线、耳边每一种感官，一时间竟也不知自己身在何处。

“不过你信任的人真的值得信任吗？”

蓦地，鵺曾经说过的话宛若一声惊雷在耳边炸开，盖过了其他一切声响。

宛若从漫长的梦境中惊醒，晗离这才意识到自己还靠在屏风上，还是失力瘫坐在地上的姿势，连位置也一动没动。他赶忙看了眼屏风后面，此时5个好友已经离开，伏殇并不在屋内，不过晗离似乎听到了店内传来了动静。

仿佛是被本能驱动地一般，他跌跌撞撞地从后门离开了伏殇的家，竟也奇迹般地没有碰倒任何东西。就这么漫无目的地在街上游荡，宛若失了魂魄样的，任凭双脚带动身体。

脑海里糟糟地乱成一团。

这真的是伏殇吗？

那个和他一起度过了愉悦的时光，让他忍不住关注的，看似冷漠实则温柔体贴的人？

……还是说他看到的温和不过都是假象？

其实他一直都知道的吧，那个人始终都存在着的、无意中会展现出来的、阴暗的那一面。只是他先前还会觉得有分享隐秘恶意的快感，会觉得他那温文之下的小恶毒该死地吸引人……

可如今看到他这样对待自己从小长大的朋友，看到他好不加掩饰的恶意，看到他将他人玩弄于鼓掌之中的病态，晗离犹豫了……他突然觉得这样的伏殇好陌生……却又很合理……但他却是无论如何都不想再靠近他一步了。

仔细回想一下，鵺的警告……是不是就是在说伏殇呢？

信任……就是说伏殇其实是不值得信任的？

那么他究竟是谁？为什么他会知道这么多晗离都不知道的事情？真的是因为他去过很多地方吗？

确实，晗离和伏殇在一起待过很长时间，但关于伏殇的过去，晗离知道的却仍旧不比自己的好友们多多少……

对了。还有关于幻觉和真相……

幻觉……是说在紫阳花丛中的事情吗？仔细回想一下，自己一开始也并没有任何接近伏殇的打算，相反的，本能总是在告诉自己要远离伏殇……不管是因为他和梦中TomRiddle格外相近的外貌，还是他给晗离的感觉……等等，这么说来其实晗离一直都知道这个人是危险的，那为什么……

为什么？

为什么还会从这个人身上获得亲近的感觉？

为什么会觉得有些事情只有这个人可以理解？为什么会觉得有些事情就应该是只有他和他才知道、才可以分享的？为什么还会忍不住想要接近？

这简直是

荒

唐

至

极！

就这样头脑昏昏地在街上转着，相似的想法不断地在脑海中反复翻滚着，不知何时天已向晚，自己也已经没知觉地绕回了家中。语气不善的打发了一路上关心自己的家仆，晗离“嘭”地一声把自己关在了房间里，坐在床上懊恼地抓着自己的头发。

说不清楚是什么滋味，只觉得胸中仿佛灼烧着一般汹涌着，一股子气直冲脑门，浑身又宛若针扎一般地难受，让人直想咆哮出声，眼睛又止不住地发着热气……

自己一直以来就被伏殇这样欺骗着么？像个傻子一样被耍得团团转？他说的多少话是真的？多少是假的？他为什么会在自己身边？靠近自己是什么目的？那天在山中相遇真的是巧合吗？还是说……？

不，不对！一直以来主动靠近伏殇的分明就是自己，哪怕第一次山中相遇有人可以设计，之后每一次确实都是他晗离自己……

为什么你还要为他开脱？！

他已经如此公然又明白地威胁自己身边的人了，为什么你还要为他辩解？！

是他们打探伏殇的秘密在先……

但他们疑惑的地方也并不过分，不是吗？就算荣恩确实打架技术不怎么样，就算高级的斫琴师确实价格不菲，但伏殇究竟是什么来历，伏殇究竟有怎样的过去，他晗离不也在好奇吗？……

若是有人来打探晗离的过去，晗离又会愿意分享吗？父母的逝世、糟糕的远亲……即便对自己的童年好友，晗离也没有全盘托出……那伏殇有所保留又为何不可？

但他的威胁，他病态的愉悦，他……

蓦地，绣着昙花的香囊闯进了晗离的脑海。

近乎小心翼翼地将它从怀中掏了出来，注视着香囊的神情近乎茫然。

半晌，眼神忽的清明，手死死地攥紧了香囊，将它捏得变形，发白的关节上肌腱滚了又滚，终于还是发狠地将它扔了出去。香囊立时消失在了柜架间未知的角落里。

晗离这才愤愤地吹熄了灯，发狠地拉住被子在床上一滚，也不管自己没有梳洗，就这么胡乱地睡了过去。

————————————————————————————————————

一夜无梦，睁眼便是天亮。

昨夜没换下来的脏衣服混着夜里出的汗黏在身上，难受得紧，连带着心情愈加地不美。

由着热水冲去满身的尘埃，所有的疲乏似乎一瞬间又回到了他的身上。说实话晗离还是不知道该拿自己和伏殇的关系如何……既然身边的好友如此不遗余力地让自己远离伏殇，那边顺水推舟，由着他们帮着自己远离伏殇好了。

或许，离得远一些了，他就能摆脱当前这理不清的烦躁情绪了。或许，离得远一些了，他也能将那人也一并抛到脑后，他有再多的隐瞒、再多的阴暗，也与他晗离不再有半分干系了……

之后几天，赫敏等人依旧采取着隐晦隔离晗离与伏殇的策略，虽不似先前那样处处阻断两人见面的机会，却意外地发现自己的保护对象比先前配合了许多。诧异之余，心头一块石头落地的欣慰，和害怕自己一不小心提醒了晗离什么，反倒让他又回了那危险的人身边的情绪，盖过了想要弄清背后原因的好奇。于是大家虽然疑惑，却也缄口不言。

朋友们欣慰开心了，自然是没法注意到晗离的异状。

开始的两天，晗离倒是一切如常，和朋友们聊天嬉闹，准备端午的龙舟赛，每日也很是开心，累得不行了，最后再倒头睡去。只是不再与伏殇互通信息，家中仆从好奇问起，也只当一开始就没这事，敷衍了事。

到第三天，晗离突然意识到，自己未进入帝子和妖的世界已经是第3个晚上了。虽然之前就对帝子和伏殇之间的联系有所猜测，但……晗离只当是自己不与伏殇联系了，对方生气了，于是自己进不了夜间的世界了。说服自己心下那空空的失落感不过是因为没了这奇遇，可惜而已。虽是这样对自己说了，也这样讲事情就此揭过了，但那隐隐的难受的感觉却并没有丝毫减弱。

那种感觉非常奇怪，看着双胞胎、荣恩等人在龙船边上打趣笑闹、跟着韦家人和城里的百姓一起装点河边的树木桥梁、带着学徒们一起训练……自己却仿佛身处在另一个世界隔着一层看不见的纱在观看着自己身边的朋友，尽管他们在自己耳边说着话，手上在跟着他们做着事，话却仿佛不是自己口中说出来的，事情却仿佛是手自己完成的，就好像有一个表的自己，他却是里面看着的那个，只觉得外的事物牵动不了自己分毫。而那个只有自己的异空间中，只有那空空的下坠感与分秒聚增的烦躁感不断拉扯着情绪，像某种遥远的隐痛，扯出一片纷乱不清。那空空的下坠与烦躁就好像一座不断增重的隐形大山，在不知不觉中向他压了过来，就连在睡梦中都不得安宁，一夜比一夜地辗转不安。他觉得自己似乎是需要什么、迫切地渴求着什么，却又完全得不到什么的，可他也说不出这“什么”究竟是何物……

明天便是端午佳节了，此时他正与卢先生一道对端午节要摆摊的商户进行最后一次核对。看着卢先生与商贩们聊得热火朝天，晗离只想赶快解决了事情离开，却又不知道离开了之后又该去哪里，该做些什么事，似乎不管做什么到底都不是自己真正想做的事样的……一个声音却蓦地清晰地钻进了耳朵里：

“……我见这隔壁顾老板昨日早早地出城了，似是把药材都卖了那东街的药铺，怕是端午也不会回来了，就不……”

“他去哪了？说去干什么了吗？”

等晗离反应过来，他已经死死地抓着了隔壁绸缎铺老板的肩膀，而周围的人都为他这突然的激烈反应吓得愣住了。

卢莱最先反应了过来，温和地笑着打圆场：“晗离与那顾老板是好友……”

“谁和他是朋友！”像是突然被惊醒的动物，晗离条件反射地否定道。接着又仿佛突然意识到自己说了些什么，一脸不愉地扭头离开了，留下卢莱和店老板在后面面面相觑。

但那钻进耳朵的话语就好像是一根狡猾的铁丝，撬开了被晗离一直刻意封闭着的门，先前所有被掐灭的、想到那人的苗头失了阻障，野草似地疯长。

离端阳节庆典这么近，他怎么会这个时候出城？还是为了草药吗？可城中研究或玩弄药石的其他人，此刻都选择了留在城中等待庆典。又或是……

会不会和他的那些秘密有关？

一想到伏殇和伏殇的秘密，晗离又忍不住发出愤愤的鼻音，便又想着再也不要去想那人的事情了。

下一秒脑子里面却自动开始想象伏殇和长相不明的人在一起密谋的画面、伏殇进入不知道谁的宅子的画面、伏殇在黑夜的密林里和人接头的画面……伏殇受伤的画面、伏殇被围攻和袭击的画面、伏殇濒死的画面……

晗离压制住一阵反射性的战栗，不耐地轰走了这些画面。

不可能的。那个人那么聪明，肯定不会让任何威胁生命的事情发生在自己身上。

不过第一次见面的时候他不就被山贼袭击了么……？如果……

晗离用一股烦躁压下了另一股烦躁。

一开始有所隐瞒的可是他！谁知道他这段时间和晗离的交往是不是全在做戏？他晗离就该一开始就遵从自己的直觉，离这个人远一点。信任什么的就更不要谈了，不说伏殇有没有信任过他，反过来，伏殇至今给过晗离任何去信任的理由吗？

这样想着，内心不觉舒坦了许多。然而回到家中后，看着文件却仿佛总觉得从眼角的余光就能看见那人同样看着书的样子。在院子里练着刀，脑海里却浮现出那人倚着门框似笑非笑的样子。吃着饭，却想起了那个人明明挑食却装作毫不在意的样子，最后竟忍不住消除了声，惹来小彤奇怪的目光，在意识到自己想到了什么的那一刻又开始气闷自己的不坚定。

简直就像个发了病的瘾君子。

晗离这样斥责着自己，灭了灯。

屋内昏暗，被一侧的烛火映出一片暖暖的光晕在摇曳中透出十分的暧昧，手掌下的榻榻米在掌心压出纹路。漆着艳红花朵的屏风与帘化作妖冶的底色，而底色之上，那张属于伏殇和帝子的脸俯视着他，只着白色的吴服单衣，胸口随意地敞着露出大片的皮肤，在垂下的黑色发丝中隐约可见，深赤色的眸子被烛光与红底映出了些危险而魅惑的亮光……

有一瞬晗离以为自己回到了昙花丛后的世界，但那脸上似笑非笑的嘴角，睥睨的神情与暗示着阴鸷性情的气场，和伏殇面对晗离朋友时的样子格外相近，这些都是非人气质的帝子所没有的。

不待晗离反应，那人就俯下身来，带着凉意的乌木色长发摩挲着晗离的脸颊，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，热热的气息吐在耳廓，燎得他的脸带着脖子都要烧起来了样的，那声音比他平时带了些沙哑：“你想逃走吗，小鬼？”一边说着，一只手还带着某些威胁的意味松松地搭在晗离的脖子上……

就在晗离以为他是不是打算就这样收紧的时候，耳边传来一声不带愉悦的嗤笑，那人过长的手指顺着脖颈似触非触地往下游走而去，划过晗离也只覆着单衣的胸口，停驻在他坚硬的腹肌上。分明是冰冷的指尖，却好像是炽热的火把，点得热流直往下涌……但晗离依旧不敢放松警惕，等待着那人接下来的动作。

那人往后退了一点，似乎变得更为鲜亮了的红瞳直直地望进晗离的绿眸，仿佛要将他看穿一般：“你以为你我之间的联系是想断就断得了的吗？”那人歪歪头，宛若嘲讽，却又带着孩童般的好奇，又靠近了些，鼻尖几乎要和晗离的贴在一切。“愚蠢的男孩啊……只有我才能决定你的命运……只有我……而你……”

“也掌握着我的”，不知为什么，晗离在脑海内这样补全了这句话。明明是依照两人现下的关系完全没道理的宣言，晗离却觉得无比贴切，为什么呢……？

赤色如流淌出的浓稠血液……占满了晗离的视线，一时间他的眼中就只剩下了那人的眼睛，待反应过来，却又到了伏殇店铺的内室中，置身于罗汉床上许许多多的软垫之上，被深沉的木色包围着，那人花纹过于繁琐、紧紧包住了脖子的斜襟长衫却似比那露出胸口的单衣更为惹火……

“你以为你逃得掉吗？！”那轻柔的声音因为喉咙中嘶嘶的声响显得凶狠，一张好看的脸也变得有些狰狞，仿佛一条被激怒的蛇……

不知为什么，晗离非但没被吓到，反而觉得自己内心深处某些原始的部分被激了起来，在肚子里发出兴奋的呼噜声，迫不及待地要将彼此撕个粉碎，而他也确实这么做了……

未待对方反应过来，手指就紧紧地扯住那头一直不安分的头发，粗暴地拉近，却在贴上那冰凉的唇准备撕咬出血腥味道的一瞬间突然下坠……

黑色的潮水如同刚刚化开的冰从四面八方刺了过来，透过他的皮肤，扎进他的骨髓，冻得他几乎无法动弹。四面八方的水压着他不断地往下沉去，他拼命地想要向上游，却发现上方虽有光亮却完全无法分辨距离。他游啊游，却似乎在水中一动未动。口中最后一点空气在一次挣扎中终于全数化作了无力的气泡向上浮去，窒息感带来濒死的恐惧……

晗离猛地从床上弹坐起来，满头满身的冷汗。

他视若无物地环顾着四周，半晌才缓过神来。

原来是梦啊……

心有余悸地想着，正准备冲个澡洗去满身的汗，突然发现自己的裤子紧得要命……

晗离霎时间从额头红到了脖子根。他当然不是那白纸一样纯情的少年，自然知道这再正常不过。令他羞赧的是引起反应的对象竟然是自己一直想要避开的同性友人……

太久没纾解了么……真是尴尬呀。

晗离看了看自己今日典礼的几套正式的着装，认命地走向浴室。

出到大厅时就见几个中年的帮佣大妈们围着不情不愿的小彤，要给他身上涂雄黄。小彤一边想要将自己从桎梏中挣出来，一边又羞又恼地喊着：“我不是小孩子啦！”却只招来一旁其他人的笑声。

见晗离来了，管家递上了五彩缕给晗离戴在了手上，又递给他一个香囊，晗离想到被自己扔到角落的那个绣昙花的香囊，也不知哪里生出的一阵不快，便直白拒绝了。帮佣们看到晗离来了，还邀请他一起饮雄黄。只是晗离看到雄黄便蓦地想到了伏殇给他写过的字条，又想到雄黄此物驱蛇，自己也不知怎么的就又拒绝了。

出门时就见家里几个仆人在往门上挂艾叶和菖蒲。醒神的味道满满的都是端午的气息。

也不知伏殇的门上这会儿有没有插上艾……这会儿也不知道他人在哪里，过不过端午……

莫名地，思绪居然又飘到了那个人那里。

初夏的温度被人群激昂亢奋的情绪烧灼得更为火热。之前还是清晨的时候，竞渡的锣鼓声就已经闹醒了整个天空。待晗离他们来到河边时，从上船的位置到终点都已经被人墙堵了个严严实实。晗离一边在人缝中随着身前身后同伴的推挤艰难地向着河边挪动，一边走神地冲着左右两边为他加油叫好的群众四下张望着，也不知道自己在找些什么。

又或者说……他不想承认自己在找谁……

实际上他即便是他的走神和无意识的拖延也没能给他争取到什么时间，很快他们就来到了上船处。赛前的准备热身，竞赛时心无旁骛的竞争都让他无暇顾及自己希望在人群中看到某张脸的隐晦心情。待到他下船，一边应付着因为胜利而兴奋庆贺的伙伴们，眼神却又在围着的人群脸上逡巡着，来来回回看了好几遍依旧没看到那张脸，便又被韦家的兄妹和赫敏他们拉着去逛端午的集市了。此时已临近正午，他们便寻了一家餐馆坐下。在晗离意识到之前，他已经找了二楼一个既可以看到店内人群来往又可以看到外面街上人群的位置，眼睛又开始了不自觉的搜寻。

“在找什么吗，晗离？”赫敏的声音将晗离从下意识的走神中惊醒。

突然被赫敏点破了心思的晗离在心里没好气地想着谁要找他呀，一边责备着自己如此地意志不坚定，不是已经决定了离他远一点、时刻对他保持着警惕吗？怎么还是会忍不住想着他的事情呢……

本以为接下来只要不去刻意想对方就会没事的晗离，却绝望地发现这根本毫无用处。饭后跟着姑娘们在集市上转，只是看见啊卖香包的变回想到伏殇送给他的那只；看见街上卖新下的凉茶的，便想到伏殇泡茶时专注的神情和过长的手指；看到有老人拿自己包的粽子到街上卖，又好奇喜欢清甜的伏殇会不会喜欢蛋黄和鲜肉的粽子；看见戏台子上的表演，又止不住地想要看那个人会是什么样的表情，是冷漠的无动于衷还是带着嘲讽和距离的玩味；看到别人往门上贴五毒，就想起梦里被钉在Gaunt老宅门上的死蛇，想到那个脏兮兮的近乎癫狂的舅舅，想到那个和他长得很像的16岁少年，想到他；城里几个药师、大夫正准备约在一起出城采药、斗草，经过晗离身边，他差点就叫住他们，问他们有没有看见那人，甚至提出跟他们一起去了，不过那也只是一瞬而已，他很快就反应过来，浇灭了这冲动。但也失去了在街上逛下去的兴趣，耳边荣恩和其他人吵闹的声音让他很难集中注意力思考些什么，所以他索性随便扯了个由头，回家去了。

他不明白自己这是怎么了。晗离并不是一个喜欢自己骗自己的人，他很清楚，自己已经如此努力地不去想，却还是会忍不住想到他，这已经不是他理性的那一部分可以控制的了，更何况晗离本身就是偏向于直觉的类型。他只是不懂，明明自己和那人认识也没几天，自己从一开始见到他时还就因为长相而忌惮他，前几天更是亲眼目睹了他对于自己和自己的好友可以成为一个怎样的威胁，现在和他不过几天没见，却总是会忍不住想到他，甚至梦里都会出现他……虽然不想承认，但每每想到他时，伴随着回忆的那种淡淡的喜悦，那种仿佛有什么空缺被填补了似的感觉，绝不是晗离理性上所希望的讨厌的情绪。实际上晗离一直想不通一点，他早就已经认定不存在所谓前世记忆，也知道梦不过只是梦境而已，但是在所有的梦境中，几乎所有人都是他先前见过的，唯独伏殇……晗离很确定自己在那个梦之前从未见过他……而当自己见到他的时候，有的不仅仅是想要逃离的冲动，这一点在他回想第一次见到帝子的情形时更为清晰，就好像自己早就认识了他一样……就好像自己的一切在他面前都无从隐瞒，也不需要隐瞒，他知道赫敏和荣恩在关于是非对错的问题上有着一种非黑即白的苛刻，但晗离感觉自己在这个问题上却也有些从心而定、听凭直觉，伏殇……伏殇身上传达出了和他相似的感觉，这让他觉得莫名地安全。有时也会无端的生出只有自己可以、且有资格接近他这样没来由的想法……就好像他和伏殇之间存在着某种只有他们彼此可以理解和分享的联系，哪怕晗离同时也意识到，和伏殇这个没透露出一点个人信息、甚至可能心怀不轨的人之间拥有这样一种联系可能是多么地危险，他还是忍不住生出一种近乎欣喜的情绪。

蓦地联想到自己前一天晚上做的梦，晗离禁不住羞红了脸，脑海里面又浮现出了梦中那人的凝视着自己的神情、嘴角嘲笑的弧度、轻柔的声音……

莫非自己对伏殇抱着的是那样的心思？！

突然想到这种可能性的晗离，从未如此地清晰地意识到过自己此刻是多么地想要见到伏殇。就算觉得这想法很荒谬以至于见到他或许会尴尬，就算在偷听了他和自己好友的谈话后不知道该怎样面对他，就算见了面后也不知道该和他说些什么，就算根本不知道自己为什么会如此迫切地需要看见他的脸、看见他的模样，还是克制不住地想要见到他……

腿自己带动着身体冲出了家门，这才注意到天已经黑了下来，节庆的华灯照着河畔一片暖暖的光明，相反商业街上却有些冷清。还不等隔壁正将集市收了摊的物什往铺子里般的绸缎铺老板打招呼，晗离就直截了当地打断了他：“伏殇回来了吗？”

绸缎铺老板显然也因为被如此直截地打断吓啦一跳，楞了一下才回答：“嗯，刚回。”

“他人呢？”

“不知道。刚刚又走了。您……”

还不等绸缎铺老板说完话，晗离就又往集市的方向跑了去。

夜晚的集市在灯光的映衬之下，显得比白天更为热闹。一些方才沐浴完兰汤的人穿着清爽的单衣走上街散步消暑，略显熙攘，更是有小孩儿精神头十足，挂着艾虎在街上来来回回的跑。对晗离来说这些都没什么可欣赏的，反倒是让他找人找得更为艰难。在集市的河畔来来回回走了好几趟，连伏殇的影子都没见到。不知不觉已经是满头满身的汗，衣服和碎头发都黏在皮肤上，难受的很，焦躁更甚。

又一次走到了近家的桥头，晗离停下来歇口气，突然想到，伏殇刚回来又走，会不会……会不会他也想要找到自己呢？

这个念头在脑海中闪现，晗离半点没耽搁，马上又往自家走去，到了门口一问，才知道伏殇先前确实来过，打听到晗离不在，也没等门仆决定留不留客，径自又走了。暗自懊恼，晗离想着再回去伏殇的店里看看，走到半途却鬼使神差地改了道，不知怎么地就走到了道场的门口。

脚步刚刚迈过门栏，心里便仿佛有什么落了地似的，像是在说着，是这里没错了。

果然，方走过第一进，绕廊而出，豁然开朗。

带着凉气与微微湿气的初夏夜风拂过晗离因为运动而内里止不住发烫的皮肤，冷热交织，心底想要沸腾了一般。

而在夜风吹来的方向，被月光与烛火的冷暖亮色照亮的地方，一株高大光秃兀自开着硕大的皓白色花朵的玉兰树下，伏殇正背着手站着，身上是和花朵一样的颜色，只束着同色发带的头发在背后微微摇晃着，正抬头看着树上，从晗离的角度，只能看见他的侧脸。接着，大概是听见了晗离来的声响，他偏过头，暗赤色的眸子牢牢地锁住了绿色的。

就好像这个世界上他们只看得到彼此似的。

尽管伏殇脸上并没有表情，但晗离就是觉得他露出了不怀好意又势在必得的笑容。不知怎么地，就想到了梦里那世界的宗教中名为路西法的堕天者。可怕、危险，但又不可抗拒地美丽。

晗离忍不住又加紧几步，走上前去，停在了伏殇身前几步的地方。


	9. 标目（大纲）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原LOFTER AN：  
> 研究证明剧透并不会影响受众的体验。就，放出来让大家看看这些nbcs的垃圾本来都是什么样子的。至于更不更，弃不弃，删不删，再说吧。至于这么做的原因，麻烦看Collect My Way Back to Life最新更的后言。

灵感起源于我2015在贴吧发起的冬季活动“Rebirth 重生”，因为当时全身心浸入在日本和中国志怪文化中，因而产生了如果让这些角色轮回转世到这样的汉文化圈会怎么样的想法。因为想要写故事但又不想像BN一样被考据困住，在看中国志怪的同时又沉迷于各种形制的武士刀，所以选择了《银魂》式的时代错乱、地域错乱的新世界观设定。

世界设定：这一世界被设定为能够看到现代的厨房、设施，但是大家很多人都穿的传统的衣服，习俗也偏传统，衣服大概也乱七八糟的，许多时代流行的汉服都会出现，还有现代型改良的，生活方式也是莫名其妙的杂糅，从某种程度上，有点那个没命名的项目的感觉。故事被设定在某一个并不打算起名字的城邑，是一个远离都城的较为偏远的地方，气候、环境和文化类似于中国的中部。另外涉及的地区有都城、江南和大漠。白天的世界以汉风为主，夜间则以和风为主。

人设：

Harry Potter 陶晗离。实在找不到好音了，毕竟哈差不多只有哈字，而且中文这个发音怪怪的。陶=Potter。夜尽天明的时候就离开了，暗示本篇的结局。因为家中追求自由，人丁一直都不是很兴旺，到晗离就已经是该城显赫一族的唯一后裔了。父母在他很小的时候就去世了，由他继承了有着世袭爵位的陶家，并且有及冠之后上京（去都城）面圣接受测试后被正式封赏进入政治圈的祖传惯例。

Lord Voldemort 在此作为字，伏殇。封侯（Lord）。伏，降服、征服义，亦可同“弗”表否定。殇虽是特定的死亡，这里大概也可以泛指死亡。

Tom Riddle 伪字子沃。母家姓姒，上古八大姓之一。后到母亲一代演化为顾（Gaunt）姓。父亲家姓密（Riddle），原是伏姓改成“宓”后被开国皇帝赐作“密”。本名密柝（本来想汤或唐，谐音微妙于是作罢）。在这里Merope逃家之后在退隐朝堂的定国公（暂定）密府当了仆从，给当时未婚的Tom Riddle Sr.下了药之后生下了私生子Tom Riddle。Tom Riddle一生下来就有前世的记忆，刚刚经历了死亡的他因为一瞬的好奇和冲动的情绪，还带着一部分嘲讽的情绪，想要尝试一下Dumbledore所说的爱，于是用转世后残留的所剩无几的魔法救了即将再次难产而死的Merope。因为Tom的存在，Merope在府中处于一个非常尴尬的位置，依旧做着仆从的工作并且保守着秘密，尽管如此意外活下来的她还是决定尽力地抚养着自己的儿子，努力让他快乐。内里是个活过一辈子人的Tom虽然面上对这种母爱持不解、讽刺和鄙夷的态度，但实际上还是不可避免地被打动和改变着。他用各种方法令糟糕父亲所有娶妻的努力都化为泡影，并致力于研究中国古代黑科技（不是）诸如毒、蛊、药、针、炼丹、阴阳八卦一类的东西，最终确保了自己是密府唯一的继承人，不断利用密家的关系构筑了自己的地位，并慢慢弄死了自己的父亲和祖父母，最终夺取了定国公及这个名号之外更大的权力。与Voldemort时一样，他的思维模式依旧是血统和阶级的，他无法理解为什么维持着上古贵族纯血的母亲会沦落到如此地步，希望能够建立一个母亲这样沦落了的贵族不必活得如此艰辛的国家，很早就开始计划（不露脸、对许多部下保密、将母亲送到安全的地方等都是出于前世所建立的不信任）并发动了政变。参与政变的有前世的部分食死徒。政变失败后逃走。途径母亲所在的地方才知道就在自己发动政变的时候母亲已经在他不知道的时候去世了。他一边逃，一边和忠诚的随从（如前世的Barty Crouch Jr.）计划着反扑。在城外的山上被秘密部队的人找到——他和晗离在这一世的初次相见。

Hermione Granger 公敛敏。公敛家的独女，平日随母姓赫，以减轻家族姓氏带来的负担。身边朋友皆以赫敏或敏称之。因为感觉赫敏两个字在中文名字中发音已经很完整了。绵延数百年，以传递知识和保存书籍为己任的书香门第之家的独生女。

Ron Weasley 韦荣恩。来自此城著名的铁匠之家。

Ginny Weasley 韦瑾薇 来自Ginny全名

Arthur Weasley 韦亚

Molly蒲茉丽

Georoge Weasley 韦乔致

Fred Weasley 韦弗羸

Charle Weasley 韦察理

Percy Weasley 韦珀

Bill Weasley 韦禄（bill的词义）

Sirius Black 玄天狼

Bellatrix Black 玄参（shen）妩（Bellatrix是参宿五++Bella的昵称词根在许多欧洲语言中是美的意思）

Barty Crouch Jr. 罗缪（miu）（只各取了一个音，缪来自于名字的全名） 字子缪（miao）

Albus Dumbledore（虽然大概不会出现） 邓弗思（感觉和弟弟冲突了，不过既然大概不会出现就…）和原作一样因为担心自己无法处理好权力所以主动远离了权力的中心，对Tom早有忌惮，可以算是文化差异吗？毕竟是一个有着功成名就身退的隐居文化的国家，总觉得如果是汉文化说不管那就真的是徜徉山林了…也可能只是场合和情况不一样…所以顶多也就是给点警告，在本文中就完全是处于奔向大漠和Grindelwald在异国相亲相爱的状态了。

McGonagall麦格就叫麦夫人好了

Lupin就卢莱,字皓琅 皓与月关，琅同音狼

Tanks就唐霓芙

Kinsley就金先生 反正也没人叫过他的姓，是本城知府，虽说是一州之长，却也只是个不大的州，管着几个基本不需要管的县，单看作本城之长也没什么差别，是一个无心参与都城种种政治风波的人。

Moody穆迪就叫穆迪挺好的，不需要名了

好吧我承认后面的名字都很随意，不过他们都不重要啊【摊手

情节：

转生（已完成）

一开始给人的感觉是HP突然重生到了另一个身上，就是上一秒死了，下一秒醒过来就是另外一个世界，仿佛穿越一般。

他在这个世界看见了一些人，不管是前世的身份还是在这里的身份，他知道就是自己认识的人，但周围的一切都在告诉他，他并不是穿越到了别的人身上，他之前也有过生活。在这种影响下，他也觉得自己之前生活的记忆在每一个到的地方复苏，然后发现，哦，确实，我或许真的不是Harry Potter死后马上重生的，我大概只是做了一个非常逼真的梦，这才是我的生活，从而否定Harry Potter经历的全部真实性。全篇也将围绕着这种庄周梦蝶的缥缈感展开，在全部的情节过程中，读者只能自己寻找线索判断晗离和Harry Potter究竟是怎样的关系，究竟是真的转世、穿越还是做了一个梦，究竟哪一个才是真实的。

入梦（已完成）

在一次去郊外的散步中晗离遇见了看起来正在被流氓欺负的纤瘦（只是看上去而已）的琴师伏殇，出手救了他。但其实伏殇并不是什么柔弱的琴师，他是叛国试图篡位但是失败了的密柝，逃到此地，Harry以为的流氓其实是追兵。他本来打算到时候卷土重来。晗离看清楚自己救的人的长相后反应很大，但随后意识到这并不是他“梦里”的那个人，就向伏地魔解释了一下道歉了。因为做梦后对Tom Riddle脸的忌惮，两个人交换了姓名之后就道别了。

一两天后Harry上街，发现镇上突然多出了一家看起来非常雅致古朴的小店，里面什么都有，不像是寻常的店，什么古老的好琴，奇异的草药、香薰什么的，少许宝珠，还有一些笔啊，小匕首，镜子什么的。店主竟然就是自己昨天救下的那个人。Voldemort告诉他自己是个琴师，偶尔也会收藏一些东西，也懂一些药理，这里的东西全是看有缘人（其实就是作为Voldemort时的收藏癖）。他说原本打算登门道谢的，既然Harry来到了这里，就直接给他好了，然后把一个非常精致的香囊送给了他。

拿到了之后，不知道为什么晗离总会在夜里走进山里，他会看到一些神奇的生物，最重要的，令他惊艳的是一个背影——和伏殇有着一模一样脸的非人之物。

他总以为自己真的是梦游了，但根据周围人的一段时间的询问、测试，没人发现他离开了房间。他也询问过那条蛇是什么，包括问过伏殇。然后得到的答案是那是山里的神明又或者说妖，不过在日本文化里这两者有时其实差别不大，白蛇——白帝之子。

相处及相爱（进行中）

采药受伤和养伤（已完成）

梦中的游园（已完成）

白天的逛街和夜间的鬼市（已完成）

滑头鬼的任务和梦中鵺的警告（已完成）

端午（进行中）

赫敏等好友怀疑伏殇的身份和目的，支开了晗离前去质问，晗离却因为事情的意外取消从后面来到了店里，听到了对话，并重燃对伏殇的忌惮和怀疑。他丢开了伏殇送的香囊，从而没有办法再进入梦境，虽然他并不知道是因为香囊，反而以为是因为他本人对伏殇和夜间同样脸的帝子的拒绝，并开始产生两者有所关联甚至可能是同一个人的猜想。分开之后被怀疑和无法抗拒的吸引力两项撕扯着，端午节的晚上晗离终于找到了伏殇并决定即便抱着怀疑也还是继续留在身边。

生魂事件（确定日夜同体）

重要细节设定：赫敏和荣恩寻找证据偷偷潜入店里，拿走了一块腰牌，准备研究，看见了红豆筛子并开玩笑。路上被逃跑的生魂时间逃走的犯人撞到，偷走了钱包和放在一块儿的腰牌。嫁到外地的妹子回家探亲，丈夫在外面有了人，想杀了她既保持和她家的关系，弄死了她还能骗丧葬的礼金。晗离和伏殇白天的时候正好路过，看见妹子倒下，伏殇察觉到异常但没有说。晚上梦里见到生魂。调查的时候——罗生门。家里本来各种估计不打算追究，直男癌啥的。后来被用利益点醒。追他。犯人落荒而逃，在路上摸了人家的钱好凑路费。

相亲（进陶府）

晗离的生日（夜间宴会被搅，晗离舍命维护）

临县

其实Voldemort是去那里解决跟踪自己的人，把他们引离自己所在的地方然后杀掉的，Harry则是为了买一块玉。Harry为了保护Voldemort受伤，Voldemort以要是他也死在那里，敌人的视线还是会集中到晗离所在的那个县为由说骗自己，把他带回去了。彻底确定关系。

七夕（白天的中式和夜间的日式）

人界的试胆大会/鬼故事会和妖界的百鬼夜行

晗离病倒

生魂事件的犯人在经过临县更远一点的时候准备典当腰牌换钱，却被陆续来的追兵抓住问。说是在那个城偷到的。去陶家询问的时候被晗离挡下来了。两人提到密柝。说到密柝的动机，晗离提出是好的，因为受伤，因为无处可归，因为关心，但贵族和血统终究是倒车，这么多年科举了——任人唯贤任人唯亲没变，为何尊贵的血统不行了——因为制度有问题，但变化的想法是对的。过去不可能溯游而上。V-提到永恒的事物就不存在过去和未来。H-人类社会就静止了。V-人类要是永生了静不静止就无所谓了。H-多没意思啊，我遇见过一个永恒的人（指夜里的伏殇），他也不是一直都一样，他也在变，变得更有人情味。H-笑，想到一个梦，HP的梦，说伏殇和LV很像，想永生的一点也一模一样，然后讲HP的梦，说没想过能活下去，现在和短暂的将来，觉得现在死去为正确的事情死亡也挺好的，死亡也挺好的，绚丽的瞬间美。LV震惊。然后准备坦白。HP说不在乎，爱上现在的你是事实，就算变得讨厌你也会爱你，与其这样还是省去一点麻烦好了。

LV再次提出想要坦白身份。被HP阻止。LV说不像你的性格。HP说因为我已经知道了。而且不介意。LV不确定他认为他知道的哪个，但也没有再继续，因为贪恋。

赫敏最后因为怀疑盯梢结果发现了结果找不到机会告诉晗离。Harry一直以为自己是梦游到了外面然后又梦游回来了没人发现，其实根本不是，他从来就没有离开过那个房间。

晗离死亡

像天守物语的体系？神明如果和人在一起就会失去永生堕入轮回，和人一样生老病死。在晗离病到快死之前，Harry被周围的小妖劝说不要再来了【其实是他自己的潜意识在警告自己，也可能是那个人类的真正的非幻境的Voldemort在做最后的挣扎，害怕Harry再来】。这个时候晗离的身体其实已经很不好了，分开了几天后，他听说猎户们在山上打到一条白色大蛇，还说为了打这条蛇伤了很多人，Harry吓坏了。正好这一天Voldemort去见自己唯一忠诚的奴仆，转世的Crouch Jr.，告诉了他自己无意再崛起了。更是吓得晗离晚上还是在幻境里跑去见帝子了，决定无论如何无法接受没有他的生命，并递出之前打制好的对鱼的玉佩让LV做决定。第二天LV握着玉佩醒来，同时晗离的死讯传来。

赫敏发现了晗离的香囊并认出这是一种开在万人坑里的昙花制成的。这种花的香气会让人陷入幻境，时间长了幻境也会深入，人会慢慢死亡。而这种花的花瓣磨成粉放在香囊里面虽然不至于影响身边的人，但长期接触也会有这种效果。想要复仇/讨回公道，于是带上所有和晗离相关的人去找伏殇，却发现他已经早早地离开了。

Voldemort的视角

Voldemort觉得自己应该开心，但却无论如何都无法感到安宁，心中躁动着的无数情绪促使他离开这个城，日夜兼程前往Merope埋葬的地方。他从再次见到Harry的那一刻就在计划自己的复仇，而就像他在罗琳世界里一样，对于了不起的对手他希望能够再多观察一段时间，所以选择了香囊这样缓慢地死法。这种香囊在白天毒性弱，用朱雀香就可以中和大部分，晚上的时候强烈。尽管一开始接近晗离是为了观察和站在有前世记忆的角度上玩弄他，但之后越来越近完全是意料之外。不知道为什么，他也能进入晗离的梦境中那个妖的世界，尽管他只能在情绪波动较大的时候操控帝子的反应（所有“像人类”的描写），且从某个时候开始Harry幻境里的白蛇仿佛真的成了他的二重身，仿佛他就是Harry见到的那个妖。他自己也没法解释，但显然他是没有中毒的。从某个时候开始Voldemort发现自己一点一点都不想去考虑卷土重来的事情了。在晗离病倒的时候他处于极端矛盾的状态，一方面他无法抛弃自己的仇恨，一方面他又不希望杀死转世的Harry。尤其是意识到Harry明明知道他前世是什么样的，并且可能真的知道他就是Voldemort还是选择了爱和保护他。在母亲的墓前他回忆着一直以来自己的心理变化，并揭示着一直以来伏殇所有反应的真相。最后他意识到这种难以忍受的痛苦和爱的关系，嘲讽着仿佛遗传的悲剧。

真·结局

在晗离出殡的那一天伏殇和店铺中铺了满地的昙花一起燃烧。

What if 1 如果永生的伏殇等到了再度转世的Harry Potter

What if 2 如果Voldemort选择了在晗离死之前就烧掉毒香囊

What if 3 如果一切只是一场不知是虚是实的幻境，伏殇殉情后在Hogwarts醒来（已开）


End file.
